


The Music Bond

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family Feels, Fencing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Music, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Rey enters Lucas Academy on scholarship, she is ready for anything that prevents her from going to college. A bully and fencing captain named Ben Solo/Kylo Ren isn't one of them, but as she ends up on the team being personally trained by him, things happen, whether she intended to or not. She just wanted to get into a good college; he just wanted to find his own path outside of his family. They found much more in one another, and in the odd bond formed through the music they both like, in their phone's ringtones.





	1. Ben Meets His Match

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a part of the Facebook group ReyLo Fic Recs, and they have a series called "Drabble Me This". In true fashion, I had an idea for a high school AU that was inspired by pairs of songs that I felt were appropriate for ringtones that Rey or Ben would give one another. Combining that with images from the prompt, this story came to be. My goal is to update it once a week, assuming nothing crazy happens in my life. I'm newish to this fandom, but I'm loving Reylo with everything I have. 
> 
> Here is where the first image that inspired all of this came from:
> 
>  
> 
> [Prettiness Here](http://pixelrey.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! No, I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. My knowledge of fencing is also woefully little, other than what I've read in books or seen in movies. I always welcome feedback if something is glaringly wrong.

Study hour last hour of the day was a privilege that Ben had worked to gain. Not everyone at Lucas Academy got it, even as a senior about to graduate and go to college.

But Ben had earned it. It also helped that he was The Dark Prince. Everyone knew who he was. Son of two previous instructors, and his uncle still was a teacher and fencing master there.

Dressed in his habitual black sweater over the expensive school uniform, he sat in his favorite dark corner. Studying. Watching. Planning.

And then she walked in. Rey Plutt.

Two weeks ago, she had been a nobody, an orphan a part of the foster care system (as apparently her parents had overdosed on drugs) who had so much spunk and smarts (others added arrogance and audacity) that she managed to pass the academy’s extremely hard entrance exams. And not only that, but she got a scholarship, much to the disdain of many (he and Hux were notable, unsurprisingly).

She and her foster parents could not afford the uniform, so she had been coming into school in whatever nice outfits she had, usually in whites and grays. Rumor had it Kaydel had taken pity on her recently and given Rey an extra uniform of hers. 

But that wasn't why Ben watched her everyday, watched every move she made. No, he could ignore the new senior if that were the case. It was what happened the week before.

Somehow, she had gotten study hour at the same time as he, and so every day he watched her as she took her habitual seat in easy viewing distance of him. And like always, she dived into her studies voraciously, enjoying all of it. Her finger would creep up to her face, tapping her chin thoughtfully while a smile filled her expressive face.

He loved her emotive face. He could admit that much to himself. Everything else was just an infatuation. 

He saw that face in most of his honors classes, which he could have admired from afar. Her smile set him at ease in a way few things did. They rarely interacted there. 

She might have watched him curiously at first as everyone deferred to him, but the curiosity had turned assessing of late. His behavior to her friends did not help, nor his interactions with her. No doubt because of what happened after classes ended last week.

The week before, he had been setting up in the gym for the tryouts for the fencing team. He was captain, of course. He had put on some music to get everyone in a competitive mood, and he had just come out of the speaker room when he saw her.

He knew he looked surprised. He was. She was small and wiry, full of life and enthusiasm. Everything about her seemed at odds with what was needed to be on this competitive team.

At that moment, the music changed, and Taylor Swift’s “I Knew You Were Trouble" came on. 

It was scarily accurate. He had no idea what kind of trouble she was about to cause in his ordered life.

“I think you came to the wrong spot, scholarship girl. This is tryouts for the fencing team,” he stated condescendingly. 

“Then I'm in the right spot. I learned how to fight a long time ago. I'd like to learn the finer points,” she stated, her hackles rising as she stepped closer to him until she was toe-to-toe with him.

Around them, the world ceased to be, even the music drowned out as their eyes met and clashed. 

The rest of the team and future hopefuls held their breath, watching with interest. From out of nowhere, Poe Dameron pulled out a bag of popcorn and began passing it around. 

“This is not a street fight,” Ben replied. “This is a fine art, a game of strategy and endurance.”

Having fighting skills never hurt, granted. He was living proof of that. He was the best fighter in the school, in and out of the fencing field. He could thank his father for that, and his mother for the sense of honor that made him willing to fight bullies throughout elementary and middle school. That had changed in high school when he met Master Snoke. Now, he was the bully, the leader of a gang, the Knights of Ren. He was in charge, he the Dark Prince.

And he was about to be challenged by an ordinary girl.

“I've got all those things. I'd be an excellent addition to your team,” Rey stated flatly.

“I doubt that,” he said, his voice full of skepticism.

“Then why don't you test me yourself. A little duel, right here. If I win, I'm on the team automatically,” said Rey full of confidence and defiance.

He liked her fire and spirit. She would go far with those. She seemed to have the raw materials, but he openly doubted that she had had any real training besides street fighting. 

But she had already challenged him, and he never backed down from a duel. She did not need to know he was the captain, yet. 

He pulled himself up to his full, impressive height, narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

“If I win, then you'll leave and not come back.”

She nodded before adding, “And what if there's a tie?”

“Then we'll let the team decide,” he said, his eyes never leaving her.

Both smiled in agreement. He led her to their designated area for trying out the newbies, and he handed her a weapon before picking up his custom-made one.

“You're aware of the rules, I assume,” he said casually. “Let's make this interesting, street fighter. First blood.”

A gasp fell over the crowd as he spoke, and he grinned. They all knew his reputation. He would destroy her. 

With that, the duel began. 

He took the offense, quick thrusts and feints that she parried with ease. He used his height and weight to try to overpower her, but she just passed under him or escaped his grasp with practiced ease.

Whatever it was that he was expecting, it was not this. This raw energy and determination that combined with laser-sharp reflexes to give her an edge most could never hope to possess. Her form was all wrong, but that could be improved. He could teach her.

They had started with broad strokes that slashed from far away, but as the duel went on, the distance between them lessened. The tension and heat in the room had increased exponentially as the two fought, everything else lost but that small space where only they existed. Their faces were apart, but not by much. He could almost feel her breaths on his face. Smell the sweat that covered them both. See his determination to win mirrored back in her face.

She was impressive. A force of nature that he wanted to harness for himself. He needed to win this, not only because of manly pride, but because it was the only way that she would accept him as an equal or possible mentor, and he wanted to have that pleasure now.

She had proved him wrong, and now she was finally tiring. The problem was that he could feel his own exhaustion coming on, the intensity of the battle finally hitting him. He had not fought this hard in a long time, and it felt amazing. He felt alive.

She, a nobody, had caused this. Given him his greatest, most exhilarating battle. How?

For a moment as he stood in awe, he let his guard down. It was all she needed, as in tune as she was to his every movement, just as he was to hers. 

With a wide arc of the foil that looked suspiciously like something he had done earlier in the match, Rey pushed her advantage, forcing him to the cold, hard ground. 

If he had been in awe before, then now he was almost proud. He knew he had to have her. She and he could be the most efficient team there ever was. She was in sync with him already, and they had never even trained together. Only imagine the possibilities if they did.

He was up in a moment, new purpose in his strides and moves. He had to outlast her, to show her more. See what else she could do, or learn in a moment's notice. 

Another twenty minutes later, the pair were still at it, exhaustion hitting them both hard and not a drop of blood in sight. They got hits on one another, but nothing penetrating.

Then, out of nowhere, a body and loud voice appeared. Coach Luke. 

“Stop!”

Both did as they were told, falling back. Their eyes glanced at Luke for a moment before falling back on another, still sullen and determined. 

“Who are you?” Luke asked Rey. “Ben, what are you doing?”

After that, the match was declared a tie as the two explained what happened. The decision about her place on the team was unanimous; she was now on the team.

Her smile was triumphant and satisfied, until she saw his answering smile. There was nothing nice about that smug, predatory grin as he came forward to shake her hand.

“Congrats, Rey. You do deserve to be on the team. I don't often say this, so don't let it go to your head. I was wrong.”

“You don't seem the least bit chastened or put in your place,” she replied, eyeing him. 

“Of course. Having someone with the raw talent you have on the team will be an immense point in our favor. But now comes the fun part,” he continued. “Training you and welcoming you properly to the team.” 

“Your form needs work,” said Luke, answering Rey’s unanswered question. “You'll be training extensively with Ben to fix that. He has the most skill and practice of any besides me, and I'll have my hands full with everyone else. He will finally have an opponent that can equal him in raw power.”

With that, Luke went back to the rest of the group, preparing for the rest of tryouts. Rey stared at Ben in surprise and growing horror as he came forward again.

“We're going to be training together?” she asked, her voice rising an octave.

“Oh yes, every day. Intimately and extensively,” he purred in a low voice. “I'm going to show you everything.”

She nodded, unable to say more as she blushed. When she felt the heat with her hands, she gave him a wild, wide-eyed look as she ran off to the locker room. Good. Now she understood where they stood.

He didn't think he was going to enjoy anything as much as he was about to enjoy this.

Endless drills. Catching her unawares the first couple days in class, until she became just as aware of him as he was of her. He enjoyed surprising her and keeping her on her toes. And then there was the watching. 

Leading back to the library, to the shared study hall. He had nothing else to do, and he was in a sporting mood. He picked up his materials as she eyed him suspiciously. 

He sauntered out, and once in the hallway, he pulled out his cell phone. He knew from experience that she turned on her ringer after class, in case family called. Then, using the cell number that he had as team captain, he called her.

He was in luck.

Suddenly, the quiet library was full of the sounds of The Rolling Stones, and in particular, “Paint It Black”. 

How appropriate. 

She looked toward the door at him, giving him a cold glare to kill any fire within a fifty mile radius. He grinned and nodded.

It was interesting in its own way, as he also had a song of the Stones for her personal ringtone. 

She didn't answer his call, but he continued toward the gym in any case. She would figure it out. 

He had not gotten very far, just outside of Dr. Kalonia teaching health class to sophomores, her door wide open. And then he heard it, just as every person in that classroom did.

“I can't get no satisfaction./ I can't get no satisfaction./ 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try./ I can't get no. I can't get no!”

Finally, he managed to shut off the ringer on his phone, after stopping dead in embarrassment and surprise.

By then, all were looking at him, and he rushed down the hallway. Soon, Rey caught up to him.

“How's it feel, Ren?” she spat.

He lifted out of his embarrassment to grin at her, not letting her win by seeing his feelings. All the same, she used his battle alter ego for once. She only used it when they were training or fighting together. 

He loved it when she used his name. He loved seeing the fire in her eyes, and for her to have both united here was as close to satisfaction as he would get without getting to first or second base.

Oh, he wanted both of those two things as well. He felt her presence everywhere. He was all too aware of her. He felt the tension between them, and he wanted more.

She would never give him more, if her body language was any indication, but it didn't stop him from trying, probing.

He could be patient, and he was determined. She did not realize it yet, but she would concede this battle of wills and give in to him. To this tension growing between them. Every touch set his skin on fire, and he knew from previous interactions that she always responded oddly to his bare skin on hers. 

He felt it, too.

“Touche,” he said at last. “But don't expect that to be the last time. There is always retaliation for these kinds of things, and I'm going to enjoy every single second of it.”

“Why?” she asked, genuinely confused as she stopped, putting a hand on his arm.

He stopped as well, surprised by the intentional contact. She never reached out like that.

It was a small victory, one he crowed about inwardly. On the surface, he showed his facade of careful aloofness.

“Naturally, I'm curious to know next time what you choose for my personal ringtone. I doubt you would ever have that for yourself.”

She screwed up her face, imagining such a thing. Finally admitting defeat, she said, “Yes, it is yours if you must know. But who says I'm going to change it? What if I like it for you?”

“You can't keep it now. It ruins the surprise for the next time I call you, and I can assure you, there will be a next time. Don't you want to confound me with your brilliantly chosen choices of songs for me? Keep me guessing?”

Her head tilted just a little to the side, as though considering this seriously for a moment. He grinned. 

Yes. Let there be a battle, of wills, on the battlefield, and in their heads. Let her become as consumed with him as he had with her. It was the only way to push her further, to get what they both desired. Or would desire before long, if he had any say in the matter. 

And he was also rather curious to know what she would choose next time. Whether she would continue with the good taste in music, and if they would unconsciously choose similar bands or songs.

“Aren't you going to make some casual comment about us both using the Rolling Stones?” asked Rey at last, their eyes still locked, hers now certain.

“You already did. It's interesting, isn't it? How similar we are in some ways.”

“I'm nothing like you,” she bit back automatically. “You're a monster.”

“Yes I am,” he said with certainty, stepping into her space.

Her face was thrown into confusion yet again, and he enjoyed it. He knew what he was. She knew a little about him, mostly from classes and her friends. She had his mother since Leia was on the board that gave her the scholarship, but he doubted she learned that much about him from his mother. 

Finally, she took her hand away from him. She gave him another assessing look, and then she turned on him, heading for the locker room to change. 

Perhaps he had made her rethink him. Good. Let the games begin.


	2. Tension and Practice Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's perspective on the first two weeks, as well as a couple weeks after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! This story only grows progressively longer right now as I explore the AU and let these two interact. I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by another gif from Pixelrey, found here:
> 
> [Prettiness Here ](http://pixelrey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rey didn't think she would ever like him.

 

Ben Solo, Dark Prince of Lucas Academy,  was someone who had  _ everything. _

 

The first time she heard of him was through his mother, at her scholarship acceptance day.

 

“So you're Rey. Welcome to Lucas Academy. I'm Leia Solo, head of the scholarship committee. My son, Ben, will be in your year, and most of your classes since he is an honor student like you.”

 

“Oh?” Rey asked, curious about her new classmate as she sat down. 

 

“Yes, he is brilliant, just like his uncle, and very hard-working. Also a charmer like his father.”

 

Leia’s face softened, a secret smile filling her face as she spoke of her husband.

 

“One day, he's going to be a pilot, or an astronaut. He keeps himself in perfect physical shape for it, especially since he is captain of the fencing team.”

 

“You have a fencing team?” Rey asked eagerly. She had been in quite a few fights growing up, and she had wanted to stay in shape. Fencing sounded like a good outlet, and perhaps would give her some culture.

 

“One of the best in the state,” bragged Leia. “Tryouts are in the first couple weeks of class. If you're interested, you should try out. They always need more ladies, especially fit ones like yourself.”

 

Rey found herself wondering if such a paragon of virtue was real. No guy was perfect. He sounded interesting, like someone she would talk to since he liked fencing and wanted to fly. She could respect those things, and wouldn't mind working with planes herself. She just wanted to be an engineer and design things. Anything that moved people, really.

 

The truth about Ben Solo was much more complicated than that, though. Her first day, a guy came running out the front door, and in his fearful haste, he ran directly into her, knocking them both to the ground.

 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, helping her up. “I'm Finn. I was just trying to outrun the Knights of Ren.”

 

“Who are they?” asked Rey, instantly curious and worried for him. 

 

“They're a gang. The meanest set of bullies in school, and I just pissed them off because I can't join the fencing team this year.”

 

“What does it matter about being on a team? It's just fencing,” said Rey as they cautiously entered the school.

 

Finn quieted her, looking around them for witnesses before he whispered back to her.

 

“Not to them. Anyone important or popular is on the fencing team. I was, but I need to focus on the drama department this year if I want to get a certain scholarship. I just need to avoid Ren.”

 

“And who's Ren?” asked Rey, trying to keep up.

 

Finn just shook his head at her lack of knowledge. 

 

“You're definitely the new girl. He is the head bully of the Knights of Ren, the biggest, meanest bully of them. He's known as Ben Solo to all the instructors, except Snoke. He calls him Kylo Ren, his alter ego when fencing.”

 

“Wait, as in the Ben who's mom-"

 

“Is in charge of your scholarship, yes.”

 

Finn would have gone on further, but that was when a guy and girl came running up to him.

 

“Finn, buddy! You ok? I heard you told Phasma about your decision. You know you still got me,” said the guy.

 

The girl beside him nodded and smiled before taking Finn’s hand, a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“You've always got us.”

 

Rey watched the tender look between the two before the other guy interrupted them.

 

“So, who's the new girl, Finn?”

 

Finn stumbled, realizing that he hadn't asked her name. Rey saved him by saying, “I'm Rey,the scholarship girl.”

 

“Clearly,” he replied. “I'm Poe. I'm Finn’s best friend, and this is Rose, Finn’s girlfriend.”

 

A bell rang, signaling that she had to get a move on to class. She smiled at all of them as she left, and then felt awkward afterward, as  _ everyone  _ was staring at her. She didn't fit in, based on her white, wrinkled clothing that clashed horribly with the crisp, navy blue uniforms everyone wore.

 

Seated in class, she watched as everyone drifted in. 

 

Mr. Skywalker stood at the front of the class, grumpy about something and mind far away. A ginger and a blonde came in with matching sneers, and when they passed Poe, his bag spilled its contents.

 

“Watch it, Dameron. You're walking a fine line,” said the blonde girl.

 

Poe tried to laugh it off, until another, darker figure loomed in the doorway. Then Poe shut up, eyes wide.

 

“Ben, you deigned to join us. Sit down,” commanded Mr. Skywalker.

 

Rey watched with shock and awareness as Ben Solo entered the room. He had a presence about him that filled the room, and she didn't like it. She smiled at him because she was smiling at everyone, but when their eyes met, she found herself drowning in emotion. 

 

She had never seen such expressive eyes. 

 

Disdain and menace filled his features, making him seem tense and all too aware of the fact that he was better than everyone else. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his clothing impeccable, along with a very expensive-looking black sweater. 

 

When their eyes met, however, something dark sparked in them. He stared at her, evaluating her, and when he found her lacking, he turned sharply, striding further into the classroom, his apparently sharp elbows hitting Poe as he passed, making Poe flinch visibly. 

 

Rey didn't like Ben already. He had money, power, education, and apparently manners, as he gracefully made his way to his seat. He was king of the classroom, but he chose to squander it by striking fear into everyone, tearing them all down for something so silly as fencing, when he ought to be building them up, making them a close-knit group of friends. 

 

As the days passed, she decided that she would in fact try out for fencing, if only to fight him. He was a cocky, arrogant, spoiled rich kid that took out his anger on others in class, and picked on anyone he deemed beneath him (which was just about everyone).  

 

She was going to put him in his place. She researched a little more about fencing moves, spurred on by the name-calling Finn endured, and the hateful actions Poe received because of his friend.

 

Ben barely noticed her that first week, as she was nothing but a poor scholarship student and teacher’s pet. Below his notice, especially because of her friends. She wouldn't be for long. 

 

When the time finally came for tryouts, her body was ready. She was going to punch that perfect jaw of his if she could sneak it in, and it was going to feel amazing. 

 

Her fight with Ben ended differently than she expected. She had thought he would take a hit and wail back in pain, as much anger and sensitivity as his eyes showed. 

 

She was wrong. 

 

He was fit, and he was captain for a reason. He fought well, was merciless, and had more endurance than she had ever seen before. She was impressed. He definitely had been in a fist fight a time or two. 

 

What she expected least was his behavior after the fight. Before, she knew he didn't want her there, but afterward, he didn't even seem to care that he hadn't won.  

 

The moment she was announced to be on the team, he had smiled for a moment, a genuine smile that made her heart stop a moment.  _ That  _ was the charm of his father.

 

The predatory grin that he approached her with sent her insides into panic. Why did he look at her like that? He shouldn't be that smug or happy. 

 

When he insinuated that they would be spending a lot of quality time together practicing, in close quarters, she couldn't stand it any longer.

 

He  _ wanted  _ to spend time with her, and she had no choice. He was going to make what happened to Finn and Poe seem like child's play. He was going to know her  _ intimately.  _ Learn how to annoy her in every way possible.

 

She didn't like running away, but this was one time that she felt it necessary. She had failed in being able to stand up to him at the end, and she hated both herself and him for it.

 

The day after their fight, the change showed. 

 

Finn and Poe were ignored, at last. Hux and Phasma now gave her stiff looks of acceptance rather than cold indifference. 

 

Ben was  _ everywhere.  _

 

She felt his eyes on her in class, when she answered questions, and she knew he watched her in the hallways.

 

By their fourth shared class, she found a piece of chocolate sitting on her desk. She looked up to see a dark grin and wink from Ben, and she wanted to slap it off his face. 

 

She had witnessed him corner a skinny freshman an hour ago, and the boy had placed something suspiciously shaped like that chocolate in Ben's hand after he was shook up by him. 

 

She chose to show him no reaction on her face, and ignored the chocolate. He just wanted to get a rise out of her since he knew she had almost stepped into two similar instances with him the first week (stopped by the combined forces of Poe and Finn), as she did not like bullying.

 

He left the class in a huff. She took the chocolate with her anyway, knowing how expensive and delicious the chocolate was. She tried to give it back to the kid, but he refused, telling her to enjoy. She enjoyed it at once, after making sure Ben wasn't around to see her relish it.

 

Drat him for somehow knowing about her love of chocolate and rich food.

 

Later that day, she entered a classroom, only for him to be standing in wait for her, scaring her as he put a gloved hand on her wrist.

 

“Easy, Rey. One might think you were unsettled by me,” he said with a cocky grin.

 

“You wish,” she spat, putting as much distance between them as possible. 

 

He followed her, handing her a sheet of paper with their shared practice schedule. The first meet would happen in four weeks, and she wouldn't participate in it unless her form improved a lot. He was determined to make her ready.

 

She admired that about him, his determination. He pushed himself even harder than he did others. His cockiness that he could do it easily was annoying, but he was good. She had learned a lot from him already, and just from watching him.

 

Over the next few days, she learned to keep a better eye on him so that he could not get the upper hand on her and surprise her.

 

He still insisted on leaving chocolate for her at random times, and if it wasn't for the means that he used to get it, it might actually seem sweet. But that was  _ not  _ a good reason to like him.

 

Practice the first week was a lesson of endurance, of surviving countless commands from him as he told her what stance to take, and how to correct it. Then repeating it ad nauseam until it became second nature. 

 

The best parts of that first week of training were, much to her chagrin, the beginning and end. He always demonstrated what he was teaching her that day at the beginning, and he was splendid to behold when gracefully executing a particular move. At the end, they performed the moves in tandem. For brief moments, their movements mirrored one another, and they were two parts of the same coin, thrusting forward and blocking as called for. 

 

It was scary how in sync they were in those moments. Amazing, but terrifying all the same.

 

Ben didn't hide how he felt about their ability to be so in sync. He enjoyed it, even more than she did if his smile in preparation for and after the maneuvers was any indication. 

 

He spoke of her joining him as a partner later on, when she was ready. Others had partners, like Hux and Phasma. Ben had refused anyone, until her. He always encouraged her to call him Ren when they practiced, but she refused on principle, to annoy him. She only ended up doing so when she was frustrated.

 

Study hall was always a lesson in patience. She sat in easy viewing distance of him, so that he not could come up from behind her as he did on the second day after tryouts, proceeding to stand creepily over her until she noticed, where she gave a slight squeak of surprise. The librarian had told her to be quiet, and he was pleased.

 

When she got home, she realized that he had slipped another piece of chocolate in her bag. This one was almost not salvageable, as it got crushed by her books. She had to clean off her textbooks as well, which she was sure was why he had done it.

 

When he called her just outside the library, she was fuming.  That was the second strike against her with the librarian, and she didn't want to get kicked out of there for being unable to be quiet.

 

She stormed out and followed him out of the library, only to see him with a spring in his step. She gave him a piece of his medicine by calling him back. To say she was surprised that he chose a ringtone for her from the same band as her was a little of a shock. They listened to the same music?

 

When he didn't bring up the similar music, she did. Some part of her hoped he had changed it just then, but clearly not.

 

She was not similar to that  _ monster  _ in any way. She didn't want to be, despite the bond they shared when fighting. This music and shared ringtones would not become another thing tying her to him. 

 

But even as she raced away from him toward the girls’ locker room, she was reconsidering it for just a moment. Even if she did change it (she probably would), it would not be because he suggested it. 

 

With him agreeing to being called a monster, she could not just call him some emo goth spoiled bully. He was aware of himself too much. She was not sure if that song really was the best song for him, and she always prided herself on having good songs for her admittedly few contacts.

 

The question of a new ringtone stayed on her mind, rather than on him. Dwelling on him would only distract her during practice, and he would notice. He always did.

 

The first time she had been distracted (Coach Luke was showing Hux a complicated move), he managed to trip her. She caught herself at the last second from falling on her butt. 

 

The second time, he simply stared at her until she realized he was doing that. 

 

His eyes had been darker, searching. Trying to analyze her. He didn't ask her any questions, but he had been in class with her when it had been hinted by a teacher that a pop quiz could occur the next day. She had been puzzling over what could possibly be on it.

 

That session ended a little earlier, but she barely noticed. She had gotten lost in his expression, and that contrasted greatly with his excitement when she focused solely on him. 

 

It was a few days after the cell phone incident that Rey happened to hear Ben talking to Hux right before practice. 

 

“So you really think that your new tech is going to help you more than just practicing with real humans?” 

 

Ben seemed openly skeptical, but Hux was confident, making grand gestures with his hands as he bragged. 

 

“Even  _ you  _ would like my Base. It mimics human interactions and has plenty more moves programmed in that you can practice against, all randomly chosen. You'll be forced to stay on your toes. I dare even you to find something wrong with it.”

 

“I'm sure I will,” replied Ben dismissively. “No tech is perfect, especially at modelling human behavior. Humans are weak.”

 

‘That's why this is better!” exclaimed Hux. “It is stronger, to be more of a challenge. Snoke loves it; I already showed it to him.”

 

Rey found it rather amusing that the moment Snoke’s pleasure was brought up, suddenly Ben  _ hated  _ the base.

 

“That base can only do so much for you, Hux. You have to use it enough to get that good. It doesn't mean you're automatically going to become killer of the star of the fencing team. You can practice all you want, but it takes more than that,” he said smugly.

 

“Starkiller Base. I like that. I'm going to name it that,” said Hux before walking away, choosing to ignore Ben’s jab about his lack of talent or finesse.

 

Ben shook his head before coming toward Rey. When he noticed that she was smoothing out her clothes, as though to say she hadn't been listening in, he rolled his eyes.

 

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked her.

 

“Enough,” she said nonchalantly when she realized it was pointless to lie.

 

“His logic is flawed.”

 

“Of course it is,” she said, her eyes looking off in the distance, remembering her initial criticism while listening. “Humans may move randomly sometimes, but there is a natural progression and order that is needed to be realistic. If you practice with the base long enough, you'll just swing wildly around. Hardly useful, and no one is there to correct you.”

 

He eyed her for a moment as she raised her eyebrows and tilted her chin down defiantly, giving him a look that said, “What? It's true.”

 

After a moment, his lips quirked up, then turned into a full-on smile and belly laugh.

 

She gave him a puzzled look while he laughed. He seemed so relaxed when he laughed, which he rarely did based on everyone else watching him. It was nice all the same.

 

Finally he sobered up. He was still smiling when he said, “You're right, Rey. Just wait until I tell Hux and Snoke you said that. To see Hux’s face.”

 

She huffed and then got into position. He followed, still very much in a good mood.

 

“You're very clinical about it, Rey. The academic in you can't help but point it out. You'll go far in designing things for that reason.”

 

“How do you know what I want to do in the future?” she spouted.

 

“My mother,” he said simply.

 

“Well, she told me about your future as well, Mr. Astronaut,” she retorted with hands on her hips.

 

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “I don't qualify to be an astronaut anymore. Or, I won't if I grow more than another inch. Unlikely. A pilot perhaps, but recently I've been reconsidering it. Like you, I'm a whiz with numbers.”

 

Rey nodded in agreement. He kept up with her in AP Physics and Calculus, so he did have a future there. 

 

Ben was just surprised that she would acknowledge his smarts (however much he tried to hide it), and not just that, but think he might be as good as her. 

 

“Part of me wants to design stuff,” he confessed, his voice lowering, “but I like working with people.”

 

“Working with them or ruling over them, showing them your superiority?” quipped Rey.

 

He grinned. “There's that, too. But I'd be the best at whatever I did.”

 

“I expect nothing less,” she deadpanned.

 

They began their warm-ups. 

 

“Anyway, I could see myself working with patents, or even being a businessman, like Snoke. He's brilliant.”

 

Rey didn't have space for Snoke’s economics classes, so she didn't understand the obsession with Snoke. Plus, he sounded like a bad influence on Ben, so that made her dislike him. 

 

“You could do any of those things,” she said. “You'll just have to figure out soon what you prefer most, or find a college that has a good program for all those things.”

 

“I'm leaning toward Sith University. Their business and engineering are both good. I bet you want to go to Jedi College.”

 

The sneer in his voice made her narrow her eyes in dislike as she stretched out.

 

“You talk like you already got rejected from there,” she stated.

 

That shut him up. His eyes screamed no, and she was inclined to believe it. They'd be crazy not to accept him. She seemed to recall Leia attended it.

 

“I  _ may  _ go there,” she said, “but I'm also really considering Grey University. It's closer, and the engineering is top notch. I just need financial aid.”

 

“Good thing you're here, then,” he said, a little pride in his voice. “Grey University only takes one student from here, but always one. You'll be a good candidate if you continue your studious ways and do well on the team. They like well-rounded students.”

 

“I'm surprised you don't want to go there, Mr. Fencing Star,” she said as they began their moving their arms and blades in unison.

 

“I’m _ thinking  _ about it,” he quipped when they finished. “We have an equal chance at this point of being accepted, since I'm not doing better than you grades-wise. I'd pretty much have to go the engineering route then, but I'd get a job anywhere.”

 

“Sounds worth it to me,” said Rey wistfully, moving into her relaxed stance to watch him demonstrate the new move of the day. “Always having food, and money to buy food, would be nice.”

 

Ben had been ready to start the lesson until she dropped that bomb casually. Sure, she was thin and couldn't afford a uniform, but the idea that she didn't get enough to eat regularly worried him at a level that he didn't want to think about then. 

 

He gazed at her, trying to detect a lie or joke, but he saw nothing but seriousness and resignation. That bothered him, a lot.

 

“I'm ready,” prompted Rey when he didn't start as expected. 

 

“Never said I was,” he grumbled before taking position. “Alright, let's dance.”

 

Channeling those disturbed feelings, they had a rousing lesson involving a lot of footwork. She needed major help with footwork, and he did not want to think about her going hungry. 

 

Rey thankfully didn't see the connection or reason for why she received three pieces of chocolate the next day, or the day after that.

 

The only thing she did get out of that practice was a new ringtone for him, David Bowie’s “New Killer Star". It seemed oddly appropriate, and was a fun pun involving the base he hated so much. 

 

For the next few days, he went heavy on footwork. After getting her arms worn out the first couple weeks, he now attacked her legs just as mercilessly.

 

At the beginning of the next week, he began bringing everything from the last two weeks together. He circled her frequently that Monday and Tuesday, critiquing every movement of her wrist, back, and feet.

 

Usually, it also meant that he was standing in close proximity to her, taking advantage of the lesson to press his body to her backside. His hands learned to glide along her smooth arms, and she was afraid that she was becoming too sensitized to his touch.

 

At first, she had flinched when he made little corrections, reaching over and around her. Later, his warm body made her nerve endings sing each time his buttery soft leather gloves gripped her, and his bare arms touching hers did odd things to her stomach.

 

By the end of Tuesday, however, she was quite certain he was doing some things on purpose. Her body was overly sensitive to him, and worse, she was just so  _ aware  _ of him. Of his body, and the presence he projected. 

 

And when he was cocky and enjoying himself by whispering in her ear, telling her where and how to improve, she found it hard to concentrate. No man should be so irresistible in that position.

 

On Wednesday, she stopped when she saw him.

 

He was stripping! One glove came off, then the other. That made her nervous, as she had never felt his bare hands before. She had a bad feeling about this.

 

Then it got worse. He took off his shirt! He was shirtless!

 

She had to force herself to keep moving, lest she be like the other girls in the room who gaped at his six pack. Nope, she was not going to drool or stare. She turned her head a moment to hide the blush and grimace at the thought of him being close to her during practice like that.

 

Curse the school’s dysfunctional air conditioning that day!

 

As she walked closer, he looked up at her, deceptively casual.

 

“I hope you're ready to sweat today, Rey,” he said in a low voice. 

 

Her body hummed in response. Not good.

 

“If it's a good workout, then I'm in,” she replied, trying to keep her voice steady as she got ready to stretch.

 

“Oh, we'll get a workout,” he said with a smoulder.

 

Stretching. Right. Go, now. 

 

Or not. 

 

Their eyes were locked, and it was now a battle to see who would pull away first. Neither one intended to lose.

 

Thankfully, Coach Luke came in then, forcing them to look at him, and he gave some encouraging words in preparation for the first meet. Then, he went to find students who needed his help.

 

“I hope you're ready, Rey. I've got a busy day planned for you. We may have to go outside if this heat gets much worse, though.”

 

They began their warm-up in earnest. By the end of it, both were panting. Rey blamed the shirtless goodness a little for it. Six packs gleaming with sweat should not be this appealing.

 

“You want to go outside?” he asked, indicating the door.

 

“Sure,” she answered, grabbing her water bottle and other supplies. “Let's escape the heat.”

 

Once outside, he set a grueling pace for them, he doing, and she repeating it until he was satisfied. 

 

With each critique, his bare hands leaned into the small of her back, the edges of her shoulders, and slid along her arms, light touches that left little ghosts of delight on her skin. 

 

His hands encircling her wrists should  _ not  _ have felt so good. So firm and capable, also knowledgeable.  A quick flick there, push in a little there, and so it went on. 

 

He was as frustrating as he was demanding. They took numerous breaks to hydrate, and on one occasion, she got pulled in by Poe when Coach Luke was looking for her.

 

When she came back outside, she didn't see Ben at first. She was a little worried until she realized that he had taken his phone with him.

 

Perfect. Maybe this time, she would get the drop on him. She called his phone, and sure enough, not far away on the bleachers, a phone began to ring.

 

David Bowie’s “Rebel Rebel" started playing, making her pause for a moment before turning fully to face him. By the time she did, he had already gotten off the bleachers.

 

He waltzed over to her, a sly grin on his face.

 

“Did you miss me that much?” he asked.

 

“No, I just wanted to be the first to call you this time,” she shot back.

 

“Oh, so we are continuing our little phone game. Excellent,” he breathed, moving closer to her.

 

She knew she should say something, but there was something dark and wild in his eyes. The usual intensity was there, but the wildness was what she noticed most. What was it? Was he trying to restrain himself? Did he feel conflicted about something?

 

“It's not a game. It's just payback,” she said.

 

“So you say,” he said with a grin. “Well? What's yours? Or do I have to call you to find out?”

 

She pursed her lips in thought. She really didn't want to have to admit that they both liked David Bowie, or used it at the same time. Had he been inspired by his “Let's dance" comment like she had been?

 

“Don't tell me you have Bowie, too?” he said triumphantly. 

 

Why did he look so  _ pleased  _ about it? Really, did he get so much enjoyment from her displeasure? Or was it as he said, that he liked that they were similar in certain ways?

 

She played the song, and he laughed before preening just a little bit. 

 

Men.

 

“You could look a little less surprised and upset,” he said at last. “I'm not following you on purpose to do this. Just happy accidents, as it were.”

 

“It won't happen again,” she huffed, getting back into position for the final drills.

 

“You say that now,” he said. 

 

He told her a series of moves to do. She complied. She pushed herself to perfection, wanting to work out her frustration with him, and with herself. He only had to say one critique, not touching her thankfully.

 

“Very good. You're making progress. If you sustain this to next week, Coach will have to let you play,” he said with satisfaction.

 

“Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you, barking all those orders and making adjustments,” she replied. “It's all so much more than I ever considered when fighting.”

 

He seemed pleased by her thanks.

 

“Fighting is only about survival. It's understandable,” he said before pointing to the ground. “Now, let's try the last two combos together. Stand on this line so we're perfectly in line with one another, like that. Good.”

 

Luke came out as Ben finished speaking and watched the two intently. He was impressed by Rey, but even more by Ben. He had never seen Ben so eager to teach someone, especially someone that he was rumored to hate.

 

As he watched the two move in sync, however, he understood why Ben sought her as eagerly as he did. She had a talent, and she was just as fast and efficient as Ben. They made a fetching pair out there. One day, they would be an unstoppable team.

 

In those brief moments, Rey felt it, the melding of their bodies and minds, the uniting of actions and spirit to form one, cohesive whole. It was exhilarating.

 

Ben experienced a sense of satisfaction that he rarely had. He was usually conflicted about what to do, torn between two sides, what his family wanted, and what Snoke wanted. 

 

Here, there was only him and Rey. In that moment, they were one, perfectly timed and matched. He felt a sense of purpose and satisfaction, unlike anything else had ever been able to give him.

 

When they finished, Luke clapped from afar, catching them both off-guard, and then he wandered inside.

 

On the field, the two watched Coach Luke leave, and then they turned to one another.

 

“Did you feel it?” asked Rey excitedly, coming toward him. 

 

“Yes, I did,” Ben replied, stepping into her personal space. “Do you know what that is, Rey?”

 

When he said her name like that, his voice caressing that one syllable of her name with a low growl, she was ready to admit that she now understood the appeal of bad boys.

 

“No. What is it, Ben?” she questioned, her voice also low.

 

When she said his name like that, he would happily be called that for the rest of his life. Much as he liked Kylo Ren, there was just something about the way she pronounced Ben that made him feel more powerful. More in control. 

 

His eyes darkened, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. Consume her, and feel even closer to her. Strengthen their bond in the only way left.

 

“ _ That _ is two perfectly-matched souls becoming one. One in thought and mind.”

 

She nodded, unable to speak, fixed on the intensity of his eyes.

 

“There's so much we could accomplish together, Rey. I saw it when we first fought together. We'll do it all together.”

 

“You really believe that?” she asked in surprise. 

 

It was hard for her to think that far out, or that they could do so much together. When he talked like that, though, she could see it. She felt his conviction, and she wanted it to happen. 

 

“Yes, I do,” he stated, his eyes taking note of the slight bit of tongue that moistened Rey’s lips. “I've never been so sure of anything before.”

 

As she watched him eye her, her breathing quickened, and her mouth went dry. Her eyes found his glistening chest, and she didn't feel bad about admiring it at all. His hard work ought to be admired.

 

When she looked back up, his gaze was fixed on hers. He was even closer, somehow. 

 

His right hand reached out and gently moved a few strands of wet hair off Rey’s forehead. Her body was alive to each touch of his, but their concentration was locked on the other's shimmery portals to the soul. 

 

Nothing else mattered in that moment. The world could have ended, but they wouldn't have noticed. 

 

He felt as though he were on the precipice of something huge, something that would change his life forever. Something he feared that the lyrics of his current ringtone already knew, at the end of the refrain. It made breathing more laborious, and his hot breaths were deeper, fewer.

 

Rey was caught, frozen in place. Captivated by his eyes, and too aware of his warm hands and breath, her body wanted to step closer and fully breathe him in, just once. Just to acknowledge that something was happening. 

 

“Ben,” she breathed. Her hand reached up slowly, uncertain. His eyes tracked her progress, silently encouraging her.

 

When her hand tentatively touched the side of his face, something snapped in both of them.

 

For Ben, he knew he was about to fall. If he fell, there would be no going back.

 

He leaned into her hand briefly before pulling closer, their noses almost touching.

 

“Don't forget to change your ringtone. I'll be waiting patiently.”

 

He left after that, his cocky gait full of confidence, making Rey scowl at his sudden departure and the need to change her ringtone yet again. 

 

For Rey, the moment was one of awakening. She could learn to like Ben Solo. In fact, she was almost positive that she liked him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Songs:  
> For Ben's ringtone: New Killer Star by David Bowie  
> For Rey's ringtone: Rebel Rebel by David Bowie 
> 
> I absolutely love Bowie's music, so his genius needed a chapter. I also firmly believe that these two would both be awkward nerds in high school. Please excuse me while I indulge in that.


	3. The First Meet, and its Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, or the chapter with ALL THE ANGST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by an artwork of these two in the water by Elithien. See it here:
> 
>  
> 
> [Prettiness Here](http://elithien.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was only days away from the first meet of the fencing season, and Ben was  _ excited.  _ Truly excited.

 

Just the day before, Uncle Luke had agreed that Rey had advanced enough under his personalized tutelage that she could compete in the meet. Which meant that, for the first time, he had a partner.

 

A real partner. An equal. 

 

He had never felt this kind of nervous excitement before. This year, he was sure that he would go to the states, and nationals. He'd do it with Rey at his side. Together, they would take the galaxy by storm.

 

He had to share his excitement, so he went to the one person who would understand, Master Snoke.

 

“Kylo,” greeted Snoke with a slight curl of his lips. 

 

At that same moment, Rey was walking by the open door, and heard Ben's other name, attached to a low, creepy voice. She shivered involuntarily, snuck a look in, and decided to listen in on the famous Snoke. She was too curious for her own good, after all.

 

Ben smiled and gave a slight bow out of respect to his elder, his Master. 

 

This was the man that had truly taught him how to be a man. This was the man that had not abandoned or neglected him when he needed someone. Someone who understood him.

 

“Master Snoke, all is going according to plan.”

 

“Excellent. So you've applied to Sith University?”

 

Ben frowned for a second, trying to figure out where that had come from, until he remembered his last conversation with Master Snoke, who had urged him to only apply to SU. 

 

“Of course I did. You shouldn't doubt me, Master,” he replied with a grimace. 

 

“But you did apply elsewhere, didn't you?” hissed Snoke.

 

“Yes, because I'm smart. You can't put all your eggs in one basket. I know you said you'd help pay for college since my family refuses to send me there, and they don't do scholarships, but I can't take the risk.”

 

“Foolish boy. You don't need any other options,” boasted Snoke, dismissing Ben’s concerns. “They'll accept you, especially after that recommendation letter I sent them. They'll want you desperately because they see the possibilities that I see. We'll make quite a pair one day, in the business world and beyond.”

 

“I eagerly await that day, Master. I want to pay you back for all your help,” replied Ben earnestly.

 

“Oh, you will, my boy. You will. But what else is on your mind? You seem to have more to say,” he said, noticing the nervous energy.

 

“That scholarship girl, Rey-"

 

“Oh, her,” sneered Snoke.  “Has she screwed up, as I thought she would? It's only a matter of time. That’ll leave an open path for you to be valedictorian, as you should be.”

 

Rey gasped, quickly covering her mouth to prevent discovery. She had had an instant dislike for Snoke before, and his words encouraging Ben to go to SU strengthened her dislike. But that bit about her? 

 

Now, she  _ hated _ him.

 

She was also very curious to hear what Ben had to say. In the space of a few moments, however, all that anger inside dissipated. Never had she liked Ben more as he defended her.

 

“What? Her screw up? No, it's more likely to be me than her. She's perfect. So eager to learn.”

 

His voice had the slightest hint of admiration and awe. It made Rey’s knees feel weak.

 

“What's this, my boy? Have you developed  _ compassion _ for this little nobody?” asked an outraged Snoke.

 

“I didn't have a choice, Master. If you saw her in action as I have-"

 

“Enough,” interrupted Snoke. “I can see you're proud of what you've accomplished through her. Has she gained some grace at least?”

 

“More than that. She's going to compete in the meet, and she's going to be my partner. I think we're going to go to nationals this year. We're going to be unstoppable together,” replied Ben in a rush, excitement taking over.

 

“If she can be used to show your true power and talent, then by all means, continue training her. Has she any interest in the business world?” Snoke asked with a sly smile.

 

“None,” said Ben frankly. “She's going to be an engineer one day. She's never happier than when something breaks, and they let her fix it. She gets this light in her eyes-"

 

“I see,” replied Snoke, his voice growing lower. “Congratulations on being such a good teacher. Now, have you given any more thought to the  _ other  _ matter we last discussed?”

 

“With regard to establishing myself, away from my parents and their name, yes. I thought the amount of rebelling done so far would be enough, but I can see you're right. Mother still thinks that I can be saved, and go back to being a pilot, just like my  _ father,”  _ he said, hissing out the last word in resentment.  “I hate him. He abandoned me for his precious planes. I'm never going to follow him or his example again.”

 

“Good. Let the hate flow through you,” said Snoke, rubbing his hands together. “Only using that can you ever be free of your past, of your family. Then, and only then, can you embrace who you are now. Who you were meant to be. Away from the family that neglected you, who doesn't care about you. Not like I do,” he said, his last few words going up in pitch.

 

Snoke motioned Ben forward, and Rey watched as Snoke patted Ben’s head. After that, Ben bowed and got ready to leave.

 

At that, Rey ran. She ran straight for the girls’ locker room, far away from Ben and that creepy old man.

 

However, before she could make it to the locker room, she collided with Coach Luke, who was just stepping out of the universal coach’s office next to the locker rooms.

 

“Rey, what's wrong?” asked Luke with concern, seeing the tears in her eyes.

 

“It's Ben, he, I, I don't understand-"

 

Luke hurriedly pulled her into his office, gave her a tissue, and sat her down. After a few moments, she collected herself. Tough girls should never cry or show emotions.

 

“Rey, what happened? Did you see or hear something? Is he alright? Do you have questions about him that I can help with?” he asked urgently.

 

“You and Ben aren't close, though,” started Rey. She had seen nothing but cold shoulders and sarcasm shared between Luke and Ben. The respect was hard-earned and there,  but just barely.

 

“Only recently,” conceded Luke. “I'm actually his uncle.”

 

“Wait, you're the hard-working uncle Leia was referring to?” she asked curiously.

 

“Yes, I am, though you wouldn't guess it based on our behavior to one another. Ben loved fencing even as a child, so I taught him early. We never talked much outside of it, as I figured he had his parents. He tried reaching out to me a couple times in his freshman and sophomore year of high school, but I was always busy.”

 

“So you abandoned him, too?” asked Rey slowly, her wide eyes glassy.

 

“Despite what Snoke and Ben would have you think, no one ever  _ abandoned _ Ben. At least not like you were to the foster system,” Luke said at last.

 

“Then why did Snoke say-"

 

“His parents were too busy for him, yes. I found that out too late. Han was always out flying, or arguing with Leia. Leia was a society mother, volunteering for everything but never giving much time to Ben. But they've both always loved him, just like I do.”

 

Luke finally sat down after admitting all of it out loud. It was hard to admit the faults of himself and his family, but it was true.

 

Rey nodded and tried to make sense of everything that had just been shared with her. After mulling it over, she asked, “So how did you fail Ben?” 

 

Luke pursed his lips, pondering his answer.

 

“During his sophomore year, Leia asked me to talk to him, said that he was growing distant. I went looking for him, only to overhear him talking to Snoke.”

 

“What happened?” urged Rey, her eyes fixed on her coach, desperate to know and understand.

 

“I heard Ben say something uncomplimentary about his father. That he didn't love him. I stepped in at once.”

 

He stopped for a moment before continuing. 

 

“I said things I shouldn't have said, and Snoke used them to turn Ben against me. We lost Ben after that to that elitist snob.”

 

“Is that why Snoke hates me?” asked Rey.

 

“Yes, he hates all poor people. Thinks they have no intellect and should be ruled by those with greater intellect and money, like himself and Ben. His worldview is very against what I teach in my government class, as you can imagine, but he's always been a thorn in my and Leia’s sides. He's wanted revenge on us for as long as I can remember.”

 

For a few minutes, both were silent, and then Rey got up to get ready for practice.

 

“Thank you for explaining everything. I didn't think it was possible to hate Snoke more, but I do.”

 

“Rey, please don't tell Ben that I told you all this. He wouldn't like it,” pleaded Luke.

 

“Why?” she asked, genuinely confused.

 

“Because he likes you, Rey. For reasons that baffle me, he likes and respects you. If he thought that you were influenced by me, he'd hate you. Please.”

 

She gave a noncommittal shrug and left. 

 

Practice was a wonderful stress reliever for Rey. Ben appreciated her ferocity, and they worked on fighting together, first with rehearsing certain moves, second by fighting one another, and third by fighting against Hux and Phasma.

 

Fighting Ben was satisfying to Rey because she had someone who could keep up with her. However, fighting together with Ben was even better. She had momentarily forgotten just how amazing it was to be in sync with another person, to feel how well they complemented one another. Not anymore.

 

For Ben, the fight was nothing short of satisfaction, of completion. In the space of those few minutes of fighting, he was keenly aware of her, and where she moved. He followed her, providing support for her to lean on as she made a sweeping arc with her rapier. 

 

Both were proud when they finished off Hux and Phasma quickly. It gave Rey hope that this could work, and Ben was pleased to see that he had chosen well. They'd win nationals for sure.

 

Luke watched from the bleachers, proud of his nephew. He gave a good, clean fight, and Rey had made leaps and bounds in her training with him.

 

When Ben's respect had turned to admiration was a question he couldn't answer yet, but the light that shone brightly in his eyes at Rey after the fight was all Luke needed to see. Ben was smitten with her. Leia would be happy to know that Ben would have a Prom Date this year.

 

The rest of the days leading up to the meet was filled with more practice, and Rey harbored nothing but ill-will for Snoke, and understanding for Ben. She understood all too well the feeling of being alone and abandoned.

 

\-----

 

On the day of the meet, Ben went out of his way to keep Rey happy, her concentration focused on him. They needed to be united as one, so as to ensure they won. 

 

He purposely showed her the bag of chocolate he had bought for her since he knew from Finn (after some encouragement in a bathroom stall) that it was her favorite kind. He finally saw her eat one in front of him in the first class, and he got to see the euphoric look that passed over her face as she enjoyed the chocolate. 

 

He gave away half the bag after that. He wanted to see that look again. No wonder the punk had said that she really, really liked it. 

 

It wasn't until they were all boarding the bus after school to go to the meet that he gave his final gift to her, a long, hard case. He had had the idea ever since Luke announced that she could compete if she learned in time. He held her back from getting on.

 

“This is for you, Rey. Based on my observations, this should be the right size for you,” he said, behind the bus. He fumbled with the case a moment before handing it over to her.

 

She looked down at the case, baffled, before taking it.

 

“Open it now,” he encouraged. “I want to see your reaction to this one.”

 

She gave him an odd look before unlatching the case, revealing a rapier of her own, with her first name engraved on the pommel in blue, just as his was engraved with his name in red.

 

Her gasp and smile were all the thanks he needed. Finally, she would have a proper weapon, not one of the flimsy, older ones that she borrowed and they kept for training only. 

 

“Ben, I, thank you,” she stuttered. “But why? How?”

 

Her right hand slid across the weapon with reverence, and when she slid her hand in to grip it, it fit perfectly. Her wide eyes sought his, trying to understand.

 

All she saw was pleasure radiating from him. Pride, mixed with something tender that she couldn't name.

 

“Isn't it obvious?” he answered. “You need a real blade of your own. You can't afford it, and I can. You need one to be fully ready for all our future meets. How else will we win? As for sizing, don't you remember our third practice?”

 

Rey nodded at his reasoning for getting her the fine blade. She'd treasure it always. 

 

The thought of the third practice brought a blush to her face, remembering how he had complained about her holding the blade wrong. He had fiddled with her grip until he asked to see how big her hands were, and then they had pressed their palms together. Hers were dwarfed by his. 

 

Their hands had stayed a little longer together than strictly necessary, but she ignored thinking too hard about it, and the way his eyes bore into hers. Seeing straight into her soul, as it seemed. He had adjusted her grip after that. 

 

“I do. But how can I ever pay you back for this?” she asked, her eyes seeking his with concern. 

 

“Trust me, Rey, as I trust you. Only then can we succeed together.”

 

It was an odd request, but she understood. He was determined to win, and she understood that all too well.

 

All the same, she closed up the case, and then she hugged him. Hugging was still foreign to her as well, but she was learning to like it after all the hugs Finn and Poe forced on her.

 

For a moment, he froze at the contact. Soon however, his hands circled her, one gripping her hip and the other around her neck and shoulders. 

 

“Thank you, Ben. No one's ever done something like this before for me. I love it.”

 

“You're welcome. Make me proud,” he replied, trying to keep control over his emotions.  

 

She nodded, and then they headed onto the bus, where they were forced to share a seat. He watched her slide her hands along the fine blade a few times, admiring it.

 

It wasn't until the bus got into the parking lot that Rey became nervous. Ben noticed at once. She wasn't often nervous, usually only before a big test. Which this was, in a way. 

 

“Rey, you'll be fine. Just remember everything I taught you,” he murmured in a gentle, reassuring tone. “We can do this. We'll do this together.”

 

She looked up at him then, and he saw the fear in her eyes. 

 

“I don't want to fail you,” she croaked. Now she was beginning to tremble.

 

Was she always this way before an test? How had he not noticed?

 

He grabbed her closest hand with both of his. He had been afraid of this. People did freeze up there. He didn't want it to be her. 

 

“Just imagine it's me you're fighting,” he whispered in her ear with a small grin. “Imagine how much you want to kick my butt and be captain.”

 

She chuckled slightly.

 

“Thanks. That's not what I normally imagine when I'm nervous before a test. Usually I imagine an ocean. It's so peaceful and beautiful.”

 

He was quiet for a moment, making her finally look up into his eyes. There was no pity there, only understanding. 

 

“I know all about test-taking strategies,” he replied. “I'm always afraid that I won't be enough. Won't be as good as my grandfather. I focus on what I must.”

 

Before, he imagined his triumph as he proved that he was better than his grandfather, thus continuing the heritage of strong business leaders with perfect grades. Usually it worked.

 

Sometimes it wasn't. It had happened once last week, during a physics test. The fear had overwhelmed him. He was an adult by America's age standards, but he still feared that he wasn't taken seriously.

 

Then, he had looked over at Rey. She was completely lost in the test, scribbling furiously, eyes laser-focused on what was in front of her. He wanted to be good enough for her in that moment, and knowing that she would accept him even without a perfect grade on the test, he was able to get over his anxiety. 

 

They were his first steps, he realized. Steps away from thinking solely about himself, his grandfather's legacy, and Snoke. He had consciously thought about Rey instead. Before, it had been done unconsciously, but now it was not.

 

That moment outside after practice had affected him deeply. He knew he was dangerously close to falling for Rey, but something held him back. Part of him wanted Rey to acknowledge it first, but she had been avoiding moments like that since. He had satisfied himself with occasional small touches instead.

 

“You're an amazing student, so hard-working,” Rey said, jolting him out of his thoughts. “You don't have to be defined by a family legacy if you don't want to.”

 

“And you don't have to focus on your lost family,” he said, remembering a time one week back.

 

Poe’s mom and dad had come barreling into the gym at the end of practice one day, immediately snatching him up in a group hug. So much warmth in one family made him jealous, but then he had seen Rey’s face, so full of sadness.

 

He dragged her out of there at once by the wrist, and she let him. Once out of the room, she said, “I'll never have that, no matter how much I try. It won't bring them back to me.”

 

She had started to cry, and he pulled her into his arms, wanting to offer her all he had to keep her safe. To make her not experience the loneliness he did.

 

In the present, Rey smiled a little, nodded, and reached out her other hand. 

 

“I know that,” she said. “Thank you.”

 

It was enough. By then, everyone had gotten off the bus long ago, so they rushed off to get ready.

 

\----- 

 

Things had gone well from Ben’s perspective.

 

When it was Rey’s turn, she wasn't nervous anymore. She smiled at him, winked, and put out her hands in L’s as she mimed taking his face and putting it on her opponent’s. 

 

He had taken first in the men’s competition, and Rey had gotten third for women because her form hadn't been perfect. It was a start.

 

Together, however, there was not enough time for anyone to fault Rey’s technique before they crushed their opponents. He had tried a daring lunge during their last round to try to end it sooner for them since he was sure Rey was tired like he was. He was more experienced, so he was up to the challenge. 

 

In the secret language only they understood, she saw his intention, in the way he angled his back, and where he placed his feet. He had told her only to broadcast a move if she felt that she would need support. He was.

 

He went in for the kill, and she filled in every gap he left, following his back. Soon after that, they won.

 

When they announced the winner, Rey pulled him into a hug at once, lost in the moment. He enjoyed it, although he feared what the surprised looks from Hux and Phasma meant. The rest of the team could disappear for all he cared.

 

Rey was talking excitedly with everyone on the way home, telling them all how they had done, especially Ben.

 

When they got off the bus, he pulled her off to the side. She had not called her foster dad yet, as she had been too distracted by talking on the bus.

 

“Rey, we're having a party at my place tonight,” he said excitedly. 

 

Meets were always on Fridays, and he used that as an excuse to celebrate with friends when he or the team did well. Tonight, he wanted to celebrate his victory with Rey.

 

“A party?” she questioned. “I don't think so. I should go home.”

 

“C’mon, it'll be great! We need to celebrate our victory. What better way is there to do that than playing loud music and drinking long into the night?” he threw out casually.

 

He saw the miniscule change in her body, the slight tensing of her spine.

 

“No thank you, Ben. As much as I appreciate the offer-"

 

“Why not, Rey?” he huffed, pulling her toward him to peer in her eyes. “What are you afraid of? It's all music I've chosen, so you know it must be good.”

 

He winked at that last part, and he saw a small smile cross her face for a moment at the wink. Still, she did not budge.

 

“No, I'm not, and you shouldn't either, Ben. It's unsafe to drink illegally. What if you get caught? Get hurt? Go to jail? You could lose everything.”

 

He saw the hollowness in her eyes, but didn't know where it came from, until he saw his uncle peering around a corner, curious.

 

His grip tightened, his fingers digging into her shoulders.

 

“What did my uncle tell you?” he said through gritted teeth.

 

Her body stiffened completely at that, and her eyes bore into his, confusion everywhere. 

 

“I don't understand how your uncle factors into this,” she said heatedly. “What if  _ I  _ am worried about you?”

 

“Well, you shouldn't,” he said pulling away from her. “I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. Been drinking since freshman year. Never been caught, and won't.”

 

“Why do you drink so much?” she asked, reaching out a hand suddenly and grasping him tightly.

 

He was surprised by her grip, even if he shouldn't be. She was strong.

 

“Because I like to have fun with my friends,” he said curtly.

 

“Not because you just want to rebel for the heck of it?” she asked.

 

It was what he feared. His uncle had gotten to her, no doubt begged her to say something. He should have known. 

 

“No, I make my own decisions. I'm not being controlled by Snoke, either. Get away from me, scavenger scum,” he snapped, freeing his arm.

 

“I don't understand!” she shouted. “Ben! Why?”

 

He heard the tears coming, and he hated that he was the one to cause them. He didn't want to hurt his partner. She deserved better than this, but that was before she went behind his back.

 

He was almost to his car when she screamed, “I hate You! Go ahead, drink! See if I care!”

 

He turned around, surprised by the emotion in that outburst. By then, however, she was stomping off.

 

He got into his car and headed to his family's cottage, an hour from there. All his friends knew the location and would be there after they changed and got what they needed. It was quiet in the vacation town of Naboo. It was perfect for loud parties, and his mother was at home, far away. His father was still on assignment somewhere.

 

Once at the cottage, he prepped everything and sat on the dock, to wait and calm down. He was still mad at Rey because she refused him, and tried to make him stop what he wanted to do. They were his friends, and he always cleaned up the messes, even fixed up the furniture they broke when it happened.

 

His mother said they weren't real friends, which he scoffed at. It was better than the grasping people she had as friends.

 

He looked out on the water and remembered earlier, peaceful times at the lake. Of his mom in a shiny bikini, very cold and trying to wade out to her son and husband as Han pushed Ben around in his floaties. They would all laugh and play together. He wanted those times again.

 

It was all too easy to imagine Rey here. If she imagined an ocean calming her, then she would love this. The lake was huge, spring-fed, and the clearest, bluest there was. 

 

It was easy to imagine her being cold as well, her standing at the edge of the water, looking uncertain in a yellow bikini. He would encourage her in, splash her a little, and eventually, when her back was turned, he'd come up from behind and pick her up. He would pull her under with him, forcing her to get used to it, and she'd scream, but love it all the same. Then, she would splash him and fight back with a vengeance. 

 

The thought of her wet body pressed against him made him hard. He wanted this to become reality, them standing on the beach together. She pulling him back in because she couldn't get enough, and when they were used to the temperature, she would ever so casually reach behind her back. He would watch, curious, and then she would grin as her top fell down, before pulling it off of her completely, letting it dangle in her left hand. 

 

“Do you like what you see?” she would ask coyly.

 

“Too much. Now I want more,” he would say eagerly, his eyes focused on her body.

 

“Then you better strip that black speedo as well, pretty boy. I'm not the only one who's going to freeze,” she would continue, reaching for her bottoms. “Besides, I've always wanted to go skinny dipping with you.”

 

The images consumed Ben on the dock, his face choked up with desire. He remained like that until he heard the tell-tale sound of cars slamming shut. 

 

Rey still wasn't here. She wasn't coming. She hated him and his drinking. She didn't understand him, and never would. He felt like calling her to tell her to not bother coming to practice anymore. He wouldn't be able to trust her anymore.

 

“Ren!” shouted Hux. “I've brought the real Captain. Let's get this party started.”

 

Screw Rey, and his family. He would do what he wanted. 

 

Three hours later, he was drunk, screaming up a storm, and having a grand old time. Everyone was wasted around him. Most were still going strong, but a few wanted to go home. He wouldn't let them yet, not until they sobered up a little more.

 

He wandered out to the garage to look for more ice when he heard a familiar, older voice that made him freeze.

 

“Ben? Is all this your doing?” 

 

“Han Solo. I've been waiting a long time for this,” he intoned, turning to face Han Solo. “It's nice to see that you care so much about your family that you come here instead of going home to someone who misses you.”

 

Han stiffened at that and stormed over to his son.

 

“Now you see here-"

 

“No, you see here!” shouted Ben. “All this time, all I ever wanted was to spend time with you. For you to understand me. But no, instead you go off with your precious planes, and forget me. Forget mom. No more!”

 

He tried to punch his dad, but Han had taught him everything he knew about fighting, and was sober. He stopped Ben’s well-aimed fist to his face, and told him to breathe.

 

“Ben, I'm sorry. I wasn't ready for this,” he said. “Don't ruin yourself and go down this path. Come home with me. Your mother sent me here to bring you back.”

 

“You?” asked Ben as he took a step back. “No.”

 

“Ben, please. Come home. We'll come back and fix everything tomorrow. Just don't let this act of rebellion define you.”

 

That set him off once more, and he headed back to the freezer.

 

“I'll do what I want, regardless of what Snoke wants as well. He's been a better father than you ever were.  Leave me alone.”

 

“You know Snoke is only using you to get back at your mother and uncle. They're bitter rivals, and he's taking advantage of you to do it. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you,” Han growled. When Ben didn't respond back, he continued in defeat, “I'll be next door if you need me.”

 

An hour later, Ben was sure that the last six shots of tequila he took weren't a good idea, but he didn't care. His father wasn't allowed to care at this point. He gave up that right.

 

Two friends asked for their keys. He made them walk a line, and they did, or at least, it seemed like it from his skewed perspective. They took off.

 

Soon after that, he was feeling the itch to drive as well. He needed to get out of there, get some peace. He also wanted to do something to his father, but he couldn't decide what. Then, he spotted the Falcon, his dad's prize car.

 

He found the keys hidden in their normal spot, and took off. He sped off but didn't get very far, as he saw the car that his friends had taken. It was crashed against a tree, the front end destroyed. They were still inside.

 

He called 911, telling them where they were, but he dropped the phone. In his haste to pick it up, he didn't watch where he was going, and slammed into some rocks that prevented cars from driving into the lake.

 

Without his seatbelt, he flew from the car, his phone in hand.

 

When he landed on the ground, everything hurt. There was blood everywhere, especially on his face.

 

The call had ended; he had the foresight to call his father.

 

“Father, I'm sorry,” he groaned in pain. “I'm down the road. Tell Rey I'm an idiot.”

 

He blacked out after that. 

 

School on Monday was a hushed affair. Rey had gotten a call late at night from Leia, who relayed Ben's message. She refused to tell Rey what happened, only that Ben and two others were injured, and that it involved alcohol. Rey froze at that, and had been miserable to see Ben since.

 

There were whispers everywhere in the hall. Rey found Finn and Poe first.

 

“What happened?” she demanded.

 

“Well, it seems that Ben got hammered, as did everyone else. He let two go before they were sober, and they crashed. Apparently, he found them, called for help, and then tried to drive and get help on his own,” said Poe with authority.

 

“But the problem was that Ben was drunk then as well,” whispered Finn nervously. “He then proceeded to crash into some rocks, total his dad's car, and get thrown from the car, receiving numerous cuts and injuries in the process. They don't think he'll show up today.”

 

As if on cue, the main doors opened, and Ben Solo stormed in. He looked like he wanted to kill everyone on the spot, and his face had a giant scar across it, from where the windshield had cut him.

 

“Ben,” said a solitary, relieved voice.

 

He turned to face the voice, afraid and still very angry.

 

Then he saw the sadness and relief in her eyes. Her fear for him. She ran for him, and before he knew what was happening, she was embracing him.

 

“Thank God you're alive,” said Rey. “I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again!”

 

Some part of him was happy knowing she had worried about him, but that was swallowed up by other emotions.

 

“I still hate you,” he said as he pulled her off. “It's your fault.”

 

He walked off at that, leaving Rey stunned and hurt.

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur after that.  She wasn't sure what was said or happened, and frankly, she didn't care. She couldn't believe what Ben had said to her. The cold, heartless, arrogant-

 

“Rey,” interrupted Coach Luke. “I think it's best if you don't come to practice today. Go upstairs and focus on what you missed in the competition. You know what those were, right?” 

 

“Yes, Coach,” she said automatically. She did know. Ben had made sure of it on the bus, so that she could get first next time. 

 

She went off in a haze and practiced. That pattern of studying and practicing alone went on for two weeks, and she was getting sick of it. She wanted to talk to him. She needed to after his last outburst. He had it coming. 

 

It was after practice Friday, and she waited by his car. He had come outside in a dour mood, his usual brooding self closed off from everyone. 

 

He looked so hurt and broken. She wanted to reach out to him and hold him, after she told him off.

 

“Rey. What are you doing here?” he asked in surprise.

 

“”The same reason as you, Darth Brooder,” she quipped. “I just finished practice upstairs.”

 

“You were upstairs practicing what exactly?” he asked, coming close to her.

 

“Everything that you told me that I did wrong, of course,” she huffed in exasperation. “What else?”

 

He opened his mouth, shut it, and then tried again to speak. On the third try, he said, “So Coach didn't do as I asked. He just hid you from me until he thought I was ready. I see.”

 

“I don't understand,” she said, her eyes holding on to his with everything within her.

 

“I asked the Coach to remove you from the team. Clearly he didn't. It's probably for the best, but I don't care right now,” he stated, trying to appear aloof and unconcerned.

 

But she knew better. He always talked like that when Hux questioned his authority, or when he answered something wrong. He  _ always  _ cared.

 

She liked that about him. Nothing was beneath him, however elitist he appeared.

 

She pushed his shoulder with her right hand, needing a fight with him. It was the only way she was going to be able to talk to him without him running off.

 

“Yes, you  _ do _ care. You wouldn't brood and appear so hurt and broken if you didn't care,” she stated as her left hand got in position to strike.

 

She didn't have to broadcast her next movement, but she was feeling sporting. She wanted a fair fight, to beat him properly. He saw it and pulled back, dropping his sweater and backpack in one fell swoop.

 

“Don't talk like you know and understand me, Rey. You don't.”

 

He got into position, and she went in for the first punch. He side-stepped her easily. 

 

“But I want to,” she continued. “I want to so much. I also want to punch your lights out after the last thing you said to me, you jerk!”

 

She was quick to return, sending punches and kicks his way, and a sense of calm permeated her. She had missed this, sparring with Ben. Spending time with him. 

 

Ben felt similarly. It wasn't the same without Rey at his side, fighting him or together. He had missed her so much. 

 

Her words made him pause for a moment as he considered if she was telling the truth. The hurt in her eyes said she was. However, she chose that moment to send a roundhouse his way, and he had to think fast to prevent being hit.

 

When he didn't speak, she continued. “You could at least tell me  _ why  _ it's my fault. What did I say? I just need to know, so that I never hurt you again. Please!”

 

Her movements were becoming more erratic as she got caught up in her emotions. He was able to match her, fist for fist. Blocking most attacks, and side-stepping the rest.

 

“You rejected me. You chose my family over me. I thought you of all people understood that, Rey!” he cried, taking the offense. 

 

She was good at offense, but her defense was infinitely better. He had forgotten that in the last two weeks. Now he saw the plucky orphan come out to defend her life, as she probably had many times before. 

 

She was a wall he could not penetrate. Only his words did, and they cut her.

 

“I didn't want to go to the party because I don't like to drink, Ben! That's all!” she shouted as he continued to rain punches on her.

 

“Liar! Do you know why I hate my uncle so much?” he asked angrily.

 

“Because he attacked your precious Snoke?” she needled.

 

His hand finally connected with her arm that time. It felt so good.

 

“No, I doubt he told you the whole story. Because after he heard me speak, he came in, and he raised a hand to me. He was going to strike me, and the only reason he didn't was because Snoke stopped him. Snoke!”

 

That made her stop for a moment. She looked defiantly at him.

 

“You lie!” she burst, going in for him once more. 

 

He fought back, but he still got hit on his chin. No one had been able to hit him there in a really long time.

 

“I'm not,” he said deadly serious. “Ask himself yourself, since you're so close.”

 

“We're not,” she stated, pushing him back. “I spoke to him once after I heard you talk to Snoke about me, and how he hoped that I would fail so that you could be valedictorian.”

 

That made him pause.

 

“You weren't supposed to hear that,” he said slowly. 

 

“Of course not, but I did. I hate him, Ben. I hate him for what he's done to you, let alone how he spoke of me. I have no idea why he likes you, hates your family, or any of that. All I know is that he thinks less of others beneath him, and he's encouraging you to do the same.”

 

She punched him again, harder. He blocked and waited for her to continue. 

 

“You were a bully when I arrived,” she said. “A petty thief who took from others to feel better about himself, and enjoys creating fear when he ought to use his popularity for good. To help those beneath him. Not to make others feel alone just as he is.”

 

He fought back at that, sending a kick that surprised her.  He got her to the ground, and he tried to finish her, before she could continue. He wasn't ready to hear this, the truth.

 

She sent a heel at his upper thigh, forcing him to back off. Getting up, she continued where she left off. 

 

“You care. I know you do. For some odd reason, you kept leaving me my favorite chocolate, despite the fact that you hated me-”

 

“I never hated you,” he said quietly. “You were an upstart, but you had talent. You were so good and could go so far. To ignore you was pointless.”

 

“That's my point!” she grunted. 

 

He thought she had calmed down. He took a hesitant step toward her, and then, using a wide arcing punch like him, she sent him flying to the ground, his stomach in pain and all air knocked out from him.

 

She stood over him then got down to pin him.

 

“Snoke would never show any interest in me, no matter how much promise I had. You do. You see possibilities, things I never could've imagined. You're better than him.”

 

“Do you think he's using me?” he asked, his eyes pinning her to the spot.

 

“I don't know, and I don't care,” she spat. “He's hurting you. He's tearing you away from a family that still cares about you, and you're willingly giving it up. That is unforgivable.”

 

“Your family-"

 

He started, but she wouldn't let him finish. Her eyes were deadly calm as she spoke, pushing down harder on him.

 

“Do you want to know the real reason why I refused to go to the party, Ben? Because my parents were alcoholics. Every day, they drank, wasted their welfare money, and called me horrible names. Then, one day, I came in, and they were dead, Ben. Gone forever, and I never told them I loved them. Do you have any idea how it feels to be abandoned like that? To know you'll never get another chance?!”

 

Neither of them were fighting at that point. She was now trembling above him, trying to hold back her tears. She finally got off of him.

 

“That feels like a hollow victory,” she said quietly. “All the same, I've lost everything to alcohol. If I start, I could become addicted, too. But the worst thing of all would be losing someone else to it when I could stop it.”

 

“Rey, don't,” he started, not liking this direction.

 

“I almost lost you, Ben! You could have died behind that car wheel. What were you thinking, drunk driving? And without a seat belt! Do you know how much I cried for you that night when your mother called me?”

 

“Rey, I didn't realize-"

 

“Of course you didn't, which is why you told me it was my fault. If you're going to ruin your own life, fine. But leave me out of it.  _ You _ are responsible for your own actions, not me,” she said, finally saying what she had wanted to say. She ran off in the direction of her home.

 

“Goodbye, Ben.”

 

“Rey, wait!” he cried, trying to get off the ground. However, his body hurt everywhere, and it was useless to try. He lay back on the ground, drowning in his emotions and conflicted feelings.

 

It was in that time of reflection that two things stood out. First, that Rey cared deeply about him, in a way no one had before, even Snoke. She didn't have to go and do all that, but she had. She hadn't betrayed him, and she understood. It made him happier than he cared to admit.

 

The second one was much more alarming and consuming of his time. He knew with clarity that he loved her. There was no other way to explain why he felt so horrible about breaking her heart, and knowing that he had probably just lost her. 

 

As he got up, it started to rain. By the time he got home, there was a downpour. 

 

When school came Monday, he looked for her everywhere. When she didn't show up for her first class, he panicked. 

 

After first period, he found Finn and cornered him. 

 

“Where is she? I need to find her,” he begged.

 

Finn knew exactly who Ben referred to. He wanted to lie to him, but the pleading in his eyes got to him. Rey had been upset when she called him Friday night and told him she had fought with Ben. Clearly, he was just as upset as her.

 

“Rey is sick with a nasty cold or flu. After walking home in the rain last Friday, she got horribly sick. She'll be gone until at least Wednesday,” stated Finn calmly.

 

“Are you collecting her homework?” Ben asked, concern in his eyes. “You're her friend. What are you doing to help her?” 

 

“Well, she didn't ask for anything,” stumbled Finn, starting to feel guilty.

 

“Of course she didn't, you traitor,” said Ben. “She's far too strong and independent to ask. But she's going to need it. I'll take care of it.”

 

With that he was gone, and the bell for next class rang. Finn rushed off to class, surprised by his latest encounter with Ben. When the end of the day came, Ben was back, with a bag full of extensive notes and instructions of what to tell Rey, and what she ought to do. Apparently, he had gotten the whole week for her.

 

“You know where she lives. Make sure she gets these,” Ben said in closing.

 

“You sure you don't want to deliver these yourself?” asked Finn. “You'd probably deliver it more efficiently.”

 

“I don't think she wants to see my face right now,” said Ben in resignation. 

 

It was true. Rey had raged about him, saying how much she hated his guts. All the same, Finn still thought she liked him, for some unfathomable reason. 

 

This explained a little. When Ben Solo wasn't trying to make his life miserable, he could actually be really thoughtful. 

 

Later that day, he visited Rey with Poe, Rose, and Kaydel. She was happy to see them, and the notes. She was still miserable and sick, but she was on the mend.

 

“Thanks for the notes, guys,” she wheezed before falling asleep again.

 

It wasn't until Wednesday that she could sit up in bed. When she did, she opened the bag and examined the notes. 

 

Odd, they weren't in Poe or Finn’s handwriting. It was a masculine hand, but not theirs. They were also way too meticulous and organized to be theirs.

 

She gave up the puzzle until after she finished up a number of assignments. After a little more rest and soup, she went to work on more, and had accomplished what she wanted.

 

It was around midnight that she woke up hungry. There wouldn't be food until morning, when Unkar woke up. She was still a little weak to attempt to leave the bed and make something herself. Instead, she pondered the handwriting.

 

She rifled through the rest of the bag (also unfamiliar), until she got to the bottom of it. There, a piece of chocolate sat, wrapped in a paper note.

 

The note was written in the same unknown handwriting. It said, “Feel better soon. You're missed.”

 

Her heart broke all over again in that moment as she realized who had gone through all this work for her. Why hadn't she thought of him before? 

 

Ben.

 

She liked his handwriting. So neat and organized. Much better than her ugly scrawl.

 

He missed her. 

 

“Kriff, Ben! Why do you do this to me?” she screamed at the ceiling. She ate the chocolate, glad to have something in her stomach. 

 

On Friday, she returned to class. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, but something had to be said. She had to thank him, but there was a rift between them. She had no idea how to cross it.

 

When they first spied one another in class, both froze. She blushed, and his face became sad, his eyes dark and wide.

 

They would have stayed that way had not Luke called the class to attention. 

 

She avoided him during class, but she would not at practice. He would make sure of it. He checked the upstairs for her, and waited by the stairwell for ten minutes. She didn't show.

 

He went to his uncle, who had called a temporary truce with him after seeing how upset he was over Rey.

 

At least they could agree that they both liked her. 

 

\----

 

Luke had seen her during lunch, but it was not a nice visit. She had had questions about his moment of weakness with Ben.

 

“Yes, I did raise my hand, but I stopped it in the next moment,” he said after Rey asked him about it. “I wanted him to take back what he said about his father, and I saw the darkness in him, from Snoke poisoning him. It was a moment of weakness for me.”

 

“What about Snoke?” she prodded. 

 

“I had already stayed my hand when he reached over and touched mine, as though he were the one to stop me. Ben believed him, though, and that was it. He's never trusted me since.”

 

“When are you going to apologize and make up?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“I'm not sure, to be honest. Ben is…. Complicated.”

 

“Yes, he is,” she agreed. “He's worth it, though.”

 

Luke smiled at her for that. She had such faith in him.

 

“So you two did fight?” he ventured. 

 

“Yes, wasn't that obvious? Now, though, I need to make this right, but I have no idea how.”

 

“Meditate. Search your feelings. You'll figure something out,” said Luke softly. “Are you coming to practice?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, to watch if nothing else,” she replied, getting up.

 

\------

 

“Where is she?” asked Ben of Luke. “I thought she'd be here by now. You didn't see her, did you?”

 

“No, I haven't,” replied Luke gently. “Give her time. She's probably too weak to practice anyway. She might begin Monday.”

 

He wanted to argue with Luke, but he knew it was pointless. Luke was right. Still, he worried about her not showing. Poe had indicated that she would. 

 

After another ten minutes, he was freaking out again. He paced by the door, looking for her.

 

“That's it. I'm calling her,” he stated to no one, as all had begun practicing in earnest.

 

He called her, and as his phone connected to hers, he heard it close by, the strains of a song by Timberland and One Republic that he knew all too well. 

 

“Said it's too late to apologize./ It's too late./ I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you./ I need you like a heart needs a beat./ It's not from you./ I loved you with a fire red and I was turning blue.”

 

The song kept getting closer and closer until Rey finally appeared in the doorway. She looked scared. As he approached, she ran. He followed her, ready to follow her anywhere.

 

He could work with this. This song told him all he needed to know. He had to make things right.

 

She made it outside before he got a hold of one of her wrists, stopping her. Her eyes showed momentary fear that quickly gave way to something else he couldn't name.

 

They stared in silence, both taking their fill of the other. It had been too long, and both missed the other terribly.

 

“Rey, we need to talk,” he said simply. 

 

She nodded and pointed to the bleachers. They walked over there, but his hand still held fast to hers. He wasn't going to lose her again. 

 

When they were seated, she started. 

 

“Why did you do it, Ben? Thank you for all the notes, but why?”

 

He had asked Finn not to tell her, but the harm was done now. He looked down and hid his eyes, scuffing his foot against a bleacher.

 

“You can't afford to get behind. You need the scholarship, and I don't want to lose you.”

 

It was the truth. He didn't want to lose her. He had been adrift the last few weeks, and he hated it. She needed to know how he really felt about her.

 

“You do know that your handwriting is nothing like Finn and Poe’s, right? It was obvious it was someone else. That, and no one else would leave me chocolate when I'm sick,” she added with a slight giggle. “I loved it, and it was good to have late at night when I couldn't reach the kitchen.”

 

He still kept his head down, afraid to speak. He was glad he didn't have to throttle Finn, but now he had to talk to her about their fight.

 

She pulled his face to meet hers.

 

“What's the matter? Scavenger got your tongue?” she teased with a small smile that filled him with joy. 

 

Rey could have sworn he whispered something about it actually being his heart, but she couldn't keep things clear because that was when he chose to kiss her.

 

After so many weeks of dancing around one another, this needed to happen. Both wanted it desperately.

 

His hands found her face, pulling her in and making her lean in against him, and his lips consumed her. He demanded she kiss back, nipping at her lips and jaw until she did. Once she did, she opened her mouth, and he tasted and deepened the kiss, needing all of her.

 

Her hands clutched him tightly as her tongue fought for dominance. She was no match for him, though, as he purposely slid in and out, stroking her and feeding her inner fire. 

 

He didn't want to win. He just wanted to become lost in her, to feel the fire that consumed him consume her as well. He wanted her to burn for him like he did for her He could finally feel again.

 

When they drew back with swollen lips and red-tinted cheeks, both were smiling. 

 

“Where does this leave us, Ben?” asked Rey slowly. 

 

“This is what I should have done the last time we spoke. I should have apologized and kissed you, told you how I really feel.”

 

She was still leaning close to him, their noses almost touching, her hands caught up in his hair as they made small circles. Enjoying the softness.

 

She waited for him to finish, and when he realized that, he continued.

 

“I'm sorry, Rey. I made a lot of assumptions about you, and I thought you didn't care about me. That you had betrayed me by choosing someone else over me.”

 

He looked down a moment, but the urgent shake of her hands pushed him back up into her understanding eyes. She nodded to encourage him to go on.

 

“I thought you had rejected me. All I wanted that night was to celebrate with you, my first true friend. When you wouldn't say why, as though you didn't trust me, it hurt. I drank to forget about you. I said horrible things to my dad, and ruined his favorite car by purposely driving drunk. I hurt two friends. I was a mess, and I lashed out at you. I'm sorry.”

 

She kissed him again, this time more chastely.  The peck was just enough to show that she forgave him. 

 

“Thank you,” she said at last. “I'm sorry, too. I don't trust easily, as you can imagine. Growing up in the streets was hard, and hardened me against ever letting people in. I didn't want to tell anyone about me. I didn't want their pity.”

 

“Of course not,” he soothed, pulling her against him. “Thank you for trusting me with it.”

 

They were quiet after that until a slight cough escaped Rey.

 

“You should go home and rest,” he said. “You're not expected to practice until Monday.”

 

“I'm not being picked up until later,” she stated while bristling, “and I'll do as I please.”

 

“But you need to regain your strength. And what the hell were you thinking by walking home in a downpour?” he shouted.

 

She chuckled. “I needed to cool off. Just not that much.”

 

“I'll take you home,” he said, getting up.

 

“You shouldn't,” she said stopping him. “You won't like where I live.”

 

“I'm sure I won't, but I'd rather know in case something ever happens to you again,” he replied. “You aren't escaping the team.”

 

Rey wanted to poke fun at him for changing his mind so much about her being on the team, but she decided now was not the time. It was clear he was adamant about her resting, and she was tired. 

 

“Well then, Darth Savior, let's get a move on,” she said, heading to his car.

 

He tried very hard not to smile at her odd nickname for him. He rather liked it.

 

The car ride was quiet except for her directions and the sounds of Muse playing in the background. When they arrived, he turned off the car.

 

“I'll see you inside,” he stated firmly.

 

She shook her head and got out, while he locked up. The neighborhood was definitely unsavory, but it was cheap. That was all Unkar Plutt cared about. 

 

He lived cheaply so he could spend his money at antique stores and junkyards, scavenging items for more money. Having a young child do the back-breaking labor helped, and she had been an obedient child.

 

Inside the apartment, Rey asked him to come inside, but he refused. 

 

“I've got somewhere I need to be, but I'll see you Monday, right? We have to get you back in shape.”

 

“Of course, Captain,” she said with a mock salute, “but you still didn't tell me where that leaves us.”

 

“I, I,” he stammered, suddenly tongue-tied and blushing.

 

He was adorable in that moment. So unsure of himself, yet his eyes sought her eagerly, the question there. He was so used to people assuming what he felt, or not knowing or caring. 

 

She leaned in and helped him out. “Ben, do you want to kiss me again?”

 

“Yes, more than anything,” breathed Ben. His face edged towed hers. 

 

“Then ask me out on a date already, Darth Pretty Boy,” she teased, a smile taking over her face.

 

She enjoyed calling him pretty boy when he showed off in front of the team. And a drama king. Some days he could handle the former name. Right now, he loved it.

 

“Rey, will you be my girlfriend?” he rushed out.

 

He didn't think she could smile more, but she did.

 

“Yes, I will, and I'll go out with you. Tomorrow night, maybe?”

 

Now it was his turn to smile as he spoke.

 

“Yes, and I've got the perfect place. I'll see you tomorrow, early afternoon.”

 

“Great,” she replied. “So, what's your ringtone? You heard mine.”

 

Now he was grinning, glad to know she was curious and wanted to continue their game. “It includes one of the same bands as yours.”

 

She called his phone in disbelief. There was no way that-

 

“It's been a long time coming since I seen your face-"

 

He kissed her one last time, singing the refrain of “Feel Again" in her ear with emphasis on his last words.

 

“Yeah my heart is numb./ But with you, I feel again./ Yeah with you, I can feel again,/ Yeah   
I'm feeling better since you know me,/ I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me.”

 

Rey was joining him for that last repeat by the end of the song, her soft soprano matching his baritone.

 

When the song was done, both stared a moment longer before he finally spoke again, still close to her.

 

“Rey, I've never felt like this before. Just don't expect me to change for you, alright? I have to deal with my family and Snoke in my own time and way.”

 

“Of course,” she agreed, cupping his face. “I'll stand by you no matter what.”

 

“That's all I ask of you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hated seeing Han die in TFA, so I definitely wanted to write one story where he survived. Sue me. I tried to make it something equally as bad that Ben says and does, but I'm a fluff writer and lover at heart. Also, PotO, anyone? 
> 
> Songs:  
> For Ben's ringtone: Apologize by Timberland and One Republic  
> For Rey's ringtone: Feel Again by One Republic


	4. Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights of all kinds ensue as the new couple starts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. Here's another prompt fill from a gif. Because fighting is goes hand in hand with arguments for these two.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by a gif by darkestsiide on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Prettiness Here](http://darkestsiide.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Benjamin Solo, where do you think you're going?” asked Leia, her hands on her hips as she got up.

 

Han came in from the garage, his interest piqued, especially since he wasn't being yelled at by Leia.

 

“I'm meeting with a friend today, and no, it's no one Snoke approves of,” answered Ben, striving to appear casual and normal.

 

Ben was technically grounded from seeing anyone on the fencing team, seeing as almost all of them were the cause of the party in Naboo. That, and his parents didn't want him spending more time around people under Snoke’s influence. This answer  _ should _ satisfy them.

 

Leia didn't buy it. Ben didn't hang out with anyone else, and he wasn't aloof as normal. Something was different, ever since he had come home the night before, he reaching to touch his face multiple times. 

 

“Ben, who is he?” asked Leia.

 

Ben was losing his ability to stay cool quickly. He didn't want anyone to know about Rey yet, not until he had seen her again. Not until she reaffirmed that she wanted to be with him. He had had nightmares all night, making him doubt her feelings. He just needed to get out of this awkward interrogation, fast.

 

“ _ She _ is a friend,” he said, hoping that his voice did not betray his fear, and that it would silence his family.

 

He got lucky. 

 

Leia’s body and posture straightened up at once, shocked into silence. Han came from behind, patting Ben on the shoulder.

 

“Then go get her! Take her somewhere special.” 

 

“And bring her to dinner sometime this week!” shouted Leia as Ben rushed out the door.

 

“I'm calling Luke,” said Leia when Ben was on the road. “He must know something about this.”

 

Han smiled and thought back to a short, drunken conversation with Ben recently. He had an idea.

 

Soon, Ben was at Rey's front door. Before he could even knock, she opened the door, her eager smile filling him with warmth and relief. She wanted this, just like he did.

 

“Ben! You're early.”

 

She had dressed in layers and brought a bathing suit, as asked, and he brought the food. 

 

\-------

 

“When are you going to tell me where we're going?” asked Rey in anticipation as Ben sped on the freeway.

 

“When we arrive, or a sign gives me away,” he said without looking at her.

 

He was trying to rattle her, and it was working. He was normally the one who insisted that she keep her eyes on him at all times when training, and she knew to do it in class, lest he sneak up on her, as he had several times in the past.

 

Likewise, his gaze was always focused on her.  She had never understood why he looked at her so much once she joined the team. She had felt the tension between them, but she didn't think it was attraction he felt. 

 

Now, she knew better, but she was still reeling from the idea that they were officially dating, and would have to tell everyone at school soon. 

 

After Ben had left the previous night, she had stayed up later than usual, her mind awake and trying to reconcile the fact that Ben actually liked her. He didn't see her as competition, an annoyance, or some nobody.

 

Ben decided to give her a couple roundabout clues. Sensing her curious, exasperated eyes boring into him was more way more enjoyable than it should be.

 

“You should’ve seen my parents’ faces this morning,” commented Ben, turning briefly to look at her.

 

The smirk on his face told her all she needed to know.

 

“So they know we're dating?” she asked.

 

“They know I'm meeting a girl and taking her somewhere special. They assume we're dating or about to be, but have no idea who you are,” he said smugly.

 

Rey took that as a good sign that he was taking her someplace special, at least in his eyes. She was glad to be included more in his world. She knew a lot about his family from rumors, but this was so much better.

 

“Does it feel weird to be the subject of so many rumors at school?” she asked, surprising him. “Being always in the spotlight sounds just as bad as never being in it.”

 

She knew all about feeling insignificant. She had led a life of anonymity at all her previous schools, her good grades ignored.

 

Ben looked at her, trying to figure out where this question had come from. Her mind was mysterious and fascinating, just as she was. 

 

“It doesn't bother me as much now. I hated it for the longest time, until sophomore year,” he replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

“So once you started spending time with Snoke, you got used to it, or liked it?” she continued.

 

Now he was sure that his uncle had talked too much to Rey. The only good thing was that she didn't seem condemning of him for it, just curious. 

 

“It's more that I learned to use it to my advantage. It's a necessary evil when your family has as much history attached to one school,” he said with a shrug. “No one understood what I had to deal with, the pressure I had. The rumors only made it worse.”

 

He shouldn't be telling all this to her so early on in the relationship, and yet, after her declaration to support him yesterday, he wanted to test it. Test her. He wasn't used to opening himself up to someone else, just like she was.

 

“Everyone assumes who you are and what you think the moment they see you, right?” she said, placing an understanding hand on his upper leg.

 

His body tensed for a moment before leaning more comfortably against the car seat, and then he said softly, “Yes, they do.”

 

His eyes showed her how much he lived that every day. He was amazed to see how much she understood, her eyes warm.

 

He could have stared at her for much longer, but someone honked at him. He forced himself to stop staring, and promised himself that he would continue this conversation later.

 

As it turned out, Rey saw the sign for Lake Naboo soon after that, and she was pestering him about it until they arrived.

 

As soon as they turned down the driveway, Rey stopped talking. Her eyes were filled with the crystal-blue, sparkling water that Lake Naboo was famous for. 

 

When they parked and she was helped out of the car, Rey embraced Ben at once, too excited to speak.

 

“What's this for?” he wheezed, breath knocked out of him.

 

“I've never been to a lake or ocean before. It's stunning. Thank you,” she whispered, before turning and jogging toward the beach.

 

Ben had to run to catch up, some measure of pride in his gait. By the time he got there, she had stripped down to her shorts and t-shirt, and she was waiting impatiently for him, tapping a bare foot in the sand.

 

“Don't wait for me,” he said, beckoning her forward. He wanted to watch her face as she touched the cold water.

 

She had no qualms after that, and made the last few steps in. 

 

“Ben! Why didn't you tell me it was freezing?” she screeched, arms sliding around her midsection.

 

Ben doubled over in laughter as Rey jumped out of the water.  However, she was not to be daunted from her task of experiencing the lake. She got on her hands and knees, leaning over to splash her face with the water. It was bracing and refreshing, despite being so cold.

 

When she was finished, Ben was still laughing, but had moved closer to her, enjoying the view from behind.

 

“We're definitely not swimming today,” commented Rey, not looking at him.

 

“Probably not,” he agreed, moving until he was right behind her. “I figured it couldn't hurt to bring it, just in case.”

 

When she turned around to look at him, the innocent smile on her face disarmed him. 

 

“It's still a lake. It's nice to see something in person, rather than in picture only.”

 

There was so much that she had never experienced. He wanted to know what else there was that he could arrange for her. They would need a bucket list of things to do together as a couple.

 

He bent lower, intending to put a hand on her shoulder, and then her innocent face turned wicked. 

 

In his head, he could hear a former teacher cry out in alarm, “It's a trap!”

 

Icy lake water pelted Ben and his clothing as Rey used a hand to splash water up at him. 

 

“That's for not warning me!” said Rey, pulling them both away from the water.

 

The only problem was that Ben had been taken unawares, so when she pushed against him, they both fell to the ground, she on top of him.

 

Their breathing became more labored for a few moments, and slowly, their heartbeats matched. Both were frozen in place, eyes examining the other until Rey closed the distance.

 

Placing a soft kiss against his lips, she whispered, “That's for bringing me here. Why is this place special for you?”

 

He brought his hands down, holding her in place. She attempted to get comfortable on him, but was very awkward about it. 

 

She kept on squirming and putting more distance between them, even as he tried to hold her close until he said, “Don't you like cuddling?”

 

She froze again, biting her lower lip in alarm.

 

“Well, the truth is,” she started, looking away from him, “I've never dated anyone before, or cuddled. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing right now.”

 

She was so afraid of him pushing her away for her lack of experience. She looked anywhere but at him, not ready to be rejected by him because of this.

 

“Rey,” he growled, pulling at her arms to drag her down, “look at me.”

 

She did, after he had pinned her arms effectively. She gasped at seeing the warmth in his eyes.

 

“I'm inexperienced in dating, too, so we'll learn together. I'm used to being alone.”

 

“So am I,” she said with a sad shake of her head.

 

“You won't be anymore,” he said, cradling her face in his hands and pulling her against him more fully.

 

“Neither will you be,” she replied, still squirming.

 

“Stop moving. Stay. Relax,” he commanded, moving a hand down to her waist. “I may have dated only once years ago, but my family likes to cuddle. I never understood how they could cuddle so much after all the yelling they do at one another. I'm pretty sure arguments are their love language.”

 

She giggled, imagining such a scene, until it occurred to her what it also implied. His family really was dysfunctional.

 

“I'd take the arguments if it meant having a real family,” said Rey, stilling herself. 

 

As she relaxed into the crook in his neck, he pulled her even closer to him. She had never thought she would want to be in such a position; it seemed so familiar and intimate.

 

He wanted it, though, and seemed to crave it. 

 

His breathing slowed even more, and his fingers slid through her hair, enjoying the sensations that made up Rey. He was enjoying the sun and beach for the first time in so long, and they weren't even naked. This felt much different, better and worse in ways.

 

It was better and worse because it was intimate. With his family, it had felt forced, empty. With Rey, it didn't. 

 

“Rey?” he mumbled.

 

“Mm?” 

 

It was an unusually soft sound for her, even if it had the high pitch ending of a question attached to it. She seemed relaxed. He wanted to let her stay like that, but he also was intensely curious about her past, and her innate ability to understand him better than anyone else ever had.

 

“How different was your school life here compared to before?”

 

“There is no similarity,” she said at last, getting up slowly to face him. “I was invisible there. All I wanted was to fit in and have friends, but being studious made me unimportant.”

 

“You failed miserably at fitting in here,” he chuckled, pulling her to her side as he rolled toward her.

 

“I had different goals here, but I figured everyone would tire of the new girl.”

 

“Unlikely. Everyone knows everything at that place. You're so different, in addition to being fascinating,” he said, until he realized that he said the last part out loud. Then, he inwardly cursed himself for sounding like an idiot. 

 

“I'm not sure what's so fascinating about me, Ben, besides being poor and new,” she said, resignation in her features.

 

“You're endlessly fascinating to me,” he said,  determined to stop that train of thought at once.

 

Her shocked eyes found the truth in his, and she closed her gaping mouth a little. 

 

“Why? I'm nobody.”

 

“Not to me. You're fierce and intelligent. You're as dedicated as me, and you understand me better than anyone else ever has. You know how much I hate trying to live up to someone else’s expectations, and being alone. You don't assume like everyone else, or if you do, you still ask.”

 

She tried to speak but found herself nodding instead. She knew those things, but she also wondered about his grandfather's legacy, and why he took on that expectation. 

 

Then, her stomach growled, and he laughed. 

 

“C’mon, let's go inside the cottage. We'll make something together, and I'll explain why  this place is special.”

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening went quickly after that. They sent mysterious texts to their respective friends, telling them they had starting dating someone, and would tell them more in school Monday.

 

On the way home, he brought up his mother's comment.

 

“Once we go public at school, my mom's going to find out. I'm sure my uncle will call her personally and give all the details, like a regular hen party.”

 

“So what?” she asked, unfazed.

 

“It's my mom. I'm not on good terms with my parents right now. Things are going to be… delicate and complicated right now. They may try to use you to get to me. And they'll want to meet you, have you come to dinner sometime.”

 

She shrugged, not concerned. 

 

“Ben, you already have a good idea of how I feel about Snoke. I'll meet him if it would make you happy, but I'm not sure it'll help his case or not. I'm glad he supported you, but it's the only reason I like him.”

 

“We'll talk more about my family. You'll understand soon enough,” he said, sure of the outcome.

 

“When I come to dinner, maybe?” she replied. “I'd like that, but with the meet in two weeks, maybe we should wait until after that.”

 

“We can celebrate our win by having dinner with my family,” he said grimly, making a plan. “It'll make up for not being allowed to see and celebrate with anyone else that night.”

 

She sensed that he was still dealing with the fallout from that night within his family. She grabbed his free hand, squeezing slightly.

 

She may not have dealt with family drama like this, but she was ready to do it for Ben. It would be new, and a little exciting to see what it was like, to see a real family,  and see how Ben came to be.

 

\------

 

School on Monday was thankfully short due to the sheer amount of people who came up to the both of them as they walked through the halls together. 

 

No one had seen it coming, so it was therefore a huge shock to everyone. Finn had hated it, but kept it to himself since Rey gave him a fierce stare. Hux predicted bad things for Ben in attaching himself now, creating unnecessary distractions. Privately to Ben, Hux said that Rey was a bad choice, given how different she was to him. 

 

Ben made sure to request Hux at practice that day, and gave him a sound beating to prove that he was stronger with her.

 

Luke was smiling when the two came to practice together. He was the only one who seemed happy about it, especially compared to Snoke, who had heard about it from Hux and had given Ben the cold shoulder in class.

 

At home, Han and Leia seemed more quiet than usual, but they both smiled.

 

At dinner, Leia ventured, “When is she coming to dinner?”

 

“On the night of the next meet,” Ben said, unnerved by the silence at the table until that point.

 

Both parents nodded with satisfaction, and he hurried to finish.

 

\-------

 

Over the next two weeks, things calmed down amongst the students. Rey’s friends had become accepting, while Ben's were pretending that it was a minor thing that would end quickly.

 

Snoke had changed his tune within a few days, back to his normal talks with Ben. While Snoke deflected all questions about meeting Rey, he encouraged Ben to see her if she would help him achieve his goals. Such an honor student could only help.

 

At the next meet, Rey and Ben were victorious together again. She still got third alone, as the sickness had weakened her a little. 

 

Dinner after was an event unto itself, and Rey finally understood why people wished her well in meeting the parents. For all the cheeriness that Leia exuded outside in the community, she was a spitfire in the home, and the arguments were many that night.

 

Seemingly innocuous topics like the taste of food (“You never disliked that food before. What changed?”) and the weather were dangerous. Rey avoided joining any argument, and instead focused on holding Ben's hand under the table, to calm him down.

 

By the end, she saw the lack of trust between the family members, even as both parents tried to show they cared at the end. 

 

It was too little, too late. 

 

\----------

 

In the next month leading up to the second to last meet, they trained harder together, and grew closer. 

 

Rey's friends finally accepted him by then, as they all saw how much Rey liked him, and how devoted he was to her. They had never seen him care so much about another person before, or be so tender.

 

Hux and the others finally realized that Rey wasn't going anywhere, so they  _ tried _ being nice to her.

 

At the meet, both were dangerous, alone and together. Rey was sure of her steps now, and spending even more time with Ben made their movements more in-sync. 

 

When Rey came to dinner that night, as she had two weeks prior, she sat down and tried to steer the conversation onto topics less likely to cause debate, with help from Han. She had been surprised until Ben explained later that his dad was similar to her in some ways. 

 

Really, Han just wanted his wife to let up on Ben, as he thought that was hurting things most. After the incident at Naboo and getting that call from Ben, he had seen a hint of something, of the inner conflict still there within him. Forcing Ben to do something, or reminding him of his responsibilities wasn't working. He had to choose it and see everything for himself. 

 

Leia still stubbornly pushed, as she always did when she thought she was right. 

 

\---------

 

In the next month that followed, the couple had their first fight.

 

Communication for two solitary people like them was always more of the “tell only what is necessary” variety. Ben tried to open himself up more, but Rey was not good at it, nor did she try as hard as she could. 

 

Even worse, she was still awkward about cuddling. He didn't want it very often, but he wanted to be close to her. He wasn't even trying anything sexually because of how she responded to physical closeness. It was frustrating to him.

 

As the first wave of acceptance letters came through, both had news to share. 

 

“I've got great news,” she had texted him after seeing her mail from Jedi College.

 

“Then we'll share good news tomorrow,” he responded back.

 

It had been good news in both of their own minds, until they realized what it actually meant. 

 

“I got accepted to Jedi College!” exclaimed Rey, embracing Ben fiercely. “My first choice wants me, and there's definitely a scholarship.”

 

Even as she hugged him, though, she could feel him exerting no pressure to hug her back. In fact, he seemed not excited by her news at all.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked, pulling away. “Why aren't you excited?”

 

He seemed sullen. His face had that look that he always got before a meet. He was mentally preparing himself for a fight.

 

“Because I got accepted to Sith University,” he said tersely.

 

“Oh.”

 

And that was the issue. Here in high school, they were insulated. Life was great, and they could be together no matter what. In six months, though, the real world would kick in.

 

It was a necessary reminder, however much they didn't want it.

 

“Well, we can always have a long distance relationship, “ she said hopefully at last. “I'm used to-"

 

“I know what we're both used to,” interrupted Ben. “But that's the problem. It's more distance. We don't need more distance; we need less.”

 

Her scrunched-up face gave away her confusion, only serving to make him more upset.

 

“And you don't see a problem with this, do you? Why are we even having this conversation?”

 

He stomped away, his angry aura making everyone leave him alone.

 

Rey stood there, lost and very confused by what had just happened. 

 

“Rey, what happened?” asked Finn as he rushed toward her, Poe not far behind.

 

“We had a fight. I'm not sure why, besides us getting into different colleges-"

 

“He hates Jedi College. Don't you know that?” asked Poe. 

 

Finn was worried about them both for different reasons, anxiously putting a hand on her shoulder. Poe stood close by, trying to read Rey.

 

“Yes, but I'm going there, not him. It's better for me. Why isn't he happy for me? I'm happy for him getting into Sith University because he wants it so much. I don't get it.”

 

“Was that  _ all _ you argued about?” asked Finn warily. “He seemed like he was ready to destroy some desks and windows.”

 

“Well, he mentioned something about putting more distance between us when we needed to get closer. That makes no sense, though. We do plenty of cuddling and spend so much time together,” she explained.

 

“Is that enough by his standards, though?” asked Finn. “He's a pretty possessive kind of guy, and he's really into you.”

 

She was about to respond when the bell rang. All ran off to class, and she was left to consider Finn’s question. 

 

Sure, he was a little possessive. Jealous, too. She never gave him any cause for worry, though. Her attention was far too focused on him.

 

The issue was that she was unsure how they could get closer. They had shared much of themselves already, but she knew she was still holding back in some ways. 

 

Did he suspect it? And did he want more from their relationship?

 

Practice that day was cold and tense. They avoided one another, and she found herself missing his presence, his little touches and instruction.

 

That was when it hit her: he wanted to go to the next level with her.

 

She had been in the middle of line for sparring when she made the terrorizing realization. 

 

Her face went white, and she ran out of the gym as fast as she could. She wasn't ready to deal with that kind of intimacy yet. 

 

Ben saw her concern, and he ran after her, stopping in the middle of a fight. 

 

Luke was shocked to see Ben stop like that, but when he realized why, he sent him off with his silent blessing. Those two needed to talk, and soon. Ben's ire was scaring everyone, and he had beaten up at least one kid, and trashed one classroom.

 

\---------

 

“Rey!” thundered Ben.

 

She stopped running, his tone of voice making her unable to move. She wasn't ready for this.

 

“I'd rather not do this now,” she said without turning.

 

“Yeah, me too,” he said. “We have practice.”

 

“Then why are you here?” she hissed. 

 

“Because you're not beside me like you should be. I miss you, and you're upset about something,” he said, being brutally honest. 

 

This form of loneliness was worse than before. Now, after knowing what it was like to have someone connected to him in a serious way, the loneliness seemed worse. He was angry and didn't care who he hurt.

 

Rey sighed and turned to him, preparing herself for a fight she didn't want.

 

“Ben, I'm sorry that we don't have the same interest in college so that we can stay close together, but our interests are different, just as we are. We're strong together because of our differences. But, I am  _ not  _ ready to have sex with you.”

 

His face turned beet red, and he coughed loudly. 

 

“Uh, wait, where did that come from?” he sputtered.

 

“Look, I know I'm not good at being open and trusting with you about everything, but I can work on it. I'm trying to do it for you right now, though it may not seem like I am. But if I'm not doing it enough for you, then just tell me, Ben. I won't be hurt,” she pleaded, her eyes bright and glassy.

 

“Then I-"

 

“But please don't pressure me for sex yet, Ben. I'm not ready. I know we work really well together, have great chemistry in battle, but that's a level of intimacy that takes time. I know you said you want to be closer to me, but I can't give you that. Anything but that.”

 

Suddenly, the light bulb turned on for Ben. Things fell into place, and he put his hands out, palms up. 

 

“Rey, I will never pressure you into doing something you don't want or aren't ready for. I want your full, eager acceptance of that aspect. As my mom says, consent is sexy.”

 

He coughed awkwardly a moment before continuing, taking a few more tentative steps toward a cagey Rey. 

 

“Anyways, my point is that I want you to want me as much as I want you. You aren't there yet, so let me in. Please. Just trust me.”

 

Her eyes showed how afraid she was, but she nodded. Then he nodded back, and she ran into his outstretched arms.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said at last. “I'm not used to this. I wanted to avoid becoming like my parents, who just argue until there's nothing left. Then he leaves, or they go to bed with a smile, and I don't know how or why.”

 

“It doesn't matter,” she said. “I really like you, Ben. I don't want to lose you after graduation, and I'm willing to make it work, if you are.”

 

He sighed. She wasn't willing to go to his number one choice, and vice versa. It was a dilemma he needed to figure out. He'd have to talk to Snoke about this. 

 

“I refuse to lose you, Rey. If nothing else, always believe that. We'll make it work.”

 

It was enough, for now.

 

\----------

 

The final meet of the season before states and nationals was less than a week away. 

 

The couple was back together, and making a better effort to communicate. Rey made small steps, and she was encouraged by her boyfriend each time. He didn't push for anything, but he kept her close. 

 

Truth was, he was afraid that he was going to lose her anyway. The distance and pull of homework would become too much. There was no middle ground that he could see. 

 

Grey University was sending out acceptance letters in a week or so. He didn't expect to get in, as he was sure Rey would get in. It was much closer to Jedi College, and he was willing to go there if it meant he could be two hours away from her, instead of four. 

 

Snoke had been counseling him, but it sounded suspiciously like he was trying to encourage him to doubt Rey and their relationship. That he should break up with her before she did with him. 

 

It was a ridiculous thought. All she did was think of new, exciting ways to make long distance work. Skype wouldn't be enough, so there would be weekend trips at least once a month, movie watching from afar, a book club, and more. No one doubted her commitment on that front. 

 

Finally, Snoke asked Ben to bring her to him.

 

Rey went along with him, just an hour before the meet, since it was located at their school for once.

 

She was nervous, as she still did not trust him. He gave up on convincing her otherwise, as she would see it once they spoke in person.

 

“Well done, Kylo. Welcome, Rey. It was high time we met,” said Snoke putting out a hand to shake with Rey.

 

She shook his outstretched hand firmly, and he grinned at her, the facial expression sending goosebumps across her skin.

 

After the shake, she pulled back as soon as courtesy allowed, her eyes still watching him uneasily.

 

“It's good to meet you, too,” she said, not letting fear enter in. “We both share concern about someone special.”

 

“That we do, and that's why we're here today, isn't it?” said Snoke, getting comfortable. 

 

“I didn't realize this meeting had a deeper purpose,” she said honestly, looking at Ben for confirmation. 

 

He looked as blind-sided as she was, which was a little encouraging.

 

“Of course it does. As you both know all too well, you're a young couple about to go to two different universities, some miles apart. Naturally, you're both broken up about it, if Kylo is any indication.”

 

“We're not fainting damsels,” she shot back, going to stand in front of Ben. “While we're upset that there is no middle ground, we are trying to bridge the gap in smaller ways.”

 

“Are you really, though?” asked Snoke, bending in and fixing his unblinking eyes on Rey. 

 

She stared back at him, every bit of defiance shown on her face.

 

“Yes, of course,” she bit back. “We support one another in everything.”

 

“And yet, what have you to show for it, hmm?” the teacher sneered. “Better grades? More physical intimacy?”

 

“Better grades?” she repeated, unsure of what he was referring to.

 

“His attention in class has decreased since he began dating you, and you know what happens when you lose your focus. Your grades drop,” he said simply. “Surely he told you about his good grades slipping?”

 

“They're an A instead of an A+,” said Ben, annoyed. “That's hardly something to worry about.”

 

“But how are you supposed to be valedictorian, just like every family member before you, if you let your focus slide? How will you continue your grandfather's legacy to teach at the university level if you don't start now? And if you want to be on my team, you have to be the best.”

 

Ben’s hands tightened into fists at the mention of his family. Rey felt his tension increase, angry on his behalf, first because family was a sore spot, and then because of the threat. Ben wanted to work with Snoke so much and for Snoke to throw those words around like that, like all that they had discussed and done together was worthless, was allowed to stand. 

 

“Ben is his own person. He will do what's best for himself, whether that involves his family or not. He's giving his all. I've seen it. We work together on homework, and he's the best there is,” she put forward, daring Snoke to counter her.

 

“I suppose your grades are spotless,” ventured Snoke, putting up a finger.

 

“Yes, of course. I need them to maintain my scholarship here,” she replied in a wary tone. “What are you trying to imply?”

 

Ben saw her shoulders and back tense up, and he became worried. She was not good at controlling her emotions, and she would snap at Snoke as she saw fit. It would probably piss Snoke off.  This was a bad idea.

 

At the same time, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had never seen someone defend him like she did. She believed in him, no matter who he was or what he accomplished. She saw his good and encouraged it, and when he did wrong, she pushed him to apologize or fix what he broke. She kept him honest. 

 

The thought that she was trying to sabotage him was nonsense. She was the best thing that had happened to him. He had made leaps and bounds with others thanks to her. He wasn't just a monster or a celebrity; he was human and had feelings that others actually considered. His family life had improved, even. The fencing, well, that was the best he had ever been. 

 

So what if he only had A’s, and they hadn't had sex yet. He would rather have her than lose her because of something that could wait. If Snoke continued to question or hurt Rey…..

 

“I'm implying that you worry more about yourself than him. That you are manipulating him,” stated Snoke flatly. “In this, and in other matters.”

 

Ben’s hand moved up of its own accord, but despite him being behind her, and she facing away from him, she still somehow felt his movement, like it was an extension of herself. Her hand reached out and stopped his, calming him before she defended herself.

 

“Are you trying to suggest that I'm withholding sex from Ben to manipulate him into doing what I want?” she barked.

 

Her voice had risen in pitch, and she was angry. All the same, her firm grip on Ben remained gentle.

 

“Yes, I am. Look at the two of you right now. You're trying to keep him in place, restraining him, when it should be the other way around.”

 

Rey had no words that were fit for public hearing, so she pursed her lips and glared daggers at Snoke.

 

“You're a warrior, I give you that. But also, an impudent, conniving parasite, feeding off of and killing someone who is so far above you that you don't deserve his pity or compassion,” said Snoke finally. “You should be taken by the hand and shown who is really in charge. You're slowly destroying him. He has a bright future that you're taking away from him, away from me. He needs me.”

 

“Ben Solo needs no one, especially you!” she roared, suddenly rushing forward at Snoke.

 

Thankfully for Snoke, Ben was poised and stronger. He quickly put his arms around her midsection, pinning her to him.

 

She still tried to fight until she heard the tone of Ben’s voice.

 

“Rey, I believe you've said all you need to. Please go to the gym and tell the coach that I'll be late. Snoke and I need to have a serious discussion,  _ right now _ .”

 

Rey had never seen him look so deadly calm. It was a bad sign. She had only seen him look at someone like that once, and that had been at the last meet, when a guy from another team made a move on her. 

 

She had been unable to stop the violence that occurred afterward. She didn't want to this time.

 

She was angry, but Ben's fury was much greater than hers. She felt it in the air around them, and she knew him almost as well as she knew herself. It wasn't until she left the room that she could see Snoke’s scared face as he witnessed just how pissed off Ben had become.

 

She decided to watch. She wanted to see this moment, Ben's freedom.

 

“First of all,” started Ben, “if you ever accuse my girlfriend of something like that again, I will destroy you. I know every detail of what happened between you, my grandfather, my mother, and uncle. I've listened to you enough and interned with you to know it only takes a few words to the right person to fix it.”

 

Snoke paled but stood firm. Rey wanted to dance a jig, but would content herself with kissing him and letting him go to second base.

 

“Second, my concerns are just that, mine. My grades are spotless and enough. I'm satisfied with them, for the first time in my life. I don't feel this overwhelming sense of failure every time I get something wrong. Also, if we want to wait to have sex, then we will. Just because you like to mentally abuse your wives doesn't mean I will or use anything like that on Rey. I respect her too much.”

 

Snoke’s hands bunched into fists, but Ben stopped him from speaking again. Rey smiled in triumph at hearing such things about Snoke. 

 

“Finally, I've always respected you, treated you like the father I never had, and trusted you over them. I've never wanted to believe that you're just using me, but let me make this clear: I am Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. Not Anakin Skywalker, Han Solo, or anyone else. Me. I don't care about my legacy anymore, and I don't want to work with someone I don't trust. I don't trust you. You're not looking out for my interests and happiness, only yours; you're the true enemy.”

 

To add force to his words, he pushed a single finger into Snoke’s chest, making the elderly teacher fall back against the desk.

 

At that, Ben got a running start as he kicked a leg on the bottom of the large desk Snoke was leaning on. At contact, the leg shot towards the door, pushing the desk and Snoke forward to the ground, as though he had been struck in the middle. 

 

“Cheapskate,” muttered Ben as he walked out of the room, feeling much better.

 

As he left the room, he felt a new purpose. Everything had changed.  _ He _ had changed. This was going to be the real Ben Solo.

 

In the hall, Ben was not surprised to find Rey stationed there, pride, joy, and concern mingled in her gaze.

 

“Ben.”

 

It was all he needed to see and hear. He pulled her into his arms, needing her then. She may not have realized it yet, but he did. She was his only anchor now. He would have to truly find himself now, and he would need her to get through this.

 

“Let’s go win another meet,” he said.

 

They ran down the hall together, and right before they went their separate ways into a locker room, he pulled her in for a kiss. Both were breathless afterward.

 

“We're going to finish this later,” he stated.

 

She nodded in a happy daze. 

 

As she walked in, he realized with clarity that he loved her. Simple and easy as that, but terrifying all the same. For her, he would break free of anything, and he would destroy anyone who hurt her. She was his, and he would protect her with his last dying breath.

 

The meet was interminable in his mind. They both did well, and fighting together that night was the best they had done yet. The announcement that they were both going to states was icing on the cake.

 

After the cleanup was done at last, it was only Rey and Ben left in the large gym, along with their equipment.

 

“Rey,” he called out. 

 

She turned around with a smile to light up the whole school.

 

“Ben, you were amazing tonight!”

 

“I couldn't have done it without you and your support,” he said honestly. “It's been a long day.”

 

“It has,” she agreed, coming up to him and squeezing his arm.

 

“But this is only the beginning,” he said darkly.

 

“Of what?” she queried, pulling her hand away as she looked more closely at him.

 

“Rey, you saw what I did tonight. I did that for me, for you, and for us.”

 

She nodded, even as chills ran down her spine. He was looking more menacing by the moment, as though he had come to some great conclusion. 

 

“I did. You broke free from him and your past. That legacy,” she said, uncertain.

 

“Yes,” he said, reaching out a hand to her. “I've put an end to my past. I've killed it and conquered it at last. Now that I've accomplished that, there only remains one thing left to do. We must unite as one.”

 

“Ben, no. I'm not ready for that,” she said, backing up to her foil. 

 

“Rey, you don't understand,” he replied, taking large steps toward her. “This isn't about the physical stuff. The past is in the past. I've done what I've needed. Only with you can I move on.”

 

“No, that's not how this works,” said Rey, bending down. “You're only using me as a step-in for Snoke. I can't do that. I can't be your everything in that way. Then we would no longer be two separate individuals.”

 

He saw her actions, and he felt some small sense of betrayal. He forced his hands to his sides, in an effort to give Rey a chance.

 

“I don't understand. Isn't this what we were working toward from the start?” he asked, confused by her words.

 

“We are a couple, yes, who might one day marry and be happy together, but only as two separate, equal individuals. We are that, aren't we?” she said.

 

“Of course, but we're stronger together. We know one another better than anyone else, which is why I'm confused you're reaching for that,” he growled. “What are you trying to do and suggest?”

 

“What I'm trying to say,” she said, pulling out her blade, “is that Snoke was trying to control you. Make you need him alone. I am not like Snoke. You saying we need to unite, right after breaking off from that kind of relationship with Snoke isn't healthy. You need to step back and evaluate yourself. Figure out what you want in yourself. Then come to me. I'll wait patiently for you, however long it takes. I'm good at waiting.”

 

He went for his own blade, determined to disarm her. She was confused, but he would make her see.

 

He needed her, his anchor. 

 

“Rey, you're great at waiting, but you're still afraid. Afraid of me, and of intimacy between us. You've held on to that fear from your past for too long. Trust me,” he said, getting into position. 

 

“Fear like that is healthy,” she said, bringing up her weapon to begin.

 

“Not to the level you do,” he said, starting his offensive. 

 

A swing to the left. She matched it. A wide arc across was blocked effectively. 

 

He lunged forward and to the right, going low. She made quick, tiny steps and positioned herself to stop the blade by pushing it to the ground. 

 

With a hard pull and a ping, he had his blade back, and she advanced on him.

 

“Some amount of fear will always be there, Ben. It won't stop or disappear once we unite. I refuse to compromise myself, or to let you do that to yourself.”

 

If only he could stand and admire the view she offered. She was a fearsome thing, her eyes fiery and certain as she performed each maneuver perfectly, barely noticing it as she naturally fell into each step. He had taught her well. Too well.

 

She sent a hard thrust at him that he blocked and retreated from. He decided the best course was to wear her out, so he began moving across the room, using his longer legs to advantage. 

 

“I'm not asking for a compromise,” he stated as he began to move. 

 

“Yes, you are,” she said.

 

She gave him chase, going for his legs wherever she could. Once, she almost got him, but he leapt forward and somersaulted until he was back on his feet, facing her.

 

He was good, but she was determined, even as he pushed against her.  

 

They clashed blades twice more before Rey suddenly found herself against a wall, with Ben too close to move away. 

 

He brought his blade above his head and into position to strike down the middle at her. She barely had time to bring her blade up to block him from the right, and there they stood.

 

For several moments, they stood there, both trembling and fighting for what they held dearly.

 

Ben pushed forward, and she held him back. He tried again, but she held her ground. 

 

His eyes bore into her, pleading, and she closed her eyes briefly, not able to withstand that needy look. 

 

When she opened them, she used all the strength left within her to push him, but it still wasn't enough to budge him from his spot.

 

“It seems we're at an impasse,” he said after a few more minutes were spent in useless pushing.

 

“Yes, we are. We're both too stubborn to give in, and respect one another too much to pull a dirty move,” she agreed.

 

“I don't understand why you feel this way,” he said, silently urging her to stand down.

 

“Nor do I understand why you continue to want to be enslaved to someone,” she said.

 

“Is that how you see us?” he asked suddenly, pulling back. “I'm enslaving you to me by doing this?”

 

“No, but-"

 

“That's enough. I see how this goes. You just want me free of Snoke and don't care about my mental health afterward,” he said, walking away.

 

He was hurt and angry. He had to leave now before he said or did something he regretted to Rey. 

 

“Ben, wait!” she cried, but it was too late. He was gone.

 

\-------

 

A week passed in a cold war between them.

 

Ben was at odds with everyone at the moment, having lost everyone loyal to Snoke, and everyone else was loyal to Rey. 

 

He watched her as he always did. She didn't seem to be sleeping any better than he was, which was some relief.

 

Her eyes attacked him each time they saw one another, something hurt clinging and glinting in them. 

 

She wasn't mad at him. He could have dealt with anger, but her sadness and disappointment cut him.

 

At home, his parents kept asking him to talk to them about it, but he refused. 

 

It wasn't until he received his acceptance letter from Grey University that he suddenly felt a new lease on life. 

 

Something had finally gone his way.

 

The problem was that he still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He was lost amidst the swirling possibilities now that he wasn't yoked to Snoke.

 

He could pursue the business path, as he was good at it. He could just as easily be an engineer and design things with Rey, or explore other opportunities. 

 

He didn't want to be just an engineer because she was. That was compromising himself. He could see that. He didn't feel he was meant for just one thing, though. He felt his talents were better used uniting the two somehow, and that was when the idea began to form…...

 

The next day he stepped into school, new determination in his eyes. He had a plan, and after enacting it, he would go to Rey. Then, she would understand.

 

However, that day was a day of miracles. She kept anxiously looking at him, and she even tried approaching him. He stayed back, using his body language to show that he was not ready to talk. 

 

At the end of the day, he saw her coming his way for practice. He would have to leave for the day to get going on his plan, so he walked quickly to the end of the long hallway. He made his way out, texting his uncle that he couldn't make it.

 

As he opened the door, his phone rang, the Muse song “Uno" blaring through his cell. 

 

That was her. Why was she calling?

 

He turned to face her, and he saw the shock evident on her face. Now, she ran off in the opposite direction. 

 

No, she didn't get to do that without sharing some part of herself. He followed, calling her as well.

 

Muse’s “Butterflies and Hurricanes" danced through the air, and he stopped for a moment to absorb it. 

 

After that, he ran as if his life depended on it. 

 

He caught her soon after, his strides consuming the ground beneath him. He grabbed her arm, yanking her to him.

 

His voice was breathless and panting as he spoke in a rush, afraid to lose her. 

 

“Rey, it was never about changing me or you. I need to figure out myself, yes, which I've started to do, but I'm not asking you to change. I want you as you are. I need you, whether you believe it or not. I'm making decisions about my life that will change my course irrevocably. I need you to be my anchor, to stand beside me in all this to tell me it'll all work out. Please, stay.”

 

“I was just so afraid,” she started. “I don't want to change, nor do I want you doing it for me. It wouldn't work.”

 

There was more she was worried about, especially the idea of him needing her, but they could talk about that, later.

 

“You don't have to fear about that,” he said, leaning in for a hungry kiss. “I have a plan.”

 

It had been a week since he last kissed her. Sjx days too long. 

 

When they finally pulled away from the embrace, cheering and catcalls suddenly erupted. That was when they realized that they had stopped right by the gym door entrance.

 

Luke looked like he was about to cry. Everyone else just seemed relieved and happy.

 

Both were blushing and left as quickly as they could, but wanting more witnesses.

 

“So you have a plan?” she asked once they were outside. “You've sat down and figured things out? You've truly broken free?”

 

“Yes,” he replied. “I got accepted into Grey University. I'm going to attend there. I can still do business, but I'll do a double major, in entrepreneurial studies and engineering. Then, I can bring my designs to life, be my own boss, and make lots of money along the way.”

 

The last part was said tongue in cheek, and Rey smiled. 

 

“That's great news, as I got accepted there, too,” she said.

 

Ben was dumbfounded. How had it happened that they accepted two students this year? And not only that, but it also meant….

 

“We don't have to be apart anymore,” he breathed. 

 

She smiled and got in her tippy toes, rubbing her nose against his.

 

“No, we don't. We can forge ahead together, supporting one another as we have. Growing closer.”

 

“Yes. We still have another semester and championships to win, but I believe in us,” he said. “We will have to practice every day of break. Then we'll tackle college.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> For Rey: Uno by Muse  
> For Ben: Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse


	5. Acknowledgement and Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben deal with their own issues, helping the other along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Star Wars, or any of the other things I reference. 
> 
> This chapter has a bit of fluff in it, as the end of this story is drawing near. I'm all about redeeming Ben, and that'll be made abundantly clear in this chapter.
> 
> This is another chapter inspired by the ReyLo Fic Recs Group prompts for Drabble Me This. The gif that inspired it is by sparklepoodles on tumblr. It's a delightfully cute and awkward gif of Ben waving at Rey. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

“Ben, honey, have you made a decision about where you're going to college yet?” asked Leia at dinner, two nights after he and Rey had reconciled.

 

Leia knew from his actions and Luke that there had been a fight, possibly a breakup, and now reconciliation within the last two weeks involving Rey. Ah, the joys of teenage angst.

 

She had seen two letters from colleges as well, and she had heard rumors from Poe’s parents that something had happened involving Snoke. 

 

Based on those three things, college seemed like the thing most likely to not cause all-out war since they already knew where he was going. They had accepted it, and she was ready to congratulate him.

 

“Yes, I have. I was accepted to both colleges.”

 

He seemed to be in a good mood. Leia attributed it to Rey. He had a certain calmness about him when she was around, and if he was speaking of her, a light of excitement would flash through his eyes.

 

That boy had fallen hard and fast for Rey. It was so sweet to see it in action. 

 

“I'm attending Gray University,” said Ben, a familiar warmth appearing in his eyes.

 

Both mother and father stared at him, mouths agape and stunned. He had been saying for the last two years that he would attend Sith University. Now, not only was he not, but he was happy about it. 

 

What magical power did Rey  _ have _ over Ben?

 

Or perhaps it was all a mind trick on Ben’s part. A joke. A wonderful joke, all the same.

 

Han recovered first. He was ready to believe his son, as he suspected that the fight involved college somehow.

 

Not that anyone actually knew  _ why  _ the two had fought. Only that Ben was moody, more miserable, and that it had happened right after acceptance letters were mailed.

 

“That's great, son. You know we'll support you if you go there.”

 

“It's not about the money. I don't really care, as we've discussed before,” complained Ben.

 

“So it does involve Rey,” stated Leia with finality.

 

The smile on his face was the biggest one she had seen on her son in at least a year. He looked just like his father in that moment, boyishly handsome and able to steal any heart. 

 

“Yes, it does. We're attending there together.”

 

It was the best news Leia had heard in a long time. Ben would have a stabilizing presence beside him in college, and be somewhere she could stomach. Her eyes became tender and proud as she spoke. 

 

“Then I'll go see if your Great-uncle Qui-Gon still has any contacts about good places to live. Rey won't be able to afford the dorms most likely, unless she has a scholarship.”

 

For a moment, Ben's eyes softened toward his mother as well, as though he was really connecting to her in that moment. That they could finally bond over something again.

 

And then Han opened his mouth.

 

“I bet Snoke had some strong words to say about your decision.”

 

Both mother and son turned glares on Han, who put his hands up, as though asking them not to shoot him.

 

“Your mother is probably just as curious, Ben, even if she hides it well,” added Han, giving his own hard look to his wife.

 

“Enough! Can't we just be happy for me for tonight? Let's worry about that later. I'm tired of you two fighting,” groused Ben.

 

“Us?” asked Leia, her voice rising. “What about you?”

 

Ben got up and banged his hands on the table as he spoke.

 

“Look. Snoke is no longer in the picture. Han was right, for once.”

 

Both parents were silent, but especially Han.

 

“But, even if I wasn't being influenced by Snoke, I'd still fight you. Your idea of attention and love is arguing, especially among yourselves. It's all I know.”

 

Some lightbulb went off in the heads of his parents, and so they just nodded. 

 

“The problem is that you don't care about me unless I'm in trouble. There's just you two and your problems, and then you're both gone after the fight. You ignore me to focus on your work, and then expect me to love you after all that. I'm tired of the baggage that comes with this family, of its expectations. I'm going to start over with Rey. It's your choice how much you're involved with it.”

 

His feelings stated, he dramatically left the dinner table, hair and clothing flying as he gave Han and Leia much to discuss.

 

“I think he's growing up,” said Leia in awe. “Our little boy.”

 

“He's not little anymore,” said Han with a shake of his head and a rueful smile. “But we could work more on those things.”

 

“Could?” Leia asked, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Will.”

 

\---------

 

Rey was dealing with her own issues, though not at home. Her foster father continued to ignore her, as always, and didn't care that she had been accepted into two colleges. Only that she had a full-ride scholarship so that he wouldn't have to foot much of the bill.

 

She had had hopes with him that had been dashed like every other person before him. Everyone always left her.

 

When college came, her new friends at school would leave her, too. They always did the moment she moved to a new school.

 

She was on her way to practice with Ben for the finals at states during winter break when she heard some talking in the auditorium. Recognizing the voice of Finn, she peeked her head in.

 

Finn was onstage, dressed in his costume for  _ Othello _ , the play that the theater department had just put on recently. Rey had seen it on opening night alone to support Finn, and he had been happy to have her there. She was confused why he was still practicing. 

 

At that moment, Finn looked up, and a smile took over his whole face. 

 

“Rey! Come over here!”

 

It didn't matter how many times Rey told herself to stop accepting hugs from Finn in order to protect herself from future heartbreak; she always gave in, as his enthusiasm and total acceptance of her like a sister was the closest thing she had ever felt to having a family. 

 

Besides going to the Solo dinners. 

 

Rose was in the audience, and so she rushed forward as well, just as happy to see Rey. Her hug wasn't nearly as big and warm as Finn's, but that was okay.

 

“What brings you here, Rey?” asked Rose conversationally.

 

“Ben and I are going to states in two weeks for fencing since the date got moved due to weather. After that, hopefully to nationals. We've been practicing every day together.”

 

“Congrats! I never did get to tell you that since there was all of….. whatever it was going on between you two after,” said Finn as he had them all sit.

 

“What about you two?” asked Rey. “I thought you finished that play a couple weeks ago.”

 

The fall play had been a success. It was so much of a success that Finn could go to the acting school of his choice - the closest one to Rose, naturally. He and different parts of the play were nominated for local awards, which were being announced in another week.

 

“It is, but we're putting on an encore of the play for the awards ceremony. Holdo says they only ask that if you win, so I'm practicing for it,” said Finn with barely concealed excitement. 

 

Rose was just as excited for him. “I'm going to sit in the audience to watch and cheer Finn on. Want to come with me? You could bring Ben if you want.”

 

Rey froze on the spot. She was so used to doing things with Ben alone, as her friends didn't like him or know him all that much. It was a small surprise.

 

“Look,” said Finn, taking one of Rey's hands, “we know we weren't always super supportive of you with Ben, but it's obvious you both care about one another. Heck, if he asks you to prom, then you two could join our group if you want.  We want you there, and he seems to be better now because of you.”

 

Rey looked on in growing surprise and elation at her friends. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

 

“Yeah, I haven't seen him bully anyone in weeks, at least when he's not upset about not having you,” proclaimed Rose in awe as she took Rey's other hand. “I doubt he'll ever stop destroying stuff, but he's been better around people in general. That's definitely because of you. Bring him with you. We want to get to know him better because of you. We just want to see you happy.”

 

“And then come visit us in college at least once a semester,” added Finn excitedly. “Ben has a car, and I know you could convince him. He likes you so much. It's crazy, but there's hope for him.”

 

Rey felt like crying. They had always said they cared, but the insistent voice in the back of her mind said she would lose them. 

 

Not anymore.

 

“There  _ is  _ hope for him. He just needs time to figure himself out, and I'm going to be there beside him the whole way,” said Rey. 

 

After a pause, her voice got smaller as she asked, “You really want me to come visit? Will you visit me as well?” 

 

“Of course!” the two said in unison. Then Finn continued, “Gray University is supposed to have some of the best food available on any campus. We have to come there and spoil you, assuming  _ he _ doesn't take you to all of them first.”

 

Rey hugged both of them, trying not to cry and failing. It was just a small sniffle, but all the same, these two were awakening things in her that she had always wanted but thought she couldn't have.

 

“Thanks, you guys. You don't know how much I appreciate this.”

 

Soon after that, Rey collected herself and headed off to practice. 

 

\---------

 

Ben was beginning to worry about Rey. She was late.

 

When she walked in with glassy eyes and a smile, he rushed to her at once.

 

“What happened?” he asked in concern, his hands bearing down on her shoulders and holding her in place.

 

“I was just talking to Rose and Finn. It was so nice. Sorry for worrying you,” she said, putting her arms out as though to hug him.

 

He pulled her in at once, some of his anxiety relieved.

 

“Would you come with me and see Finn's performance of  _ Othello  _ at the theater awards next week?” asked Rey in a rush, her words muffled slightly by his clothing.

 

“I, uh, sure, if you want me to come,” he clumsily replied. 

 

Rey's embrace tightened just a little at his answer. “Thank you. I'd like to have you there with me.”

 

His ears went a little pink as he realized what this meant. She was including him more. Finn was like an older brother in her mind, one she protected from him at first because of their past. She was trusting him more.

 

It put them both in a good mood for practice, and it showed in their increased synergy as they fought together.

 

Luke looked on, proud of his nephew especially. 

 

\--------

 

A week later, Ben was leaving his home when he saw that his parents were heading out as well.

 

The last week had been much quieter, as had dinners. Even Rey had noticed.

 

Leia had called an old family friend, one she called Uncle Qui-Gon, even though he wasn't really related to her. He still lectured at Gray University occasionally, even though he was technically retired. Leia had sought out all the information she could in order to have something to talk to her son about. 

 

For Han, he used his seniority at work to change the flight schedule he had for the time being. He would need time to help his son prepare for college, and he was fixing up his car. 

 

“Where are you two going?” asked Ben with trepidation. 

 

“Same place as you,” said his mother. “I hear we're receiving a lot of awards tonight. I thought I should be there.”

 

“And I'm your mother's date,” added Han. “Someone has to keep the reporters off of her.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes at his parents’ antics. Leia always brought attention wherever she went. Perhaps tonight would be an appropriate time for it.

 

“Just don't sit too close to me, alright?” he asked. “It's bad enough others of her friends will be sitting close by. I don't want to mess this up.”

 

Both parents agreed before they headed out.

 

\---------

 

The performance went off without a hitch. Finn made an excellent Othello, and there were no random moments of singing and dancing to make Ben twitchy.

 

Rey's friends were remarkably calm around him after the last incident he and Rey had had. Rose even went so far as to hug him.

 

In the theater, he and Rey had held hands. They were used to it when alone, and he was sure that he would feel awkward doing it in public. However, one smile from Rey had him relaxed, and it felt natural. He wanted others to know she was his, and there was no better way to show it.

 

Rey, for her part, was a little worried about him interacting with her friends, but everyone made an effort to smile at him.

 

Behind the couple a few rows, proud parents looked on, happy to see their son comfortable in public at long last.

 

\--------

 

Ben was glad for once that the reporters followed his family around. They took their focus off the Solos and instead doggedly pursued the cast and crew of  _ Othello  _ as they swept the ceremony, winning many awards.

 

He only had to pose twice for photos: once with Rey, and then with her and his parents. 

 

It helped that his mother was trying to get them to go elsewhere, away from him.

 

At the afterglow party, he found himself with Rey, Finn, and Rose in a corner. He preferred darker corners away from the attention. 

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” said Rey, pulling herself free of his arm around her waist.

 

“I'll go with you,” added Rose, following Rey to the nearest restroom.

 

The two guys stared at one another for a few moments before Ben finally spoke.

 

“I didn't realize you were that good at acting. I kind of see why you abandoned us now.”

 

Finn chuckled before clapping him on the shoulder with a smile.

 

“Thanks. I didn't expect an apology from you about your behavior from earlier this year, so that means something. At least I got to use my fencing skills a little. I choreographed them all myself,” Finn said with pride.

 

“Your form was…. pretty good,” added Ben with a small smile coming. “But you know where your weaknesses are.”

 

“Of course,” groaned Finn before shaking his head. “Still a coach, even off the field.”

 

“If you're going to be your best,” he started before Finn interrupted him, a serious look on his face.

 

“Is that what you have in mind for Rey? You going to do right by her? Take her to prom and watch over her in college? Or are you going to dump her as soon as graduation comes? I gotta know.”

 

Ben’s good humor vanished as he pulled Finn's hand off of him.

 

“ _ Never  _ doubt my feelings for Rey. She's mine. I'm trying to do the right thing, even if she fights me. She's stubborn and independent. Trying to get through to her is….”

 

“Like trying to break down the wall around you, right?” interrupted Finn again. 

 

“Something like that,” replied Ben in a peeved tone, looking away and not liking being called out.

 

“Hey, just calling it like I see it,” said Finn, drawing Ben’s attention back. “You've got even less friends than her, and it doesn't seem to bother you.”

 

“That's where you'd be wrong,” snapped Ben.

 

“Well good! Then when are you going to hang out with us?” asked Finn. “We meet up every week with Rey. You know that. You should come. She wants you there. We want you there, too.”

 

Ben gave him an odd look. “You, personally, want me there? Excuse me if I don't believe you.”

 

“Alright, fine, I'm still cautious about you, but everyone else wants you there, but especially Rey. She sees us couples, and she wants you there. She likes you a lot, you know that right? She talks about you incessantly and always stands up for you. She is the only one that really matters, right?”

 

That made Ben pause. She had invited him before, but he didn't want to be the wet blanket on their fun and teasing. He was an outsider, and former tormentor. 

 

He wanted to have friends, just like Rey did, and not just the toxic people he associated with through Snoke and fencing. They didn't care about him, if their continued silence was any indication. 

 

These people, however, did seem genuine. And if Finn was willing to invite him….

 

“Yes. She is. Alright, I'll come sometime soon,” said Ben, shaking Finn's hand. 

 

“What's this?” asked Rose as she and Rey returned.

 

“We've got another joiner for Friday nights,” said Finn with a grin.

 

Rose gave a loud whoop while Rey beamed at him. It was all worth it to him for that smile alone.

 

Rey kissed him on the cheek and whispered a low thank you as her lips left him. He tried not to blush at her kissing him in public, and failed.

 

It got worse when he happened to look around at his father, who was winking and giving him two enthusiastic thumbs up.

 

At least his parents loved Rey like a daughter. He appreciated that. She was always welcome in their home, and encouraged to stay as long as she wanted. She loved coming there and made dinners much more tolerable. 

 

The rest of the night passed by well, and so he wasn't as upset when his father chose to come home in his car and try to give him girl advice.

 

He understood why his father was doing so, even if he didn't really care. Rey wasn't like other girls; she was something infinitely better and more unique.

 

\-----------

 

Two days before state competition, the two were practicing after class when Ben noticed that Rey seemed off. 

 

She seemed fully rested, had eaten well at lunch, and was having fun with her friends at lunch. He was even hanging out with her and her friends more regularly, and not just the Friday nights. It didn't make any sense.

 

When they finished, he had won each individual skirmish, which wasn't normal. She usually put up more of a fight.

 

“Talk to me, Rey. Something's not right.”

 

Rey looked up from the ground. 

 

“I'll be fine. It'll pass.”

 

“Is it ….. that time of the month?” he asked with hesitation. “Should I go into my emergency stash of chocolate and get you some?”

 

“You  _ actually  _ have a stash?” she asked. incredulously, as though considering it.

 

“It's for you only. I like it as much as the next person, but you obviously love it,” he said in reply.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Well, it's not that. It's just other personal stuff.”

 

“That you don't want to share with me,” he said, an edge creeping into his voice. “You can trust me, Rey.”

 

He was trying not to get upset that she was still shutting him out. He was an open book to her, whether because she was simply there to see and experience everything, or because he had talked through so many different things with her.

 

Rey gave him a helpless look.

 

“I know you can, but my heart is still afraid. Afraid to open up, only to lose you. I don't want to lose you; it'd hurt so much now. It would be even worse later.”

 

She was still holding on to her fear of abandonment. He was a little relieved to know that she felt some amount of fear of losing him like he felt toward her. 

 

His hands cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

 

“Rey, haven't I made it clear how important you are to me? I'm not going to leave or abandon you.”

 

Rey ducked her head and rammed it into his chest as she spoke.

 

“But you'll leave me all the same. Just like everyone else. As soon as I've served my purpose, gotten you a title or whatever else, you'll drop me like everyone else. You'll get rid of me like I'm garbage.”

 

Rey expected him to yell and rant. To get violent or tense. He was none of those things.

 

His arms pulled her close against him as he comforted her. There was nothing tense or tight about this embrace, only a need to reassure and comfort. 

 

“That'll never happen, Rey. The rest of the world may see you as nothing, but I don't. You've shown me that.” He pulled her head away so that he could meet her eyes. “You're stronger than me in certain respects. I want to learn that, to be a better person. I can't do it without you. You're the only one I've let in since you understand me. Let me do the same for you.”

 

Her eyes were becoming watery. Her resolve was slipping, he could tell. She was fighting an internal battle.

 

“But if we compromise ourselves-"

 

“Stop. Look at me,” he ordered, a hand going to her lips. “You're strong on your own and will always have yourself. I don't want to change that. I simply want to make you stronger, with my help. Just like I want that with you.”

 

“So you're not going to latch on to me?” she asked. “I can't be that kind of everything for you. I'm imperfect.”

 

“No. I need you because I've let you in and have found a way to rediscover myself. The real self. I'll keep working on it, but I need you and your good influence, to keep me on track and tell me when I mess up. To be there for me, as you have. Can you do that?”

 

Her eyes held his for a moment. 

 

“Yes,” she said softly. “I can, and will.”

 

After another kiss was exchanged, the two went their separate ways to change. As he was about to enter the locker room, he saw Luke giving him an odd look.

 

“Can you come in my office a moment?” asked Luke.  “It won't take long.”

 

He shrugged and went in.

 

“Is Rey alright? She seemed off today. Is she nervous about states?” asked Luke with much concern.

 

“Why do you worry about her so much?” asked Ben in annoyance. “You never did with me.”

 

“I made that mistake with you, and I told myself I never would again. I'm sorry I failed you, Ben. But now, I know she's important to you. If she is, then she is of the utmost concern for me since I don't have the right to interfere with you. I can help in other ways, though.”

 

Ben’s mouth gave a little tic as he processed what his uncle had said. Luke had been good about staying out of his way once he went the path with Snoke, and hadn't said anything to him since. He was sure his mother had told Luke about Snoke, but he stayed out, apparently out of respect for him.

 

“Are you trying to make things right, too?” asked Ben carefully.

 

“Yes. I'm not here to ask for forgiveness. I just want to do a better job going forward, even if I don't show it,” said Luke.

 

Ben nodded and got up.

 

“I appreciate that. As for Rey, she'll be fine. She has to work through some abandonment issues. I'm trying to be there for her, but I don't know how to penetrate her walls and show her how much I care.”

 

Luke chuckled. “If I knew the answer to that, I think I'd have a lot more success with you. But, I believe you know best. You understand what it's like to be left alone. You know what you would've liked to have seen and heard growing up. Show her that.”

 

Luke's words resonated with him in a way Finn's had not. This he could work with.

 

“I know what I need to do,” he said quietly. “Thank you.”

 

He left after that, bound and determined to make her see.

 

\--------

 

When states finally arrived, Rey was feeling the full brunt of Ben’s attention. 

 

She was used to his watching, his constant presence. His hands and body close to hers.

 

She wasn't used to this: the little touches that she thought would get old but never did, his dry humor making her laugh with her friends, and the food he brought from home for her, courtesy of his mom. 

 

“She really likes you, Rey,” he had said the day before. “If you're not careful, she's going to convince you to marry me one day.”

 

Rey had laughed a little, even as she considered the idea. It was far off in the future, and yet, he spoke of it like it wasn't. 

 

Now, she was a little nervous, so she cleaned her blade for comfort. Meanwhile, he told her of what he had found out about their future university from his great-uncle, who he had talked to earlier that day.

 

She enjoyed hearing about the various dorms, glad that she would have her housing covered by her scholarship.

 

“How do you know so many people, Ben? I can't get over it,” she said after he finished. 

 

“I didn't think I did, until I met you. But you'll find that you'll meet all of them soon enough. I'm going to make certain of that,” he replied before looking out the window at the building for the tournament. “Now, shall we go and have some fun together?”

 

“Yes, let's,” she said, an easy smile on her face.

 

With another kiss for luck, the two were off.

 

\--------

 

At the end of the night, both went home winners. They'd both go on to the national championship in another month, as a team and as individuals. Now that Rey was fully healed and properly trained, she was a force of nature that no one wanted to mess with.

 

Except Ben. He liked the challenge way too much.

 

When a reporter asked them both if they were going to pursue anything with their skills in college, Rey was surprised when Ben actually answered a question for once, instead of saying no comment.

 

He always had before, especially if his parents were watching, like they were now.

 

“As it so happens, we're both attending Gray University, which has a fencing team. I think it's safe to say that we'll participate if nothing else. I know I want to keep myself in shape, and she is the best partner I've ever had.”

 

His eyes drifted away from the reporter and onto her as he finished. There was a certain pleading there, as well as hope. It filled Rey with something she couldn't quite explain and describe, but it made her happier than she had ever been before.

 

“He can’t get rid of me that easily. Of course we'll practice in college,” she said with a large grin. “I'm not sure how much time we'll have, but we both enjoy it a lot, especially with one another.”

 

The reporter left satisfied, and Ben looked like he wanted to do something public and romantic. He looked far too happy, and his eyes were shining bright.

 

“Rey, can you come over here with me a second?” he asked before almost dragging her to an area behind the bleachers.

 

She tried not to smile, but his grin was infectious.

 

“You didn't tell me they had a fencing team,” she whispered, trying to show some righteous anger.

 

“I assumed you knew when you researched each college,” he said with a shrug. “Did you mean all that?”

 

“Yes, of course,” she said before his mouth found hers urgently.

 

His body covered hers, all the while his hands found her hair and hips, claiming them for himself with frantic energy.

 

When they finally came up for breath, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He psyched himself out for what he was about to say. It would change everything. 

 

“I love you, Rey. I just want you to know that,” he said softly, even as she tensed. “I'm not expecting you to feel that strongly for me yet, but I've fallen. I just want you to know that. You can't lose me now; I'm a goner.”

 

“You're willing to wait?” she asked, her voice catching.

 

“As long as I have to, if it means I can keep you,” he affirmed. “My patience with you is a bit better, and it'll be good practice for me with others.”

 

She giggled. “Yes, there is that. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.”

 

“Just let me in, Rey. Tell me every hope and desire you have. Let me hold and support you as you have for me. Everything will fall into place after that.”

 

After another heated kiss, the two left the darkness of their corner to celebrate with their families who had come to watch.

 

The Solo family insisted on treating the Plutts after the tournament, and Han and Unkar hit it off, talking about old cars. Luke and Leia prattled on about what this meant for the school and team in terms of donations.

 

Ben and Rey were content to keep to themselves.

 

At the end of the night, Rey pulled Ben to a dark corner. He wiggled an eyebrow at her as she did so, causing her to stick out her tongue at him.

 

“Yes?” he said. “Careful, everyone is watching.”

 

“I don't really care,” she said, leaning in and kissing him again. “I just want you to know that…. You didn't have to do this. I appreciate it, but it wasn't necessary.”

 

“Oh, believe me, it was,” he said in all seriousness. “I wanted to do this. I want you to fully understand me and my intentions. I'm committed to you.”

 

“Then we’ll be committed together,” she said with finality.

 

\------------

 

The next couple weeks brought more of the same for them. Practices went long as they made sure everything was perfect, and Ben continued to spend more time with her and her friends. 

 

Rey hadn't enjoyed herself like this before. It had always been nice with her friends, but there had always been something missing. Something that made her feel like she was on the outside. Now, with Ben beside her, everything felt natural and right.

 

Everyone was warming up to him in a bigger way, even Finn. Ben had shed his Kylo Ren persona, and he was trying to make amends with Finn and others.

 

His dry humor and constant attention for Rey helped a lot. He seemed so much more human now. 

 

When he couldn't come one day at lunch because he had to take of some things for class, Rey found herself feeling a little low during lunch.

 

She wasn't sure why she felt that way until the end when Rose patted her hand sympathetically. 

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure it's only today. I'm sure he'll make up for it later,” said Rose with a poorly disguised smile.

 

Rey wanted to protest, that she wasn't pining away for Ben, but as she reflected on her source of sullenness, there was no other answer. She missed him.

 

She had hated it when they were apart before. It was worse now, and he had only been gone for an hour. 

 

Who was she trying to fool? She was falling for him, whether she liked it or not. She had learned to care for him long ago, but this was new. This wanting, and the needing that he had spoken of. It didn't change or lessen her for needing him, and she didn't feel compromised. 

 

She would have to explore this. She wasn't one for self-reflection like him, but perhaps she needed to now.

 

She changed her ringtone for him, waiting for the right moment to show it to him. In the meantime, she let herself think about him.

 

Like why had he been asking her odd questions all week? And what thing from class could keep him if they were in all the important classes together? 

 

When she saw him again a little later, he seemed happy, and more determined to hold her hand. She wanted to scrutinize it, but she found that she wanted it just as much.

 

\---------

 

At the end of the school day, Ben excused himself to run off to practice early, wanting to set up something. Rey let him go reluctantly, and was glad when Finn and Rose popped up, happy to walk with her to practice. 

 

They stopped and talked a little more than necessary, but Rey was fine with it since Ben might need more time anyway. 

 

When they finally came to the doors to the practice area, everywhere was unnaturally quiet. Rey didn't like it.

 

“Alright, I'm going in. Something is up. I hope Ben is alright,” said Rey giving one-armed side hugs to her friends.

 

“I'm sure he will be,” said Finn with a smug smile. “Go on in. Don't let us keep you.”

 

She walked in, only to stop after a dozen steps. Her hands went to her mouth, covering it and the gasp that erupted when she saw a wave of red and yellow chocolate wrappers full of chocolate fall from the ceiling, a net now falling down in the far corner of the gym.

 

In the center, as the streamers and chocolate cleared, she saw a sign, and Ben holding a large bouquet of flowers, looking distinctly awkward.

 

The sign was homemade and painted on a large, white banner, the black words painstakingly printed in Ben's neat hand. It was what the words said that propelled her forward to him.

 

The sign said in all caps, “Rey, will you go to prom with me?”

 

She almost ran him over in her haste to get to him. He still hadn't moved, and seemed almost terrified now.

 

“Ben? Is this all you?” 

 

He nodded before gulping and finally speaking, his voice a low croak. “Yep, this is me. I was afraid that I'd become tongue-tied. Or rather, my dad was. He was right. He suggested I do this to make it easier, and now I'm rambling. I'm going to shut up now,” he said, his face becoming red.

 

Then, his face paled as he stared at the flowers still in his hand. “Oh! These are for you. So, will you go to prom with me? Please?”

 

Rey finally jumped his bones and kissed him, giving him the most enthusiastic yes she could.

 

“Always,” she finally said, after pulling away from the kiss.

 

Then, the entire room erupted in applause and catcalls. Both looked around, as Rey was curious to know just how many had seen this very public declaration, and Ben wanted to know if his uncle had seen it.

 

He had. And Finn had recorded the whole thing.

 

He sputtered as he saw Finn put away his smartphone. 

 

“Did you just record all this?” he asked flabbergasted. 

 

“Yep, sure did. Saved for all posterity for when you two get married and want to share awkward, cute moments,” said Finn, looking proud of himself.

 

“Just think of how much your kids will love seeing this!” added Rose helpfully.

 

That made both of them blush before Ben finally stammered out, “That video footage. It belongs to me.”

 

“Come and get it, before I send it to your mom,” said Finn triumphantly before turning and running.

 

Rey tried to stop Ben, but it was no use. He was bellowing Finn's name like it was an epithet, and Finn was loving every second of it.

 

Alas, Ben was too late. Finn had actually sent Leia the footage before Ben had noticed. But it felt good to finally settle the score between them.

 

“I already sent it to your mom; now we're even,” said Finn when Ben caught up to him, halfway on the other side of the school. “You did right by Rey, though. We're sharing a limo for the big day. You're both welcome to join us.”

 

Ben wanted to do something for old time’s sake, but he resisted. He was more interested in getting back to Rey.

 

“You're so lucky,” he finally said,  nodding a yes to the invite.

 

“I know,” said Finn. “Now go find your girl.”

 

“One day, I think we'll be friends, traitor,” said Ben. “Now that this is out of the way. Just know that retribution will come at prom.”

 

Finn gave him a cheeky grin. “Whatever you say. Just make sure Rey is in on it.”

 

Ben stomped off.

 

\-----------

 

A week later, Ben was trying to figure out what was up with Rey. She kept looking at him oddly, even though she was smiling more than usual. She was really happy, and she was confiding in him more.

 

And yet, she was hiding something back from him. Every time she approached him, it was fine, but the moment he surprised her, she would flinch and look at him strangely. 

 

He was at a loss. He had tried everything to weasel it out of her, with gentle coaxing, more practice, humor, and more. But she just kept on giving him enigmatic looks.

 

Finally, the big group project for the end of the year for their last class of the day had come, and today, they drew names for who was paired with whom.

 

He was hoping to be with Rey, but not expecting it.

 

Luke pulled names out of a clear bowl, and when he announced that he was choosing for Ben in the middle of the list, a ripple of discontent went through the class.

 

Having him for a partner was a blessing and curse. A blessing because you'd get a good grade, but curse because he would probably belittle you and make you do a lot of work that most considered above and beyond what was necessary. 

 

“And the lucky person stuck with Ben is… Rey Plutt!” said Luke, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

Rey narrowed her eyes and turned to Ben. Her hair was actually down for once. For his part, Ben tilted his chin up, as though to say “What's up?”. Then, he gave her a half-smile, a slight curving of his lips that didn't show any teeth, all the while waving a hand at her awkwardly. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and attempted not to smile.

 

After class, he leaned against her desk as he said, “You could stand to look a little more enthusiastic about having more excuses to spend time with your boyfriend.”

 

She leaned her head all the way back, her lips still pursed as they had been earlier. 

 

“What's going on?” he asked. “You want to say something. I can tell.”

 

She sighed and got up from her seat.

 

“No one has any right to look that awkwardly cute in class,” she finally said. “It's not fair.”

 

He opened his mouth to retort, only for her to jump up and kiss him on his open lips.

 

Then she ran out, saying, “Catch me if you can!”

 

He gave her a merry chase, vowing revenge for such mixed signals, until they were outside. Then she stopped and waited for him, a warm smile on her face.

 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was headed into an ambush,” he called out, looking around for anyone but finding no one. “You're much too happy about this.”

 

“You know me too well, Ben. It's not a physical ambush, at least.”

 

She was leaning against his car, hunching herself in slightly, her hands fiddling with her phone in front of her. She seemed calm, but he knew from hours of practice that she was not. She was nervous. 

 

More so than normal. And what did she mean by not a physical one?

 

“Rey, are you going to tell me, or do I have to kiss you to get it out of you? You've been dancing around this for a week.”

 

“Am I that obvious?” she asked, pulling the phone to her side. 

 

He nodded.

 

“Fine. Kiss me.”

 

He did so, happy to oblige. 

 

The kiss was just starting to get good when his phone went off, Rey's ringtone blaring Muse’s “Undisclosed Desires" through the air.

 

“I know you've suffered,/ But I don't want you to hide./It's cold and loveless./ I won't let you be denied.”

 

Rey pulled back to gasp before she kissed him again, both of them letting the song play out.

 

“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart./ I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask./ I want to exorcise the demons from your past./ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”

 

When the kiss was finished, she buried her face in his chest as he kissed the crown of her head, enjoying the smell of her floral shampoo.

 

“Ben, please, call me back,” she whispered.

 

He did. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Perhaps more Muse, since they had managed to match bands every time now.

 

When Muse’s Madness came on, he understood. 

 

Rey clutched on to him in a stranglehold, unwilling to look at his face and needing to feel his presence, his strength. It was the only way she would get through this.

 

He steeled himself as the song went, “And some kind of madness has started to evolve./ I, I tried so hard to let you go./ But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole.”

 

She had tried to push him away, keep their distance, but not anymore.

 

Then he felt her right hand reach for his chest as he heard the words, “And now, I need to know is this real love,/ Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?/ And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,/ Like some kind of madness/ Was taking control.”

 

It was getting harder to breathe for him suddenly. And then she was singing along.    
  
“And now I have finally seen the light./ And I have finally realized/ What you need.”   
  


He kissed her then, too happy for words. She pulled back, however, determined to sing a little more as she pulled his face in front of hers.   
  
“I have finally realized/ I need to love.”

 

Her dark, tumultuous eyes found his as she confessed her secret. He seemed happy, far happier than anyone would have thought possible.

 

“I love you, Ben,” said Rey. “That's my secret. I keep trying to think of something grand, but this was all I could think of. This bond we share with music is something that has made me think of you in a new light time and time again. It's not huge, but it made me rethink you that first time, and each time since. It's odd-"

 

“But perfect,” he finished. “For us.”

 

She nodded, and he pulled her against him once more, ready to forego practice to just hold on to their moment.

 

\--------

 

Just inside the door, Luke finally looked relieved as he found his two missing players. He should have figured that they'd be together. 

 

He watched them pull apart and smile at one another as they held each other's hands. It was a beautiful moment, and he couldn't help but get a premonition that this would not be the last time they would look like this, them both staring into the other's eyes with love and admiration as they held hands.

 

No, if Han and Leia kept out of it like they should, then they might get to see it for themselves one day, when the young couple got married. It was a scary, sobering thought, Ben getting married and possibly having children of his own - he was not ready to see his nephew grow up, however much he had wanted it.

 

All the same, he was glad that Ben would have Rey by his side throughout it all.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The official end of this story is next chapter, followed by an epilogue. Next chapter will feature prom heavily in it. Right now, I have no ideas of how to dress those two or what shenanigans they should get into while there, so if you have headcanons or ideas, please let me know! I might just include it, and will give credit where it is due. 
> 
> In the meantime, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> For reference both songs are by the band Muse. First song mentioned is "Undisclosed Desires" and "Madness" is second. I was itching to use these songs for these two.


	6. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the prom fluff and family feels, as the story officially ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I still don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. Rey's dress is of my own design, though. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by an amazing image by Jade-Belle-2187 on tumblr. Check out her stuff!
> 
> There is much fluff ahead. I hope you enjoy it!

Week 9 (10)

 

The Music Bond

 

Chapter 6: Beginnings and Endings

 

“Rey, we're going prom dress shopping this weekend! Want to come with us?” asked Rose two weeks after Ben asked Rey to prom.

 

“Sure, that's a great idea. I've never gone dress shopping before,” replied Rey with relief.

 

“How is that even possible?” asked Ben, who was about to enter the gym for fencing practice, just as Rey was on the verge of doing.

 

“I own one dress and one skirt, both of which were given for court dates from long ago. I never needed more until now,” said Rey like it was the most normal thing.  “I'm a little curious to try on a big dress, but I'm not sure how practical they'll be.”

 

Ben and Rose both laughed before Ben shook his head. 

 

“They're not practical at all, but I can't wait to see you in one. Send me a picture of your choices if you're unsure.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but took it under consideration. 

 

“Good, glad that's settled,” said Rose. “I can't wait to see who was nominated for prom court tomorrow. Bye, you two! Have fun at practice!”

 

As Rose left, Luke peered out from a corner. Seeing that the coast was clear, he went back into his office to call Leia.

 

“Rey is going dress shopping this weekend. Are you going as well?”

 

“I am now,” exclaimed Leia, a little excited at the thought. “She's going to need a fine dress anyways since she's been nominated for prom queen.”

 

“How'd you know that already?” demanded Luke. “They never tell anyone ahead of time.”

 

“I'm on the board. I have my ways,” replied Leia cryptically. “Don't tell anyone, but she got the most nominations. I think she has a good chance of winning, just like my son.”

 

Luke hung up soon after, a smile on his face. There were only a few weeks until nationals, and then prom was coming a couple weeks after that. He hadn't expected to have this much hope for the upcoming graduation, but he did now. 

 

\------

 

When Ben and Rey found out that they were both nominated for the prom court, there was a certain amount of shock and denial experienced by both. 

 

Rey took longer to come to grips with it, though.

 

By the time the following Friday came around, Rey was starting to accept it. It became much more real when she came over to the Solo home to work on her joint project with Ben, as she had been every night that week.

 

It was another excuse to see Ben, and his parents always insisted on her staying for dinner.

 

Leia was in the living room with an open yearbook and photo album. When she saw Rey, she beckoned her in.

 

“Ben is upstairs, working on something and not wanting to be disturbed. You might as well wait down here. I'm looking at my old prom photos. I think you'll appreciate this.”

 

Rey plopped down on the sofa, eager to look at the old Lucas Academy yearbook. 

 

The first photo she saw was of Leia and her date. At first, Rey was confused because Leia's date looked exactly like Ben, except for the smaller ears. 

 

“Oh, so this is where Ben gets his looks from,” breathed Rey in understanding. “Mr. Solo did look charming back then.”

 

“Don't call us that, Rey. Think of us like family. You're with Ben; we've accepted you as a part of our family.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs, uh, Leia,” finished Rey dumbly, allowing Leia to side-hug her.

 

\---------

 

Ben had come downstairs when he heard Rey first speak, but when he heard what his mother said to Rey, he couldn't help but stop and stare. He was grateful to his mother for what she was doing for Rey, making her feel welcome. She was probably the closest mother that Rey would ever have.

 

Suddenly, Ben was pulled backwards by his collar into the kitchen. There, he saw his father, who looked like he was up to no good.

 

Anytime that sparkle was in Han Solo’s eye, his family knew to watch out. Now was no exception. 

 

“Your mother has great dreams of you and Rey taking after us from our high school days, just so you know,” whispered Han conspiratorially. “She's showing Rey all our old photos. Go upstairs and hide while you still can.”

 

“What about you?” asked Ben. “Where are you hiding? I thought Solo men stuck together.”

 

Han did a double-take but recovered quickly.

 

“We do, my boy,” he said, pulling Ben toward the garage. “I've been working on a special project for some weeks now. I suppose you could be allowed in on it. Perhaps if you help me, we'll get it done in time.”

 

“In time for what?” asked Ben until he saw what was in the garage. 

 

After he had crashed the Falcon, he had been sure that it was totalled and destroyed. It wasn't. 

 

It was still in many pieces, full of dents and broken things, but it was there. The bumpers and taillights were fixed, and paint cans were stored in a corner for later.

 

“You need the best ride possible to transport Rey to prom, right? There's nothing better than this old beauty right here. She was brand new when I bought her two days before prom. Your mother was the first woman to ride in it. We made many memories in that car together. You should be able to do the same.”

 

“You, you would, after what I did?” stammered Ben in shock. “Why?”

 

“Because it's the right thing to do, sure, but mostly because you're my son. I love you, Ben. I want you to be happy, no matter what you do. And if you want to take her in style, then I'll do everything I can to help.”

 

Neither of the Solo men were huggers, but on this occasion, they were. Ben made a few steps and awkwardly hugged his father. Han held him close, glad to have his son back.

 

“Thank you, Dad,” whispered Ben. “I don't deserve this.”

 

“We don't deserve a lot of things, but sometimes we get lucky. I got your mom, and you. I messed up and didn't tell you I cared about you enough, Ben. I'm sorry. I love you.”

 

“I'm sorry, too, Dad. So sorry,” sobbed Ben, too overcome for further words.

 

\-------

 

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Rey looked at countless photos of Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, and others.

 

Leia's prom dress was a long, white, flowing sleeveless dress with a silver belt and a white cape around the arms. 

 

Han, true to form, was wearing a vest, having ditched the suit coat almost immediately. 

 

The last photo was of Leia and Han being crowned Prom King and Queen. Rey stared at that photo for some time, realizing why Leia had brought out the photos.

 

“I always wanted my son to find love as I had. I didn't expect to marry my high school sweetheart, but I did. I didn't expect to be Prom Queen with him, but I was. I still don't have any expectations for you and my son, but I still want these things all the same for you,” murmured Leia, closing the books.

 

Then, she turned to Rey. “I don't how to thank you, Rey. Despite being so new, you managed to reach Ben in a way that I'll never understand. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't. I'm so glad to have my son back.”

 

The two women embraced, Leia crying against Rey's shoulder. Rey felt tears pricking her eyes as well. Leia held her so tight.

 

“No matter how you two end up, I'll always be grateful to you,” continued Leia. “You have no idea how broken our family was. I thought I was going to lose both Ben and Han after graduation. Now, there's a new hope.”

 

“All I had wanted to do was survive senior year and go to college. I wasn't looking for love, especially Ben. But he's…..”

 

“A force of nature, just like his father. He swoops in and challenges you, and then you're lost without him when he leaves,” finished Leia, thinking of her husband.

 

“Something like that, and more,” replied Rey. “Much more.”

 

After pulling apart and taking a moment to recollect themselves, Leia got up and put the books away. 

 

While turned away, Leia tried to ask her question as innocently as possible.

 

“So, Rey, what kind of dress are you planning to buy for prom?”

 

“I have no idea,” said Rey with a shrug. “I'm totally lost here.”

 

“Want to go shopping with me sometime?” asked Leia excitedly as she turned to face Rey. “I love going dress shopping.”

 

“No disrespect, Leia, but you're only my boyfriend's mom. Isn't that a little odd?”

 

“When you phrase it like that, yes, of course it does. But, think of it like this,” said Leia as she came to stand in front of Rey. “I know Solo men best, and I'm on the board. We're responsible for making sure that all of our prom court is properly attired. We're even allowed to foot the bill if the occasion calls for it.”

 

“Foot the bill? How much does one of these dresses cost? I've got one hundred dollars saved for it,” said Rey. “I want it to be nice for Ben.”

 

Leia looked all too pleased at hearing Rey's plans. 

 

“Then bring that with you, dear. If it costs more, then I hope you'll let me cover it. When do you want to go shopping?”

 

“Tomorrow is when I'm going with Rose, Kaydel, and Jessica,” responded Rey. “I can't wait.”

 

“Neither can I.”

 

\---------

 

The next day, the four teens piled into Leia's car, and they went off to the mall, where five different stores awaited them.

 

To Rey's horror, prom dresses, and their accompanying shoes, were much more expensive than she expected, even on the clearance rack.

 

Leia just insisted on being called her fairy godmother. 

 

Rey tried on dresses at every store she went into, and quickly realized that Ben was right. None of the dresses were practical, but she did like  _ some  _ of them. 

 

Some were too ridiculous for words. 

 

\--------

 

Han and Ben were working on the Falcon when Ben received his first photo from Rey in the dressing room.

 

“How's this look? I think it's too fluffy.”

 

Ben’s mouth gaped open at the strapless, white dress with sweetheart neckline that she was wearing. The only issue was that the dress had too many layers of tulle under it, making it seem like she was wearing a snowball.

 

Ben just stared at her photo, his face becoming beet red. 

 

“Ben, what are you looking at over there?” asked Han playfully. “Is it Rey?”

 

When Ben looked even redder and hid his phone, Han took that as a yes. He clearly didn't want to share this private moment with anyone else.

 

“I'm going to the bathroom,” said Ben before disappearing. 

 

Ben went to the bathroom four more times before the end of the afternoon, and Han was enjoying the embarrassment all too much. 

 

Finally, Rey sent him a small photo of what she planned to buy. All he saw was a close up of the neckline, a glittery, silver gray dress with a heart-shaped gem in the middle, one half of the heart blue, and another red. The edges of the dress were trimmed with blue and red, and the neckline was much lower than any of the others he had seen before.

 

With all the other dresses, he texted back something along the lines of her looking beautiful, after giving it much thought. For this one, though, he had an immediate response.

 

“No, you cannot wear that dress! I won't allow anyone else to see you in it.”

 

“I'm glad you like it. I already told you I'm getting it. Now you know my colors.”

 

And just like that, he found himself wanting to practice and going out to buy her a coat. Anything to hide her exquisite beauty from the rest of the male population. 

 

“That last one must be a doozy,” commented Han with good humor. “Should I get out my shotgun? Do I need to give you the threatening father with a shotgun talk?”

 

“No,” said Ben with a glare, “seeing seeing as you aren't her dad. I just need a taser and something sharp to poke out anyone's eyes who dares look at her. She's mine.”

 

“Well then, you'd better suit up and prepare yourself for battle. We'll have to find you a proper suit.”

 

“And a cape,” added Ben as his eyes imagined something far away. “We should have matching capes.”

 

“That's my boy. Show them who she's with,” said Han, ruffling Ben's hair.

 

Ben stepped away from his father's hand at once, having always hated having his hair messed up.

 

“The only question is what color. I wonder how she feels about black,” he wondered out loud.

 

\-----

 

Back in the mall, Rey had found her ideal dress at the last store. Everyone else had found their dresses at various places, and she had enjoyed watching everyone parade in front of her.

 

Leia was full of helpful comments for everyone, about what colors suited each girl best. By the end, everyone was satisfied with their final choice.

 

Jessica found herself an orange concoction that she loved, with a slit on the left side for easier movement. Rey wanted a slit as well once she discovered that was an option.

 

Rose chose a bright yellow dress, full of bright flowers along the top edges and for her hair and shoes.

 

Kaydel went with a white ball gown with long sleeves and a pleated bottom.  

 

Rey was searching through the clearance rack when Leia called her over to look at a particular dress. This dress was gray and had slits on both sides, the bottom a simple A-line fit. The trimming went along the top and bottom hems of the dress, and Rey had never felt so regal before in an outfit.

 

Ben's text sealed the deal for her.

 

Thankfully, the shoes were easy to find, since gray was easy to match.

 

Leia loved it on her.  She clasped her hands and looked quite young again in her excitement for Rey.

 

“Come closer, Rey. I want to see this. This is perfect. I hope you buy this one,” said Leia at once.

 

“I am buying it. I'm definitely going to need more money, though,” said Rey dejectedly. “I was hoping to cover it all myself.”

 

Leia waved off her concerns, assuring her that this rite of passage was covered. Rey made herself feel better by agreeing to buy Leia lunch.

 

Rey stood still while Leia inspected and pulled at various parts of the dress, testing to see how sturdy it was. When Leia was satisfied, the two exchanged a hug in celebration. Rose stole a picture of the two before either noticed, sending it to Finn so he could see the adorableness.

 

As Rey proudly held on to her purchases, Kaydel asked her, “So, what will you say if you become Prom Queen?”

 

“What, what do you mean?” asked a worried Rey.

 

“It's traditional at Lucas Academy for the Prom King and Queen to give a short speech in thanks for the award. Have you thought about it yet?”

 

“No, I haven't, but I will now,” said Rey. “Thanks for warning me.”

 

She didn't know what exactly she wanted to say, but she knew she wanted to thank Ben. She just needed to find the right song to do it, as it was now tradition to involve some kind of song.

 

\-------

 

At school, people campaigned to be Prom King and Queen, but neither Ben nor Rey cared very much. They were more focused on the national tournament for fencing.

 

Instead, their friends thought of a clever way to advertise for both of them at once, seeing as neither wanted to be crowned without the other beside them.

 

Someone at school had started calling the couple Reylo a while back when they first started dating, so all the posters at school asked students to vote Team Reylo.

 

Rey thought the name a little ridiculous, but Ben liked it. He would be Kylo to many when he left school, so it seemed appropriate to have that name be immortalized along with Rey.

 

\--------

 

The school covered the costs of travel and housing to go to the nation's capital for the final tournament, for which Rey was grateful. She, Ben, and Luke all flew together economy class, and Han and Leia met them there on the day of the competition once Han pulled a couple strings to arrange it.

 

The tournament was split into randomly selected teams/individuals playing competitors from other states, and whoever had the most wins continued on. 

 

By the end of the tournament, they almost lost two times, twice to the same team, but they still took home first place as a team. Rey was more than satisfied with that ranking, and Ben was overjoyed about it.

 

In the individual events, Rey made it to the top ten, whereas Ben was number two, narrowly losing twice to the same guy, the one from the brother and sister duo who almost beat him in the team setting. 

 

“Ben, you and Rey both did your best,” said Luke at the end of the tournament at dinner. “That's all I ask for. You did everyone proud, going much further than anyone expected. Even I never made it this far. You did it all on your own, with no help from me. You've proven yourself to be a great leader.”

 

Ben looked away, uncomfortable with the praise. Rey just squeezed his hand.

 

“I couldn't have accomplished all this without you, Ben. I knew so little,” said Rey helpfully. 

 

“Your form needed so much help, but your spirit and determination were enough to see you through,” replied Ben, looking her in the eye. “You proved just how much you can learn and how wrong I was about you.”

 

“I'd like to think we both learned a lot along the way,” said Rey. “Let's leave it at that.”

 

Han and Leia couldn't have been more proud of their son, making large, embarrassing posters for the tournament, and screaming every time he won. Afterward, they rushed Ben each time he won or lost. They made smaller posters for Rey, as well, and always congratulated her, to make sure she didn't feel left out.

 

At their final dinner together, the five of them discussed their favorite and least favorite moments. For Luke, it was seeing Ben receive the leadership award that he had nominated Ben for. For Han and Leia, seeing their son being named second in the state, seeing his smile of joy and triumph.

 

For Ben and Rey, when they finished their final tournament still undefeated. 

 

\-------

 

As the day of prom rapidly approached, Ben became more anxious. He had heard all the stories of his parents from their prom year, and he wanted to forget about them. He just wanted to enjoy the moment with Rey.

 

Finn and Poe helped a lot with that, not insisting on him joining them in a big limo with the others in order to have their special moment. But, they did suggest having dinner together and going out and playing laser tag after prom as a way to have fun.

 

It was an alternative to drinking or some other random post-prom event that he didn't want to stand awkwardly at. He and Rey could finally test one another, as both claimed to be the best at laser tag.

 

It was a week before prom when Finn pulled Ben off to the side.

 

“I debated showing this to you but decided to be a better friend and show you just in case Rey didn't know to tell you,” said Finn, pulling out his phone.

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Ben in confusion. “What should Rey have told me?”

 

“The color of her dress. It's gray,” replied Finn, showing Ben the picture of his mother and Rey embracing at the store.

 

Finn watched as Ben snatched the phone from his hand, enlarged the photo, and obsessively stared at the photo, as though committing it to memory.

 

“I'm sending this to myself, just so you know,” said Ben without looking up, his eyes full of awe.

 

Finn didn't worry about it, not realizing why Ben stared so much.

 

Yes, Rey was stunning in what he could see of the dress, but it was the mutual look of joy and happiness that the two women seemed to find in one another that made him stop.

 

The two most important women in Ben's life had been captured in the best moment possible, of bringing everything he cared about into one place, his family and Rey.

 

He was very grateful to Finn and Rose for this moment. It became his phone's background. 

 

\-------

 

On the night of prom, Ben drove himself in the newly finished Falcon, his parents following close behind to watch the fireworks.

 

With a cape and a corsage of blue and red roses, along with a bit of baby's breath, Ben knocked on Rey's door.

 

She opened the door quickly in order to show him the full effect of the the braid Kaydel had done, and the makeup Rose had helped with.

 

Despite having seen parts of the dress at different times, Ben still wasn't able to stop himself from blushing and becoming tongue-tied. The full effect of the dress combined with the bodice, one leg sneaking out from the dress, and her face framed by the additional little touches gave Rey an air of royalty. 

 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked nervously when he didn't speak for a full five minutes. 

 

He kissed her instead.

 

“You're stunningly beautiful,” breathed Ben as he pulled back. “I'm not worthy to stand beside you.”

 

Rey disabused him of that notion at once.

 

“As it so happens, Ben, I find you equally attractive. Why else did you think I openly stared at you so much?”

 

He hadn't noticed it, as he had been too lost in her, but she had developed her own little blush upon getting the full effect of him. When he wore a fitted suit of all black like that, her knees went weak, and she thought him the most handsome man there was, down to his big ears (hidden well behind the hair) and nose. 

 

“I'm just glad you're with me tonight, Ben. I might have to fight a few girls to hold on to you,” continued Rey as she let him in at last.

 

“Hardly. More like I'll be fighting off the men from you,” replied Ben, getting ready to give her his gift. 

 

“The boy is right,” said Unkar from a recliner. “Rey will need all the protection she can get. I don't know how late you'll be staying out, but I expect her home by Sunday night. Got it?”

 

That gave them a whole twenty-four hours to be together. Ben's mind began working at once. He agreed eagerly.

 

“Rey, these are for you. We can match in small ways,” said Ben as he put the flowers on her wrist. Then, he pulled out the black cape. He had been keeping it in his room with his own. He even wore his once the night before, wanting to try it out and enjoying the look he cut.

 

As he slid the cape around Rey's shoulders, she took a piece of it and smelled it deeply before smiling.

 

“It smells like you, Ben. I'll never take it off.”

 

Ben had no words as he realized that he had given her the worn one. Apparently, it had been the right one to give her, though. It was a little bigger on her as a result, but she still looked breathtaking, and very happy. 

 

“Shall we go take pictures?” she asked once she put a matching boutonniere on Ben's chest.

 

He nodded, and both families went to the little park by the river nearby. Unkar took few photos, but Leia made up for it in her zeal to capture both teens separately and together, in a wide variety of poses.

 

At least in her tall heels, Rey didn't feel as short as she normally did around Ben. 

 

At the end, Rey made her goodbye to her foster father, and Ben nervously made his way to his parents.

 

“Good luck, son. We'll be hoping for you, that you have fun and win,” said Han, shaking his son's hand.

 

“Ben, if there's anything you want-"

 

“There is, Mom,” interrupted Ben, looking at his feet as Leia looked surprised at being called Mom. “Thank you. This means a lot to me. I'm sorry I yelled so much. You didn't deserve it.”

 

“You needed to express yourself, and I wasn't letting you. I was afraid of you. I'm sorry, Ben,” said Leia, her voice thick with emotion. 

 

Then she pulled him into a hug, and he let her. The two stayed like that until Han joined them, a few tears shed by all. 

 

“We’ll always be here for you, Ben. We're trying to change,” said Leia.

 

“I see that,” said Ben. “We’ll work on it together.”

 

When they pulled apart, Han asked, “So what are you planning for Rey tonight? Going to take a long, moonlit ride in the Falcon?”

 

“I had an idea, yes. I wanted to go to the lake house for the night,” Ben said nervously.

 

“That's a good idea. Much more romantic than my car,” replied Han as Rey walked over. “Besides, I'm pretty sure you were conceived in that car-"

 

“Dad! I do  _ not  _ want those images! That's gross!” cried Ben as he closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his eyelids.

 

Rey grimaced a little as well.

 

Han seemed pleased that his plan worked. 

 

The two escaped in the Falcon after that and went off to join their friends for dinner.

 

Dinner was a loud, hopeful affair, everyone hoping that Rey and Ben were crowned, and that the music was good. Both Rey and Ben had an idea for the other for the night of prom, and were too nervous to talk much. 

 

\--------

 

The theme of prom was “Students in Space".

 

With Kaydel in charge of decorating, the school gym was transformed into a small galaxy of its own, with a corner full of props for photos and a photobooth, streamers and shimmery stars hanging from every available surface, and a cantina with food and beverages. 

 

Poe and Kaydel immediately dragged everyone to the photobooth before it got busy, and every couple took a turn posing with their partner, with friends, and for one big group shot. Kaydel and Poe wore helmets and pretended to be pilots, while Finn and Rose took blaster guns and posed like James Bond.

 

Rey and Ben took one photo with the blasters before taking up “laser swords”. With the first photo, one faced off on opposite sides, and for the second, they stood back-to-back, arms raised to strike.

 

That led to other variations of poses throughout the night, of them standing side by side, him kneeling before her, and him carrying her. Ben normally hated getting his photo taken, but Rey was merciless and wanted many photos of themselves since they were free, and she bribed him with kisses.

 

Ben's favorite photo, though, was still the one where they just sat in the stall, her in his lap, he resting his head on top of hers. They took one shot with silly faces, another one serious, and then one where they kissed. 

 

In another corner of the gym, the DJ, a short, older woman that Ben knew well, was in her element, next to the sound room and stage that was set up for the big announcement later. Her husband, Chewie, was a chaperone for the dance, as was every teacher who worked at the school. 

 

Right after the group finished taking photos, the girls went to freshen up before starting to dance. Ben was hoping to avoid the dancing as much as possible,  but suspected that Rey would convince him. However, he still had a plan that he needed to prepare, and having Maz’s help was crucial.

 

“Ben! It's good to see you,” cried Maz from her perch. “What brings you here? Do you have a request for a special lady?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said seriously, leaning down to whisper in Maz’s ear. “If I am crowned Prom King, will you play a particular song for me? I want to dedicate it to Rey.”

 

“Do you want her brought onstage as well?” asked Maz, looking excited for the prospect. 

 

“If you can, yes. I want this to be a special moment for her,” said Ben. “I need you to play Muse’s ‘Neutron Star Collision’. Can you do that?”

 

“For you, anything. Now, go out there and have fun. Try to dance, will you? You can't be any worse than your father.”

 

Ben grimaced as he thought of all the times his father had embarrassed him growing up by dancing. 

 

“We’ll see,” he said. “Rey will probably persuade me.”

 

Maz laughed and shooed him away. Chewie just gave him a pat on the back before pushing him toward Rey, who had found him at last.

 

“I was wondering where you were. C’mon, it's time to dance!”

 

She dragged him into the floor, where he watched her dance in a random fashion, along with everyone else. He continued watching her increasingly awkward and silly dance moves for two more songs until she begged him to just try it once.

 

“Ben, it's not the same without you dancing and enjoying yourself. Please?”

 

When she looked at him like that, it was impossible to say no. He started dancing.

 

Within a minute of the song starting, he felt uncomfortable. 

 

“Rey, I think I should stop. I look ridiculous.”

 

“We all do, Ben.”

 

“No, you look adorable when you dance awkwardly. I don't. I'm just going to-"

 

Rey put a finger to his lips and stopped him. 

 

“Ben, you know I love you, so know I mean this in the most loving way possible. I like your moves, as it makes me feel a little less ridiculous. Now please, just shut up and dance with me.”

 

When she pulled her finger away, she pressed her body close to his, and all his complaints died away. If she was going to cuddle with him in front of everyone, then he had no need to complain.

 

Soon, however, the music changed to a slow song. Rey arched an eyebrow and waited for him to make the first move. When he didn't, she took his hands and started slow dancing with him. 

 

After that song, the gym went silent as Maz made an announcement. 

 

“In five minutes, we'll be crowning Prom King and Queen. If you must use the bathroom, do it now.”

 

Ben ran off to the bathroom, and Rey went to find Maz.

 

“How can I help you, child?” asked Maz with an indulgent grin when Rey appeared.

 

“I hear that the Prom Queen has to give some sort of speech when chosen. I'm a little nervous that I might be,” said Rey, looking around. “I prepared a speech, but it involves a song. I wanted to dedicate it to my boyfriend.”

 

“If you win, would you like me to arrange to have Ben onstage with you when you sing it?” asked Maz, trying not to snicker.

 

“Could you? I'd love that.” 

 

When Rey told Maz the name of the song, she was assured that all would work out. It was only after she left that she realized that Maz already knew who Ben and she were, and that she had seen her somewhere before.

 

It wasn't until she saw Chewie go up and embrace Maz that it clicked: those two had gone to prom together back on the day. She had seen photos of them from Leia.

 

Finally, the big moment arrived. All the candidates were brought on stage, and then they announced the winners.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please help me congratulate Ben Solo and Rey Plutt, this year's Prom King and Queen.”

 

Rey was still surprised she won, but Ben was not. Everyone liked her, despite being new. He had had a feeling that he would win, just as Rey had. He was well-known by all, and with his recent cleanup of his act, he had managed to win most people over.

 

The couple embraced excitedly as everyone else left the stage. Then, both turned to Maz, who winked. Taking courage, they turned to one another and held hands, trying to calm their breathing.

 

Ben started it off as he was a little more used to giving speeches in front of large groups. Rey looked terrified.

 

“Thank you, everyone, for this honor. If you had asked me if I would receive or wanted this at the beginning of this year, I would've said no. I think it was pretty clear why,” he added in a self-deprecating tone. 

 

A few people tittered and chuckled. 

 

“But, since then, a lot has changed. I was trying to find my place in all this, searching in the wrong places. Then, I met this fiery creature beside me. She walked into tryouts and changed my world. She made me see the world differently. I'm forever grateful to her.”

 

A number of girls squealed or said aww, and Rey was blushing worse than ever before. She quickly jumped in, ready to deflect all attention away from herself.

 

“I wasn't expecting much out of this school when I applied. My mission was to get good grades and get into a good college. I didn't expect to make friends, and I wasn't looking for a distraction, especially in the form of a boyfriend. It happened all the same. Ben showed me that I didn't have to be alone anymore. That I could find belonging somewhere, even with another person.”

 

At the pause, both looked into one another's eyes, and a song started to play, just as Ben wanted.

 

“I want to dedicate this song to,” they both started before staring at one another and then Maz. 

 

Maz just grinned and lifted her hands in a shrug.

 

“Did you-" they tried again before stopping as both realized that they had requested the same song.

 

Instead, Ben started to sing in his low baritone, “I was searching. You were on a mission.”

 

Rey picked up from there singing, “Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision.”

 

The two closed the distance between themselves, and Luke continued to record them for Leia and posterity.

 

Ben continued, “I had nothing left to lose. You took your time to choose.”

 

“Then we told we each with no trace of fear that our love would be forever,” Rey added, tears coming to her eyes. 

 

The two continued to sing, making several other people in the audience tear up. At the end, the two said quietly, “I love you,” before kissing each other. 

 

The crowd went wild. Cheers rang up from every corner. Rey and Ben left the stage after that, thanking Maz, and then returned to the dance floor for the remainder of the night.

 

Ben was much more willing to dance after that.

 

At some point, someone spiked the punch with alcohol, so Rey avoided it. Ben finally made things up with Hux and Phasma, who were genuinely happy for Ben, and they were the ones who told him so that he could enjoy himself.

 

\--------

 

At the last dance, everyone enjoyed a final slow dance, and Ben held Rey as close as he could. They were hardly moving, but neither cared. They just wanted to stand in one another’s arms. 

 

After that, their group went to the local laser tag establishment, where they had three hours to play.

 

Everyone made the mistake of allowing Ben and Rey to be on the same team the first time. They cleaned house, even with all of the weak players on their team. Ben was a great sniper, and he covered Rey as she fearlessly ran into every battle.

 

After that, the two made it a competition to see who could kill the other more often on separate teams. It was about equal for them by the end of the night.

 

They were allowed to pair up for a game of capture the flag, which they both loved. When there was a free-for-all game, they made a pact to not shoot the other and go for everyone else. 

 

It wasn't pretty.

 

Poe and Finn came the closest to catching up to them, with Finn ahead by a small margin. 

 

“Rey, how did you get so good at laser tag?” asked Finn at the end of the night.

 

“The only birthday parties that people liked to have growing up were laser tag parties. Thankfully, the family always paid for it, so I got lots of practice,” she boasted.

 

“Yeah, we see that,” grumbled Poe.

 

“That's my girl,” said a proud Ben.

 

\--------

 

After laser tag, everyone hugged and went their separate ways. 

 

“Rey, do you want to take a trip for the night? Get away for a bit?” asked Ben, looking nervous. 

 

“Sure, where to?” she responded eagerly.

 

“Lake Naboo. It's actually warmer now.”

 

“I don't have a bathing suit with me,” pouted Rey. “What should we do?”

 

“Let's go into town tomorrow and pick one up. We'll need food anyway. I already asked my parents, and they agreed.”

 

The trip to the lake was spent talking about the highlights of prom. It wasn't until Ben parked the car under a cloudless sky that the two fell silent. Ben found himself admiring the stars, which were always brighter there, and Rey loved the water, and the way the full moon and stars reflected off of it.

 

Eventually, they made their way to the edge of the dock, where they continued to stare, the excitement and length of the day finally reaching them. With their clothing hiked up and feet brushing against the water, Rey snuggled against Ben for warmth, and Ben kept an arm around her, content. 

 

When Ben heard Rey snoring softly, he carried her into his parents’ bedroom and tucked her in. Then he made his way to his own bed.

 

As he reflected in bed, before sleep took him away, he decided that he was on the right path now. It was a start, if nothing else. He hadn't been looking for connection, as he had been burned by it too many times and had seen it as a weakness, but somehow, when he saw what that connection could look like with Rey, it wasn't. 

 

To see her looking for love and connection had been a surprise to him. She, who had no need for it, could go anywhere and do anything, without ties. And yet despite the strength, she wanted more, all the while fearing it. 

 

Neither had wanted it, but found it anyway as they understood the other better. 

 

\--------

 

In the morning, Ben woke up to find Rey perched on the edge of his bed, her hair and clothing rumpled. She was observing him so quietly without moving, and it was a little intimidating first thing in the morning.

 

“Rey,” he croaked, “I'm the one in this relationship who stares creepily and gets annoyed when it happens to me.”

 

“Hmph, well, you should be able to take what you dish out,” she retorted. 

 

“Fine. If you want to stay, then get over here and let me cuddle with you. Otherwise, I'm going back to sleep.”

 

He was now glad that he had left his boxers on. It was the only stitch of clothing that was comfortable in bed, and now he didn't feel bad about inviting Rey to stay beside him.

 

Rey considered the offer for a moment, remembering how it had felt to lean against him the night before. It was the same thing really, nothing to be afraid of. It just happened to be in a bed.

 

This kind of intimacy still scared Rey, but her love for Ben and the desire to be close to him won out. She sidled up next to him and let him cuddle with her to his heart's content. As his right arm dragged her up against his chest, she felt safe. Wanted. 

 

Deep down, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her knowingly, and most importantly, he wouldn't leave. He was the one who chased her, who asked her to stay when she fled the closeness. He had had so many opportunities to give up on her, but he proved himself by still wanting her. 

 

For the first time, she wanted to stay. As she drifted off to sleep again, she enjoyed the scents and sounds of Ben, his shallow breaths as they tickled her hair, and the smell of sweat from a room that had no air conditioning on despite the warm night.

 

It was all comforting and familiar, something she wasn't used to feeling, but it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. 

 

\------

 

When Rey woke up, it was to a gentle voice calling to her repeatedly, and a hand poking and nudging her back to move.

 

“Rey,” said Ben groggily, “my left hand fell asleep from you laying on it. It's time to get off it before I make you.”

 

He heard a telltale giggle escape, so he tickled her. That was  _ much  _ more effective. 

 

“Ben! Not fair!” she cried as she squirmed and started rolling away from him. 

 

“Then don't sleep on me. I'm not a pillow,” he grumbled, rubbing feeling into his newly-freed hand.

 

“Yes, you are,” countered Rey, turning to face him, now fully awake. “You're the best pillow ever. I'd sleep against you any chance I got.”

 

“Really? You would?” he asked curiously. 

 

He hadn't considered this possibility. She had seemed so against being close to him earlier in the year.

 

But things had changed since then. She had learned to trust him more. 

 

“Yes, really,” she said as she leaned in and placed a peck on his cheek. “You're much warmer than a normal pillow, and you make me feel safe.”

 

He scowled about being used to keep warm, but all annoyance left him when she mentioned that last bit. Then, he pulled her to his lips and started smothering her with sloppy kisses.

 

“Ben, that tickles, too!” she yelped as he left kiss after kiss against her cheeks, then her jaw, and then her neck. She fell against the pillows, and he climbed on top of her.

 

He didn't let up until he reached her collarbone. Then, with his lips almost touching her there, his eyes darted up and found hers. Hers were just as dark and lust-filled as his.

 

“You're beautiful, and you're all mine,” he claimed.

 

With slow, deliberate movements, he feathered light kisses across her collarbone and nudged one dress strap down so that he could kiss the shoulder there. The other strap had received a similar fate while the two had slept together, and that shoulder was given just as much attention. 

 

“Ben,” moaned Rey as he dipped just below her collarbone, biting and sucking. 

 

“I could kiss you for hours,” he rasped. “I want to-"

 

That was when Rey's stomach grumbled loudly. Twice.

 

“Do it later,” he finished with pout. “After we eat.”

 

“Okay, Ben. Let's go get some food and clothes. Maybe you can explore me more later, in the water,” she teased.

 

He was out of bed after hearing that. Rey just chuckled and followed. 

 

The rest of the day was quiet. They paraded around in different bathing suits for the other, and despite Rey's insistence that she liked him best in the black speedo, he still went with his favored high-waisted trunks. She found a blue, strapless bikini on the clearance rack that had little suns on it.

 

Ben thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen on her.

 

Thankfully, the water was already becoming warm thanks to the nice weather, and Rey finally got to swim in a lake. 

 

When they were both tired out, they laid out on old towels they found in a closet, eyes focused on one another and hands entwined.

 

When Rey surprised him by initiating the kiss, he was happy to join in and finish it. Somehow, it led to them sitting up, he pressing kisses just above her bikini, and Rey moaning as her fingers clung to his scalp. 

“I've never felt like this before,” she panted as he finally stopped to look at her. “What are you doing to me, Ben?” 

 

“Just kissing you,” he said with a satisfied grin.

 

Rey swatted his arm, which led to more tickling, and she discovered that he, too, was ticklish. It was game over after that.

 

As she raked her hands down his sides, he begged for mercy, and when that didn't save him, he settled for distracting her.

 

Soon, he was nibbling and kissing her ear. At first, she stilled, but soon after, her arms and hands moved of their own accord, one arm reaching behind him and gripping his back firmly. Another arm looped up and around his neck as she breathed out heavily through her mouth. 

 

“Oh, Ben, yes. Please, yes.”

 

He didn't need any more encouragement and continued his work on that ear and the other before he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. 

 

“I love you, Rey. So much.”

 

“I love you, too,” she choked out, tears coming to her eyes. “Oh, Ben, how'd I get so lucky?”

 

“I ask myself that every single day,” he replied. 

 

They stayed on the beach a little longer before they needed to clean up and leave. By the time they arrived home, both were worn out.

 

\--------

 

A few weeks later, Ben and Rey presented their final project for Luke’s class. All went smoothly, so Ben was a little confused why Luke asked him to stay afterward. 

 

“What's wrong, Uncle Luke?” he asked when they were alone after class.

 

“Nothing is wrong,” said Luke with a shrug. “I just wanted to give you something.”

 

He pulled out a business card with one name, a phone number, and a series of addresses.

 

“Now, I know you don't care about Jedi College, but there's still one man that I recommend as I always respected him for how he taught me to see myself: my mentor, Yoda.”

 

“Why are you bringing him up?” asked Ben in confusion. “I thought he was a teacher. I don't want to be a teacher.”

 

“While you could be, based on how you taught Rey, it's not what you want. I know that,” said Luke taking a seat. “As a result, you should talk to him. He lectures about economics and entrepreneurship after having had a very successful career in the business world.”

 

Understanding dawned in Ben's eyes. Luke continued more confidently after that. 

 

“He loves mentoring and teaching more than anything in the world, and he helped me with the teaching aspect while I toyed with the idea of going into the business world.”

 

“You? You actually considered it?” asked Ben in shock. “When?”

 

This was news to Ben. He had always heard that Luke had always wanted to be a teacher only. 

 

“My second semester of college. I told him my dilemma. We ended up talking about both careers for many hours, and he helped me see my path. We stayed on touch after that. I think he'd help you as well, and have plenty of business knowledge to pass along to you.”

 

Ben sat there, frozen. While his parents were beyond excited that he wasn't going to Sith University, they still lived with the delusion that he would follow in their footsteps, becoming a teacher or whatever else his mother told people.

 

Luke had never said one way or the other how he felt, which he should have realized was odd. Luke loved giving his opinion on everything. Clearly, he had been holding back out of respect for his parents and him.

 

“So you actually think I'd be good at it?” Ben asked with newfound respect. 

 

“I never said  _ that,” _ replied Luke honestly. “Classes and internships will tell you that. You don't seem to like people enough to do it, unless you stay independent. But Yoda will know and be happy to help. He's supposed to be giving a guest lecture at your school this fall; I hope you give him a chance.”

 

“I didn't realize they had a business program at that college,” Ben said with a frown. 

 

Perhaps Snoke had lied a bit more than he realized. He had looked at the website but hadn't looked very hard for that degree, either.

 

“That's understandable. They're not known for business. But there's a select few who flock to that college to have a chance to learn from him,” said Luke. “You'll find what you seek if you ask the right questions, and have the right attitude.”

 

Ben gave Luke an annoyed look at the mention of attitude before getting up and taking the card. Then, he pulled Luke into a brief hug.

 

“Thanks, Uncle. I didn't expect this. I'm sorry we couldn't have talked more, about this and in general.”

 

Luke sniffed. “There's still plenty of time before you leave. No time like the present to start. As Master Yoda says, failure is our greatest teacher. I think we've both learned much from that teacher in the last few years.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

\-----------

 

Graduation day was a joyous day for all, except Rey.  For most, it was the end of high school and its restrictions, and the beginning of college. For Rey, it was letting go of her past, of what she had finally found in that last year. 

 

She was still afraid of it all leaving the moment she left the school, as it always had in the past. Everyone, her friends and Ben included, made it clear that that wasn't going to happen, but the fear was still there.

 

The only fear that was more powerful was that of public speaking for Rey.

 

Thankfully, once she found out that she was valedictorian and would be giving a speech, Ben told her everything he had remembered from his speech classes and personal experience. 

 

When the big day finally came, Ben sat in the front row, giving her a goofy grin to put her at ease. The rest of her friends, all scattered throughout, gave her thumbs up and big smiles of their own.

 

When it was finally time to talk, she made it to the podium without tripping, or having a wardrobe malfunction. Those nightmares prevented, she focused on Ben.

 

On his eyes, large and soulful. Expressive always and full of love. 

 

On his hands, fisting and loosening as he worked through his nervousness on Rey's behalf.

 

On the black piece of clothing he wore, just to rebel against the school one last time. 

 

If he could fight, then so could she. The words flowed after that.

 

“Welcome to graduation day! I still can't believe that I'm standing in front of you, giving this speech,” she started, the rehearsed lines getting easier to say now.

 

All remained quiet as she took a breath and marched on ahead.

 

“I didn't expect this. But, I imagine, there are lots of things we didn't expect when we started school here. High school is supposed to be a time of transition, from child to adult, to grow up. To begin making decisions for ourselves, and to see how those decisions affect others.”

 

She had wanted the speech to be short, but it didn't work out that way. She didn't care anymore. 

 

“I always saw how others’ decisions affected me, but not the other way around, as I'm sure many of you understand. But, despite whatever initial bad decisions made, there's always hope: hope that tomorrow can be better, and that we can renew ourselves.”

 

She looked at Ben briefly before continuing. 

 

“I've seen that hope come alive this year in all of us in some way, and I hope you do, too. Even though we end this chapter of our lives, I live in hope that the new beginning starting now is even better. That we can continue to improve ourselves to reach our fullest potential with the decisions we make.”

 

Rey thought that she saw Leia wipe a tear from her eyes. 

 

“Here's to hope, for each one of us. Thank you, everyone, for welcoming me into your school family in a way that I've never felt before. May this family stay strong for years to come.”

 

“Hear hear!” cried one student before everyone started clapping. 

 

When Rey finally got off stage, she tackled Ben, glad to have the weight and support of his arms. They grounded her amidst the feelings and cheers that overpowered her.

 

“You forgot to mention that you plan to live up to the moniker given to us by the mock elections of Best Power Couple. They should all fear us,” he teased in her ear.

 

“Oh, you!” she exclaimed as she threw her head back and rolled her eyes. “That's already a given, obviously!”

 

Ben laughed and kissed her cheek before the principal came to the podium to ask everyone to get ready to throw their hats.

 

They pulled apart and grabbed one another's hand.

 

As they threw up their hats, Ben and Rey's eyes met. The bells rang, and everybody smiled. All was right in that moment, as a natural conclusion was finally reached. The Solos/Skywalkers were reunited at last, and Rey had finally found what she had been searching for, just as Ben had.

 

At the heart of it all lay one person for each of them. The end of loneliness and isolation, and the beginning of a new life, together and reunited with the world.

 

“No matter what happens in the years to come,” started Ben, “I want you beside me always.”

 

“No matter what happens, you'll never be alone,” said Rey. “I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The story is officially done, and all that's left is the epilogue. I appreciate all the support for my first long fic in this fandom.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue: 3.5 and 6.5 years later. Prepare yourself for all the fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. This is the last chapter for this story; I'm so happy to finish another one, especially right after my newest AU for Reylo week. 
> 
> This chapter is once again inspired by art prompts from the ReyLo Fic Recs group on Facebook. This time a drawing and a gif. The first one is the initial scene depicted in this story, based on a gif by sparklepoodles. The second scene is from last week's prompt, when I didn't have time to write this chapter. It's at the end of the 3.5 years section, and is based on a commissioned piece by Boom Da Funk. Both artists are on tumblr, and are amazing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter in Ben and Rey's story.

Three and a Half Years Later

 

Rey had just set down their usual coffees and was just pulling out her metal chair at the local coffee shop in her favorite shirt  - a soft, now-worn blue thing that was a gift two years ago from Ben - when she heard the bell ring, signaling a new person entering.

 

She looked up and saw her boyfriend looking just as comfortable in a hoodie, one she had given him at his previous birthday. He had the hood pulled up, no doubt to block out the sun that he never saw since he spent so much time studying. 

 

The smell of freshly ground coffee beans did nothing to distract Ben’s penetrating gaze as he peered about the small, cozy shop, double-checking to make sure that she was sitting in their normal study spot. When his eyes found her where she belonged, he strolled over to her, pressing a kiss to her in greeting. 

 

She kissed him back with more passion, trying to win the battle for most passionate hello, but once his equaled hers, they both knew that they would have to stop, or else start making out in a public place. 

 

They settled for sitting next to one another, hands entwined and small glances shared to check on the emotional state of the other.

 

That was all it took those days, one searing, probing look. They knew one another better than they knew themselves, and all was laid bare in their eyes. Rey had had more difficulty at opening up to him at first like that, but she had learned. 

 

She now found it to be one of the most freeing everyday experiences she had, to know that she could lay it all out for him, and that he accepted her, her feelings, and her insecurities with relish.

 

Truth be told, he was jealous anytime someone else got that honest show. Thankfully, he never acted on it. He just stared and brooded a lot and let her have her time with Finn, Rose, and the others they called friends. 

 

She was just still amazed that his eyes continued to be so expressive, so full of emotion, after all this time. His eyes always captured her attention, even from across large rooms. Right now, in the haze of reunion, they contained barely-restrained joy that he wanted to share.

 

Her good news would wait.

 

“Did you hear back from that consulting firm?” he asked.

 

“How did you-" 

 

She started speaking but stopped once she realized that he must have figured out why she was so happy. As it was, the offer was better than she had anticipated. 

 

“Go on, I know you want to tell me,” he said.

 

“But I don't want it to overshadow yours,” she said softly.

 

“It'll only mean we have an extra special dinner tonight. Tell me,” he replied, urging her on, his eyes latching onto hers more fully. 

 

That was his way of focusing on her. He wanted to know everything, right now.

 

“They offered me a job! But better yet, they said that if I was willing to commit to working for them for five years afterward, they would pay for my master's degree,” she exclaimed with a slight bounce to her body.

 

“That's amazing! You accepted, right?” he asked.

 

“They gave me until the end of the week to decide,” she said slowly. “I didn't want to say anything until I talked to you. I was planning to say yes, but I know your future is a little uncertain-"

 

“Was,” he corrected with a grin.

 

“Tell me,” she demanded. “What route will you take?”

 

“Well, working on that design project last year with you, and then getting the patent proved to me that Yoda seems to know what he's talking about,” started Ben with a resigned eye roll.

 

“Of course he does. Why else would Uncle Luke tell you to meet him?” she said matter-of-factly. 

 

Ben chuckled, eyeing her as she called his family hers. It was…..encouraging to say the least.

 

“Oh, and speaking of Uncle Luke, how was your trip to visit everyone? Did you just get back? Are they alright?” she continued, knowing he had just come from a weekend visit home to help Han with “father-son stuff".

 

“Yeah, everything went fine. We did our stuff, and Mother gave me a bag of homemade food to share with you since you love her cooking so much,” he said, giving her a knowing look.

 

“Guilty,” she confessed. “Did you tell them the good news first?”

 

For a moment, his face went through a wide range of emotions, from happiness, to confusion and uncertainty, and back.

 

“No, I didn't actually know about this good news until I was just walking in the door a couple hours ago after that drive. But, I got an email and a letter in the mail.”

 

“And?” she asked, her hands now strangling his wrists.

 

He was barely aware of her death grip, as intent as he was on catching her initial reaction to his news.

 

“I was accepted into law school here,” he said. “I'm going to be a patent law expert, and when you break free of that consulting firm and go big with all your ideas and inventions to help others, I'm going to make sure that you get every penny you deserve.”

 

“You don't even know if any of my ideas in my experiments notebook will work,” she insisted, her grip softening before reaching out to cup his face. 

 

“I have faith in you, and I've met plenty of people here in college who have ideas. I'll see every good idea and make it a reality with my business acumen and engineering smarts. Then, people can start their own business and not have to depend on older, questionable people who may try to use you,” he said, thinking of high school and grinning at her. 

 

“Are you sure this is the path you want?” she asked seriously, hands gripping him again. “You're not just doing this to please me or the family, right?” 

 

“As much as I know you're all going to be proud of me for choosing this path, yes, I want this, purely for myself,” he replied. 

 

He pulled her hands away, swallowing them up in his own as they placed flattened palms against one another. His eyes showed his deep resolve.

 

“I don't want a path already taken by family. I want something different, and now that I know from teaching you how to fence, as well as countless young people thanks to the fencing club here-"

 

“Don't forget tutoring in physics,” added Rey.

 

“And physics,” he huffed. “After doing much like that and enjoying it, I think I'd enjoy being a mentor figure to others, to give them what I had lacked growing up. I want to help make their ideas reality. Law is…. interesting.”

 

She jumped up and into his lap, hugging him tightly.

 

“I'm so happy for you,” she said, her face buried in his neck and hair.

 

“Just as I am for you,” he said, breathing easily and smelling her hair.

 

“Best Monday ever,” she said before pulling away. “So what's for dinner?”

 

He laughed, much louder than normal. 

 

“Today's not even half over, Rey. There could be much more to make this even better, like dinner. What are you feeling?”

 

Rey could get by in the kitchen, but ever since sophomore year, Ben had been teaching her more since he had learned much from his mother. They took turns preparing meals in their shared apartment. 

 

“Anything involving homemade pasta sauce,” she said, thinking of their last meal with it. It made her mouth water just thinking of it.

 

“Done. Well then, I have class soon, and you have to Skype with Rose, right?” he asked, trying to remember what she had put on the calendar for the day.

 

“Yep!” she chirped. “She said she has news about where Finn's first job outside college will be. I hope it's in New York on Broadway.”

 

“Only because you want to be a food tourist there again like last summer,” he commented with a laugh. “But that was a fun vacation, seeing the city during the day and hanging out with him and Rose at night.”

 

“It was,” she recalled. “But I'll see you later tonight?”

 

“You bet. Come hungry,” he said, getting up with her. 

 

After another hug and kiss, the two made their way to their respective destinations. 

 

\-----------

 

Later that day, Rey came back from the library with more good news to share. When the door opened, she could smell the basil, garlic, and oregano as it was blended in with the fresh tomatoes. 

 

“I hope you made enough for leftovers,” she called before heading into the kitchen.

 

Ben had on a bright red and black apron and matching chef's hat (a Christmas present from last year from his parents), and he was chopping vegetables when she walked in. He turned around to face her with a grin, grabbing two long pieces of Italian sausage as he did so.

 

He tossed one sausage to her, which she caught, before he moved into position and said, “En guarde!”

 

Just as quickly, Rey pushed the kitchen chairs out of the way with a practiced hand, this occurrence quite normal for him when he was in a good mood. Normally, it was Rey who was more of the goofball, but he had his moments.

 

Usually he used candles or longer knives, but not food. It didn't matter, though. Carrots were usually his food of choice, but they were chopped up already.

 

Soon, the two were in one another's faces, trying to get a hit on another with the slippery, extra bendy and turgid sausages. 

 

After ten minutes of fruitless trying to achieve a hit and failing because the sausage always moved or fell down beforehand, the two called a truce.

 

“Ben, I fear our skills are being wasted on this sausage. I suggest we sacrifice it to show it who's boss and for the greater good,” said Rey as she used both hands to block him.

 

“The greater good being your stomach?” he asked, still concentrating on trying to make it work.

 

_ “Our _ stomachs,” she insisted as she removed one hand to place it against her chin. “I can think of better ways to use our hands.”

 

Ben was fast to pull in and grab her weapon before she realized what was happening. Then, he dropped off the meat on the cutting board and prowled over to her, his gaze hungry.

 

“We can't be distracted for long,” he said. “I have to watch this sauce, but I think there's something we could do.”

 

As he leaned in, his mouth captured hers in a sizzling kiss. Rey's hands splayed across his back and around his neck, enjoying the feel of his hair as she kissed him back. 

 

She was very much enjoying the kiss until she noticed that his hands weren't around her like normal. Usually, she couldn't get them off her chest or hips, but today, they were stuck firmly in his jean pockets.

 

She continued kissing him as she snaked her arms down, trying to figure out what he was hiding there. When she got to his wrists, he pulled back for a moment to peer into her eyes, his own curious.

 

“What is it, Ben? What are you hiding?” she asked, tugging on his hands.

 

Like everything else about Ben, Rey looked for certain subtle clues to know what to expect. The fact that he blinked twice and paused before shrugging a little proved this was a huge deal.

 

He was not one for in-depth plans; he had an idea and preferred to wait for the right moment to make it happen. His shrug was usually his inner decision being made external.

 

When she realized that something momentous was about to happen, she pulled her hands away, and he smiled, now certain of his path.

 

“Rey, I had another reason to go home this past weekend,” he said out of the blue.

 

“What was that?” she asked, her eyes locked on his as her fingers played with a blue shirt sleeve. 

 

“Well, I know we agreed that we wouldn't talk about getting married until after we both finished school, but-"

 

“Ben,” she warned, her eyes getting darker.

 

Ever since the beginning of senior year, he had started bringing up marriage. It was never a question of if they would marry, only when. 

 

He hadn't asked her yet, but he had wanted to know when she felt she might be ready. At first, she didn't know, so he kept on pestering her until she told him that she wanted to finish school before getting married.

 

He had been quiet since then, but she couldn't help but feel that something was going on in his head. His looks at her said so.

 

“Rey, I've got a number of years of law school to come. I'm alright getting married while still in school. I know you're not, but that's just over a year away. Which is sufficient for an engagement,” he said, looking at her closely.

 

As the realization hit her, her mouth opening in pleased shock, he fell to one knee, his eyes still uncertain.

 

“Rey Plutt, I know we didn't start off under the best circumstances, but since then, we've both gotten to know one another ever since you attempted to beat me that first day in fencing. That's turned into something else entirely now. I was amazed by your fire and spirit then, and I wanted to make it even better, and get to know you. You've changed my world in so many ways, as you've shown me that I can be a better person, and worthy of love, just as you are.”

 

He took a moment to breathe as Rey put a hand to her mouth, trying to restrain herself from interrupting him.

 

“I'm not perfect. I'll always be moody and want to be in charge, but you're my equal in everything. You show me my place and put up with me despite everything. I don't want to ever lose you. Did I mention I love you?” he asked, his face breaking away from serious to silly as he looked up and leaned closer.

 

Rey nodded.

 

“I love you, Rey. I always will. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” she said, her voice cracking as she knelt down to join him on the cold, tiled floor. “I love you, too, Ben.”

 

She kissed him eagerly, and things no doubt would have gotten more heated, were it not for the smell of something burning intruding on Rey's nostrils.

 

“Oh no! The sauce!” she cried, making Ben laugh.

 

He was up in a moment, saving the situation. Meanwhile, she set the table, and they continued in companionable silence until the sauce was finished. 

 

Then, he came to her back, putting his arms around her. 

 

“The actual reason I went home was to get my mother's engagement ring. Father gave it to her back in the day, and they wanted me to give it to you. I didn't want to propose until after I was accepted, and you had your job secure, but since that's been sorted….”

 

“Ben Solo, you are very fortunate we need a year to plan this,” she said as she leaned into him. “Because I have no idea what I want in a wedding. I just want to spend my life with you.”

 

He grinned before saying, “Don't tell my mother that. She'll plan the whole thing for you with pleasure. We'll have to tell them at some point.”

 

“You know, that's actually not a bad idea since I'll be busy with work and classes,” wondered Rey aloud.  “Tonight.”

 

Ben shook his head but didn't complain. Rey didn't care about all that, just like him. His mother had already offered her help. She would be overjoyed.

 

Dinner commenced soon after that. The homemade pasta and sauce were excellent, despite some burned portions, and the garlic toast and salad turned out well. 

 

While they ate, they discussed various things, including the rest of Ben's trip home, and Rey's conversation with Rose. 

 

It seemed Luke had finally retired, after Snoke retired a few years before that to focus on his business. Han was finally taking it easy and taking Leia on little trips to various places to actually spend time together away from home. 

 

According to Rose, Finn was starting in Las Vegas with a show before heading to California. Rose had a position with a company with multiple locations, so she was ready for anything.

 

After dinner, the newly engaged couple skyped with Han and Leia after Rey confirmed that they were at home and available. 

 

Leia preferred Skype, as it meant that she got to see her son more often. 

 

The conversation started off innocently enough with Rey wanting to say hi since she couldn't make it that trip. It wasn't until Leia was asking if Rey had seen the food brought back that the soon to be daughter-in-law brought up her hand to her chin, the ring in plain sight.

 

“Rey, I hope you get some of the food this time. Ben's as bad as you are now that you're on your own together. I don't how you'll-"

 

She stopped speaking for a moment, staring at the sparkling diamond on Rey's hand. 

 

Then, she sputtered, “Ben! Why didn't you tell us you were doing it so soon? I want to hug you both in person, not online!”

 

It took Han another moment to catch up, but soon he saw it and began laughing. 

 

“Leia, Sweetheart, don't expect that much from him. He's still his father's son.”

 

“This is meant to be a special moment for us,” grumbled Ben with a pink flush as Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

“Fine,” agreed Leia, slightly pacified. “But we’re visiting this weekend. Our treat. We have to celebrate!”

 

“Of course,” said Han, patting his wife's arm. “We’ll bring the good Corellian whiskey since they're both legally able to drink now.”

 

The rest of the conversation got out of hand quickly once Rey mentioned that she wanted to discuss wedding plans with her mother-in-law when they visited. Soon, Ben was ending the conversation since the main reason for calling had been accomplished. 

 

After that, the two changed into their pajamas, ready to call it an early night after such an exciting day.

 

Rey found her white, long-sleeved flannel shirt and pants since Ben liked to keep the place cold, and he wore his customary black ones. He was the first to hop into bed since Rey was marveling at the ring in the bathroom. 

 

When she finally of into bed, she first came over to his side of the bed and crawled on top of him, her left hand gripping his forearm, wanting to be closer to him since he always slept on his side.

 

Placing a light kiss on his cheek below his closed eyes and peaceful face, they were the very picture of domesticity and peace, what they both had longed for after such a troubling childhood and start to life. 

 

Then, she slid into bed beside him, now enjoying cuddling beside him before he turned around to face her. Not every night was exciting, but they didn't care, so long as they had one another.

 

Neither one would have it any other way.

 

\-----------

 

Six and a Half Years Later

 

“Welcome to the Lucas Academy Ten Year Class Reunion!” screamed Kaydel as she ran up to hug Rey.

 

Poe and his wife had remained in the area, unlike everyone else. Kaydel still was deeply involved in the school alongside Leia, who was doing less and less as she was busy with her two grandchildren, a pair of fraternal twins that she adored. She and Han were babysitting that night while the happy couple attended the reunion.

 

“Finn, buddy!” cried Poe, rushing to embrace his good friend, now situated in California with his wife and small daughter, a girl as fierce as her mother.

 

Their daughter was being watched by Rose’s sister, Paige, along with her own children. 

 

All around, people greeted one another, wanting to hear how life had been since the bygone days of high school.

 

Ben spent a good hour with Hux and Phasma, hearing about their lives in New York City, and how much they enjoyed it, before he bragged about Rey.

 

“Are you still working for Snoke?” asked Ben of Hux, curious about the old man.

 

“Yes, but he's largely gone now. He's getting too decrepit to do anything. I think it means I'll have a bigger share in the partnership soon,” confided Hux.

 

“That's good. He should trust you by now,” replied Ben.

 

“I'll say,” said Phasma. “He just dangles things in front of Hux but never  _ does  _ anything. It's very frustrating and not right to do that after all this time.”

 

“But enough about my problems. I doubt you want to hear me complain about Snoke, since you've been telling me to get away from him forever now,” said Hux with a grimace. “Where are things with you and Rey?”

 

“We’re good. She's just opened up her own consulting firm with other engineers from college. She's been building up her networks and recently left the other firm once she had a place in mind. They're starting small,” said Ben, his eyes looking for his wife as she talked to old teachers who came to visit.

 

“And your twins? I miss them,” said Phasma, remembering them fondly from the last time Ben and Rey visited.

 

“They're little hellions, especially that boy. I think he takes after his mother,” said Ben with a straight face.

 

Both Hux and Phasma laughed.

 

“Despite the fact that he looks and acts exactly like you?” asked Phasma, remembering how the boy would crawl after his father, shoulders held high and always crying or moody.

 

“I don't know what you're referring to,” defended Ben, trying not to smile.

 

Thankfully Rey swooped in and saved him by saying, “Did he mention yet that he is working all by himself? Somehow he's already managed to get a number of clients.”

 

“I've got connections. Why else do you think I talk to your friends and coworkers so much?” he replied with a shake of his head. “All of them have ideas, and I've got solutions.”

 

“He just likes being the grand benefactor and all-knowing,” snarked Rey as she stuck out her tongue at her husband. “I'm lucky he loves me so much. I might have to wait in a line for a few months to get an appointment otherwise, before too long.”

 

“You're always first, as are our little hellions,” said Ben pleasantly, ignoring his wife's jabs. 

 

The rest of the night went by quickly after that. It was toward the end of the night that Rey noticed her husband checking his phone more frequently. 

 

When they were finally at his parents’ home, the couple checked on their sleeping children before heading to Ben's room, whose twin bed had been upgraded for their visits.

 

“What happened at the end?” she asked without preamble as the two sat down on the side of the mattress.

 

He slid an arm around her, unsure how she would respond.

 

“You know how Hux has been complaining so much about his job with Snoke? Well, at the end of the night, he suggested that he would leave Snoke if he could work with me.”

 

“Oh,” she said, a little surprised. “I thought he wanted to wait for Snoke.”

 

“I thought so, too, but Snoke keeps holding on. At the end of tonight, Snoke apparently called up Hux and told him to get back first thing tomorrow, even though he was supposed to have vacation for a few days.”

 

Since the couple's family was all local, they had wanted to visit for the first time in over two years. Hux was getting sick of that, and the tiny place he called home that didn't allow cats.

 

“So what did you decide? Will you take a risk on him?” asked Rey.

 

“He's my friend, and good with numbers. He can only help,” said Ben. “You alright with that? I know you're not as close to them.”

 

“It's time I was,” said Rey with resolve. “They were your closest friends in high school before everything happened with us. I have trouble trusting anyone who works for Snoke, but they're more decent now.”

 

“They are,” he said. “Plus, I think Phasma would love to babysit the kids more. She keeps saying that she doesn't want kids, but I don't believe her when she asks about them so much.”

 

Rey chuckled. “I trust you, Ben. You know them best. If they want to escape Snoke, then we'll help. Just like my ringtone says right now, ‘I'll follow you into the dark,’ I'll follow you wherever you go.”

 

She leaned up and kissed him for emphasis. 

 

“Is that Death Cab for Cutie?” he asked, with a growing smile. 

 

“Yes, it is. Wait, don't tell me, after all this time-"

 

“We still do match,” he finished, playing his ringtone for her.

 

Suddenly, the song “I Will Possess Your Heart" came blaring through the phone's speakers. 

 

Rey snuggled in beside Ben to listen to the song, content in the knowledge that he did indeed own her heart, along with her mind, body, and soul. All of it was his, just as all of him was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> The final songs were actually suggested to me by my sister, who loves these songs as well. The band is Death Cab for Cutie, and the two songs are "I Will Possess Your Heart" and "I Will Follow You Into the Dark".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I haven't read any of the high school AUs for this pairing yet, so apologies if it seems similar to another. I just really wanted to use these songs in coordination with this couple, as I can totally imagine them using music to communicate with one another. 
> 
> Songs:  
> For entrance: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift  
> For Ben's ringtone: Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones  
> For Rey’s ringtone: (I can't get no) Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones


End file.
